As Fate Would Have It
by R Lynn
Summary: Kurt has never been a believer in fate or destiny. When a stranger with larger than life abilities comes into his life, Kurt's whole perception of the world is thrown off ere are secrets in his past and present that may hold the key to preserving not only his future but the future of everyone else around him. [rated 'mature' for later chapters]
1. Prologue

_**auth note:** _ I've had this story in my head for a while now but recently found some muse to get it out. Here is a prologue for it. More to come soon! Also, I will be taking many liberties with angels in theology. Namely one aspect in particular; the Grigori. I recognize that everything I write may not be accurate but as I said I wanted to morph it into something else.

* * *

The air was stale. Kurt's throat burned and ached for water. The entire mansion had been this way but the air almost felt thicker in this room. He brought his arm up to cover his mouth as he tiptoed through the darkness. The moon was only granting so much light through the windows at the other end of the room. They reached from the floor to the ceiling, the curtains drawn back on either side. There was so much dust caked on the glass that it prevented most of the moonlight from shining through.

His heart rate was still trying to regulate after the escape. This room was safe for now, at least that's what he had hoped. From the dim light, Kurt could see books covering the walls. This was the exact room Kurt had been searching for. The room was grand, and probably once very elegant and beautiful under the thick sheets of dirt. Kurt resisted the urge to cough. He had to remain as silent as possible for now. He had seemingly found the library too late. There wasn't enough time to search and Kurt wasn't even certain what to look for. If he had the time, Kurt would have liked to spend time seeing what secrets lay hidden away in these books. The ones on the shelf closest to him had foreign symbols on them. They did not look like any language known to mankind. He was in the right place without a doubt.

Kurt jumped as he heard footsteps outside in the hall. His heart started to pound faster and he froze and waited for the door to open and for his hiding spot to be found. Not that he was doing a good job at hiding what with standing out in the open in the library. After a few moments the footsteps continued down the hall and out of earshot. Kurt sighed and lowered his arm so he could turn back to the bookshelf and remove one of the text.

He rubbed his thumb along the spine of a particularly thick volume trying to clear away the dust in order to get a better look at some of the symbols. There were few that recognized but that had only been recognizable to him due to the events of the last few weeks. And while he was familiar with a handful of them, it certainly did not mean he could read them or understand what they meant. Kurt brushed his hand across the cover and tilted it toward the moonlight. The title of the book was written in this language too as were the pages, Kurt noted, as he flipped open the book.

Great. Even if there was something useful in here, Kurt would have absolutely no way of knowing. He replaced the text back to the shelf and walked slowly along the wall, eyes squinting and struggling to see properly in this light. Kurt ran his fingers along the dusty spines as he went. The other end of the room sat a fireplace with two rather large and practically ancient looking wingback chairs on an ornate rug.

Kurt, distracted from the books, moved over to the chair and small octagonal shaped table that sat between the twin chairs. Kurt stared at the empty fireplace and tried to image sitting here on cold nights with a room full of books and a roaring fire to keep him warm. It was a nice image. Something right out of a book itself. It seemed normal and what Kurt wouldn't give for normal right now.

He walked around to the other side of the chairs and ran his hand on the soft upholstery of the arm as he went. Kurt stopped almost immediately. He had to do a double take at the chair, wondering if it was the ill light that was causing him to imagine things. The chair was clean. No dust, no dirt. It looked brand new from this angle, or at least compared to everything else surrounding it, the chair was well taken care of if not recently sat in. Why else would there be one chair in all of the room that was saved from dirt.

Kurt's brow furrowed a little. He stepped forward, the moon currently providing a direct beam onto the chair. Maybe against his better judgement, Kurt lowered himself into the chair. It was angled away from the door at the opposite end of the room. He ran his hands on the arms of the chair and his lips turned up in a small smirk. He'd love to have this for himself.

He looked around at the room from this position, the shelves of books towered over him and even at night it was almost intimidating. Kurt's eyes fell last back to the table between the the chairs. A few books were haphazardly stacked. He would have paid them no mind, except that the top book, much like the chair, was clean of dust. Kurt sat up a little straighter and reached over for the book.

This book was smaller than the previous one he had examined. It was still old, and the binding, while still intact, showed great wear. The symbols were still on the spine and front of the book. He opened the book to the first page and Kurt's eyes went wide immediately. Among the non human language written there, Kurt was able to identify one symbol in particular that held a great meaning to him. It was a name or phrase that Kurt had become very familiar with and had even come to love. Well, he had come to love one who was associated with the symbol. Even if he hadn't been able to verbally confess that love, it was there. Kurt thought both fondly and bitterly about that love he felt for a moment.

Kurt flipped through the pages. In the corners of the pages were noted both in English and in that language. This was it. This was what they had been looking for. At the very least this would be able to help them. And how fortunate it was for Kurt to stumble upon it like this. Kurt hated the word fate and the idea of it. He was in charge of his own destiny, but this was just another thing he could not ignore.

A hopeful smile played on his lips but before he could get up and tuck the small book away inside of his jacket, a long steel blade came from around behind the chair and pressed itself gently, but threateningly, against Kurt's throat. Kurt stilled, freezing in place. He hadn't heard the door open or anyone coming toward him from behind. Curse himself for sitting in this chair away from the door and for taking his attention off of the situation at hand.

"Got you."

Kurt, still too terrified and virtually unable to move without sending the blade slicing through him, felt the warm breath of the other on the shell of his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine. He gripped the book tighter making a silent vow that they would have to pry this book from his dead hands. Which, Kurt thought shortly after, they most certainly wouldn't have much of a problem with.

"Now tell me, where the Grigori is and I might be able to find the mercy somewhere inside of me to let you leave with your life."

The side of the blade pressed further into his skin making Kurt sit as far back as he could into the chair to try and get away. There was no place to go though.

"Go ahead, kill me." Kurt did not feel as confident as he words had sounded. He was even surprised at the tone in his voice. "Except you can't. You need me, remember? Without me, you're all screwed."

Kurt prayed this would buy him sometime while his mind raced trying to think up a way to get out of this.

"Maybe." The blade pressed further, cutting into his skin ever so lightly. Kurt gasped at the stinging. "I can still have fun with you. And there isn't anyone around to hear you scream so I encourage you to. I'm looking forward to it."

Kurt clenched his jaw and slammed his eyes shut and he prayed again, imploring for someone or anything to help him. He did not want to be left here for torture. Kurt, possibly through no will of his own but not without putting up a fight first, would most certainly give them all the information they were looking for. He did not want to betray the man he loved. He was powerless and for the first time, he felt the full weight of that crashing down on top of him.


	2. Chapter 1 KURT

Kurt didn't know where he was. Everything was dim, but it wasn't the light that was the problem. Nothing around him looked familiar. He stood in the middle of what appeared to be an abandoned railroad track. Kurt assumed it was abandoned because the plant life had grown up and over the rails. Stone walls rose up from either side stretching at least twenty or twenty five into the air with moss climbing from the ground toward the sky where Kurt could see a forest canopy, blocking most of the sunlight.

The track stretched out in front of him as far as Kurt could see, disappearing into the horizon. When he turned to see if it was identical from behind, he instead found a tunnel. Something about that tunnel sent a shiver down Kurt's spine and froze him in place. It was darker than normal darkness. And thinking of that, it didn't make much sense but it was true. It was unnerving to stare into the darkness. Everything around him was still and silent. The more Kurt thought on it the more he realized it was far too quiet. There was a forest around him and he heard no birds or wildlife.

He needed to get out of here. Kurt managed to tear himself away from the tunnel and started back down the track in the opposite direction. Maybe he could find a ladder on the side of the walls in order to climb out. Kurt felt as though he had been walking for miles and turned to see how far away the tunnel was. To his horror as Kurt glanced over his shoulder the tunnel was still there, the same distance it had been when he began walking.

Panic suddenly tightened his chest and Kurt broke into a run desperately trying to get away from the tunnel. Each time he looked back the tunnel was somehow still there even though he was moving down the tracks leaping over fallen tree branches from above. He had to be moving, the question then was the tunnel following him? It seemed like an absurd question but how else could he explain the tunnel.

Kurt slowed, unable to catch his breath and hunched over sucking in deep lungfuls of air. When he managed to breathe a little easier, Kurt slowly turned to the tunnel, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. The world around him was still silent but the longer that Kurt stared into the darkness of the tunnel whispers started to reach his ears. They were not distinctive enough to make out the words, but they were unmistakably of someone whispering. Almost as if the whispers were calling out to him. Deciding against his better judgement and fear, Kurt took a step closer to the tunnel. When he did a gust of wind picked up, swirling around him kicking up sticks, and leaves. Kurt ducked and covered his head. The wind died almost as quick as it began and the whispering stopped.

He slowly lowered his arms and lifted his head, opening his eyes to find a face staring at him with deep red eyes and a crooked menacing smile only mere inches from his face.

Kurt woke screaming and flailing his arms as if trying to bat away the dream. After a few moments realizing that he had only been dreaming and there was no railroad track, no face, no tunnel, Kurt relaxed against his sheets. They were soaked with sweat. Kurt took a deep breath and let it out. That was the fourth time in two weeks that Kurt had experienced that same dream. He pushed his dampened hair off his forehead and stared at the dark ceiling in his room. This darkness was something Kurt could handle. For the briefest second Kurt thought back to his dream and that tunnel, but then closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. It terrified him, although Kurt would never openly admit it.

He sat up and looked around the room. Rachel must have been staying with her boyfriend. Otherwise his screaming would have woken her up, causing his best friend to come barreling into his room in a panic demanding to know what happened. Rachel was kind and thoughtful but stubborn to the point where she wouldn't have let this drop. He'd have to listen to her passive aggressively talk about how she must not be that great of a friend because Kurt doesn't feel he can open up to her.

Kurt liked having the loft to himself, even if it was only for a night or a few hours. The silence was satisfying and in the recent weeks he welcomed it. It was coming up on the ten year anniversary of his mother's passing, and being so far from home and away from his Dad Kurt only wished to be left alone. He smiled ruefully at the picture on his dresser as he grabbed an undershirt from the second drawer.

The photo was of a smiling happy family somewhat off center and out of frame, it was his family. Kurt's Dad had tried to take the picture himself before smartphones had been a thing and selfies were easy to do. Part of his Dad's head was cut off and there was a slightly perplexed expression on his face, probably wondering if he was getting all of them in the shot. Beside him was a beautiful young woman in her late twenties with auburn hair and blue-green eyes that matched Kurt's wonderfully. She was smiling, mid laugh and holding onto a small, and somewhat pudgy, six year old with round cheeks and light brown hair. His arms were outstretched, trying to become the center of attention for the photo. It wasn't the perfect family photo to some, but to Kurt there was no picture better that described their family.

Kurt touched the frame gently staring an extra long moment at his mother. She was truly beautiful and being only ten when she died, Kurt didn't remember much. Which was odd because Kurt would remember other events in his life around that age and even before, but his mother was vague. Kurt had done everything in his power to try and jog his memory of her, looking at old photos talking to his Dad. But they both proved fruitless. His Dad didn't like discussing her and Kurt, not wanting to upset him, dropped the tropic. Pictures were easy to come by but he couldn't bring up more memories of her. Kurt had memorized what she looked like but couldn't tell you what they did on his eighth birthday or even the birthday the year she passed away.

And while the memories were oddly missing, or glossed over Kurt could distinctly remember one thing about her. He remembered the way she smelled, the scent of her lavender and honey lotion and perfume and her voice when she told him, "You make your own destiny. Do not let others decide how your life will be. Only you can write your story."

She would say this every evening before bed, that much Kurt could recall. It seemed a strange thing to tell a child over and over again but he was grateful. Kurt held these words and believed it helped to shape him into who he was. He lived by this. Fate didn't exist and there was no such thing as destiny. Your life is what you make it.

As such, Kurt worked hard to get to where he was. He was turning twenty soon and he was attending one of the most prestigious musical theater universities in the country. NYADA. The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Another vague memory Kurt had of his mother was of watching musicals, namely The Sound of Music, over and over again. He had found a passion for music at a young age and decided that he would become an actor and live in New York. Kurt set these goals for himself by the time he twelve and saw them through.

Presently he was living in a small loft with his best friend Rachel from high school who was attending NYADA as well. Kurt was in New York city, far away from his little rundown town of Lima, OH. A city where nothing exciting happens. Except, there was a lot of commotion when they decided to take the Starbucks out of the mall and relocate it across town. That caused quite a stir. Kurt was in his second year at NYADA and everything seemed to be going perfectly. Of course, when you think that nothing could go wrong it does. And boy did it start going downhill fast.

Kurt finished getting cleaned up and dressed. Checking his appearance in the mirror one last time before he grabbed his jacket and bag. It was Friday. One more day of classes and then the sweet joy of the two days without homework. It helped that Kurt had been ahead in all of his classes. For once Kurt would be able to enjoy the weekend without having to worry about a paper being do, a performance to practice for the following Monday or any reading. Yes, this weekend would just be him and his friends. It was his other best friends birthday so a celebration was in order.

"Blaine!" Kurt spotted Blaine waiting for him at their usual spot near the Franz Litz building. Blaine was a year below him and Rachel and had just started at NYADA that fall. It was great being able to see him again. Not that Blaine didn't take every opportunity to come and visit. He was in New York almost every other weekend. Kurt had wondered how Blaine's parents could afford it.

"Hey, you're fifteen minutes late. We're gonna be cutting it close for class." Blaine teased with a grin. They greeted one another with a hug. Blaine was shorter than Kurt but not by much. He had dark curly hair that he always kept gelled back. Kurt could only recall seeing Blaine's hair ungelled once in their three years of friendship. Blaine apparently hated his natural hair no matter what Kurt said or how much he complimented the look.

"I ran into..traffic." Kurt said with a shrug. It was a lie of course, he was delayed because of that damn dream. "Besides, if I recall you kept me waiting ten minutes last week."

Blaine wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "I think you're remembering that wrong. Besides, it's my birthday tomorrow."

Kurt scoffed, "Oh no. You're not playing the birthday card."

"Oh I think I am." Blaine smiled over at Kurt and he felt his heart sputter for a moment.

Blaine was probably one of the most handsome guys Kurt had ever met. Since they first met back in high school, Kurt had always had a crush on Blaine. Some days it was more obvious than others. In the beginning it was quite frustrating that Blaine never seemed to pick up on the hints and the ques from Kurt. After nearly a year, Kurt finally found the courage to talk to Blaine about it. While it could have ended better, Blaine explained that he hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship. Kurt was embarrassed about the entire situation, but there was something about Blaine that Kurt couldn't let go of. While Blaine didn't feel the same way about him, Kurt held onto the hope that maybe one day his feelings would be returned. It was pathetic. Kurt knew that, but he also loved spending time with Blaine as a friend. He never brought it up again, but the two remained very close. Sometimes, Kurt thought, it felt like they might be dating.

"That's not fair." Kurt laughed. "I hit traffic on the way over."

"How? You either walk to campus or you take the train." Blaine said arching a brow.

"...I missed the train." Kurt lied again. "Yeah, I missed the train and had to catch the next one."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a long moment, a look of concern crossing his features. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt wasn't aware that he was giving off the vibe that he hadn't been. While he wasn't the best liar, his lie seemed very plausible. Kurt merely shrugged and looked at Blaine with the most innocent expression he could muster. "I'm fine. I told you, missed the train."

Blaine nodded and they continued to walk to class together. Blaine, being a year younger, wasn't in many of Kurt's classes but did happen to get special permission for a couple of them. Apparently Blaine showed great talent and was approved by the dean to join some of the more advanced acting or music classes. Kurt was proud of him, Blaine was a very talented individual.

"Speaking of your birthday. You still haven't told us where you want to go after dinner. Rachel and I were thinking of going to this piano club, it's called Callbacks."

"I heard of that place. Sounds good to me. You know I don't like making a big deal out of my birthday, though. But I appreciate you and Rach wanting to go celebrate." Blaine said.

Kurt gave him a look, "Blaine, it's your first birthday in New York of course we're going to celebrate New York style. Besides, you're turning eighteen. That's a big deal. You can vote now, you can't buy alcohol but you can buy cigarettes. Not that you'd want to. Oh and you can play the lottery. Lots of exciting things come along with it."

"Alright. Callbacks it is. But we're not mentioning to them or the staff at the restaurant that it's my birthday. Right?"

Kurt put on another innocent expression. This one may not have been as convincing as the last. "Right. Rachel and I won't say a word." Kurt smiled and picked up his pace and walked ahead of Blaine. He heard Blaine sigh behind him.

"Why do I not believe you?"

* * *

The afternoon had gone by fairly quickly, which was good it meant that Kurt had one more class at 3:30 which gave him just enough time to head back to the loft and get ready for dinner with Rachel and Blaine at 7. It was a class that Kurt had without Blaine. He promised he'd see him tonight and they'd meet at the restaurant with him and Rachel, and assumingly Rachel's new boyfriend Marco. The two had been dating for about two weeks now and Rachel spent most of her time over there. Rachel fell hard for guys so it wasn't so surprising that she would be head over heels already.

His final class of the day was, unfortunately one of his general education classes. One of those classes you take within your first two years of college so you are a more "rounded" student. He chose a class that might be beneficial to him in the long run so he went with psychology. It might help him with developing characters. The class room wasn't packed, it wasn't the size of a normal lecture hall but not that size of a classroom to fit about thirty students. It sat somewhere between the two sizes. Kurt took his seat, with a total of about forty or fifty in the class. He pulled out his laptop for notes ready to get this class over and done with.

About ten minutes into the class, Kurt had the distinct feeling he was being watched. His brow furrowed and slowly he glanced behind him, no one appeared to be staring at him from there. He looked to his left, no one there. But when Kurt turned to his right, he caught a man sitting off near the opposite wall looking at him intently. They made eye contact and Kurt nearly shuddered. The man was handsome, maybe around Kurt's age. He had brown hair that was styled up and away from his long face, and he wore a dark jacket. He was tall, as his legs barely fit on the half desk. Kurt shifted in his seat and turned away from the man. What a freak.

It had been a few weeks into the semester now, and while he didn't know everyone or practically anyone by name in this class, he did recall faces pretty well. Some were in his other classes or he had seen them around campus. This man was not someone Kurt recognized. He was handsome enough and Kurt thought he'd remember seeing someone like that. But he was drawing a blank. Kurt had to keep himself turned in his seat throughout class, each time he glanced over at the man his eyes were still trained on him. It was as though he was trying to figure Kurt out, like Kurt was some sort of creature he'd never seen before.

By the time class was over, Kurt reluctantly turned to collect his things into his bag and found that the brunette was no longer in his seat. He was gone. Kurt sighed. Maybe he had been imagining it. He walked out of the classroom, glancing down at his phone only for a second before running into someone. Kurt stumbled back and quickly uttered an apology.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking I-" Kurt's voice died in his throat.

It was the brunette. He was taller than Kurt but only by a few inches, and Kurt was already fairly tall. He was slender, long limbed but it worked on him. This man was still staring at Kurt the way he had inside, his brow knitted together and upon closer inspection it looked as though the brunette was confused. He had green eyes that were practically breathtaking. Everything about this stranger was attractive except his inability to understand common personal boundary rules.

"Excuse me." Kurt finally managed taking a step back. "What is your problem?"

The man lifted his chin a little. His eyes scanning over Kurt's body up and down, making Kurt feel more than a little self conscious. He didn't respond. Kurt's cheek start to grow warm. He was getting angry now, moving past the annoyance stage.

"Did you hear me? I asked what the hell is your problem?" Kurt stepped back again but squaring his shoulders trying to appear as tall as the other. "Why do you keep staring me like that? Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's rude to stare."

The brunette tilted his head a little and there was almost a sadness in his eyes. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Kurt blinked, did this man really think that he should know him? "Well, I know you're the creep who hasn't stopped staring at me all throughout class." He couldn't help but snap a little at the end.

"Interesting." The brunette said after a beat. Whatever sadness that had been there before in his eyes was gone now, not leaving a trace behind. It made Kurt wonder if it was ever there to begin with.

"Why, am I supposed to recognize you from something?" Kurt asked, still uncomfortable under the other's gaze.

"Possibly." The one word responses were quickly grating on Kurt's nerves.

"Sorry, I don't know you. And I really don't think I want to.." He added softly at the end. "I'm going to go now. This was…"

"Enlightening." The brunette offered.

"Sure."

They stood there in silence for another long moment and Kurt decided it would be best to leave and maybe even call Blaine or Rachel just to be safe. He glanced down at this phone and turned away quickly searching for Blaine's contact picture. Kurt glanced over his shoulder and the brunette was gone and there was no sight of him.

Kurt would make sure to file this under the most unusual first encounter he ever experienced.

 _"Kurt? Kurt, are you there?"_

It was Blaine's voice coming from the phone, forgetting briefly that he had called him. Kurt lifted it to his ear, "Sorry. You won't believe what just happened to me. No, I'm fine...yeah Blaine, I promise. You worry too much."

* * *

"So he was just staring at you all throughout class?" Rachel asked as they got themselves a table at a local cafe around the corner from their loft.

Cafe It was their favorite place just off campus to get dinner at. They served pretty decent, from Kurt's understanding, vegan dishes for Rachel. And they had plenty of healthy options where the food wasn't dripping in grease and saturated fats. They served some of the best coffee and cheesecake. It was as though this place was made for Kurt.

"I can only assume he did. I turned away to try and ignore it, but I could feel him staring at me. You know?" Kurt explained.

Rachel shuddered. "Creepy. Kurt, next time I want you to call the police."

"That's what I told him." Blaine cut in sitting next to Kurt.

"He's harmless, I think. Besides, Blaine, you always want me to call the police if a stranger talks to me."

They all chuckled, except Blaine. He sat there with a small forced smile on his face. Kurt appreciated that Blaine cared but sometimes it was too much.

The waitress came over, her name was Connie. She was a sweet girl with purple streaks in her short bobbed blonde hair, and always had a smile on her face whenever she saw the three of them enter. Connie went to NYU trying to get a degree in social work. They came in often enough that Connie had practically claimed them as her table if she was working, even if it was out of her section.

"Hey guys! Long time no see." She said walking up behind Blaine and putting a hand on his shoulder. "The usuals, I take it?"

Connie was always nice to them and constantly tried to flirt with Blaine which Kurt found to be adorable. Blaine would playfully flirt back. Kurt sometimes found himself wishing Blaine would do that with him. After Connie came and went with their drinks, two waters with lemon and a hot green tea for Blaine, Kurt went back into his story from earlier that day.

"It was weird." Kurt mumbled thinking back to the way the brunette had stared at him, able to picture his face so clearly. "He thought I should know him."

Rachel laughed and shook her head as she took a sip of his water. "It's more than a little weird, Kurt. Maybe...maybe he has a crush on you." She said with a wink.

"Yeah, maybe in a Swimfan kind of way." Kurt pinched the slice of lemon into his water. "Okay. How did we go from creepy-weird to believing he has a crush on me?"

"He could think you're cute and want to get to know you a little more. Maybe he's shy or something." Rachel suggested.

Blaine was uncharacteristically quiet which caused Kurt to take notice. His brow furrowed a little. "You alright?"

Blaine's eyes refocused on Kurt, coming out of whatever thoughts he had. "Huh? Yeah. No, I'm okay. I'm just...I'm just concerned for you."

"That's sweet. But I think I'll be okay."

Blaine gave Kurt a look. Kurt gave an exasperated sigh, "Alright. If it happens again I'll call you or the police or something. Okay? Cross my heart."

This didn't appear to relax Blaine he was still sitting there, tense and rigid. Kurt turned his attention back to Rachel for the moment.

"He was pretty cute." Kurt said, with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Kurt!" Rachel said, her mouth dropping open.

"What? You suggested he had a crush on me. I'm just saying, if he hadn't stared at me like he was plotting the best way to kill me and dispose of the body, I'd go out with him. His eyes were just...Rach you had to see them."

"I hope we can all realize just how messed up this conversation is right now." Blaine huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt's brow knit together as he looked back to Blaine. "What's your problem?"

Rachel smirked, her lips pulling tight across her face but she didn't voice whatever it was she was thinking.

"Nothing." Blaine said shortly. "I'm just...I sometimes think I am the only logical one here. He's obviously hostile."

Kurt turned his body to face Blaine more straight on. "How so?"

"Well...he…" Blaine fumbled with his seemed to be something more Blaine wanted to say but he couldn't. Like keeping a secret he promised to never tell although it seemed to be itching to get out.

"Uh-huh." Kurt said. He was starting to become annoyed with this sudden protectiveness Blaine was expressing.

"So, Rach. No Marco tonight?" Kurt asked deciding to change the topic and turned back in his seat.

"No." She said with a frown. "He has a game tomorrow and, well, we didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why Miss Berry." Kurt teased. "How scandalous."

"Shut up." She stretched her leg out under the table to kick Kurt in the shin. "He'll be there tomorrow night though. He has a game at one."

"Which I take it you'll be there to root for him?"

"Of course. We'll be back in plenty of time for your birthday celebration."

Marco was nice. Kurt didn't mind him the three times he had met the guy in the last two weeks. He didn't attend NYADA, he went to NYU on a lacrosse scholarship. He and Rachel had met at a coffee house off campus and apparently hit it off famously. Kurt was looking forward to him coming tomorrow, it would provide another opportunity for Kurt to get to know him better. Their relationship was moving at a fast pace and Kurt, being the best friend he was, wanted to make sure this guy was good enough for her.

They finished their dinner and parted ways with Blaine, who had continued to be silent throughout the evening. Kurt prayed that his attitude changed by tomorrow evening, otherwise it was going to be a long night.

"I don't get what he problem was." Kurt said while brushing his teeth.

Rachel pulled her hair back out of her face and shrugged. "I thought it was painfully obvious."

"What do you mean?" Kurt spit and rinsed his mouth, standing up to turn and look at Rachel.

Rachel sighed and took Kurt's face in her hands. "It's a good thing you're pretty." She teased. Kurt pulled away from Rachel, shoving her lightly as she chuckled.

"I mean come on, Kurt. He was jealous. Didn't you see how he got all broody when you mentioned how dreamy that stranger's eyes were?"

Kurt leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. "What? No way, Blaine doesn't think of me like that. We...I decided that it will never happen."

Rachel pursed her lips and looked at Kurt in the reflection of the mirror. "Oh come on, Kurt. You're telling me there isn't the slightest possibility that he hasn't developed feelings for you in the last few years you've known each other?" She turned to face Kurt again. "You're an amazing person, Kurt. I'm just saying, don't rule it out."

Thanks to Rachel planting the idea that Blaine may have been jealous and harbored hidden feelings for Kurt, he was unable to fall asleep right away. His mind was circling with images of the brunette from psychology earlier that day and the dream he had of the railroad and the tunnel. It had been an odd day to say the least. His mind flitted back and forth until the last thing he thought about before falling to sleep was the brunette stranger, his eyes and how he saw that glimpse of sadness in them when Kurt said he didn't recognize him. A part of Kurt wanted to run into him again, weird as the previous meeting was, Kurt needed to know the reason behind that look.


	3. Chapter 2 KURT

There was no railroad or tunnel in Kurt's dreams that night. Instead he dreamed about Blaine and the brunette stranger dueling on top of a cliff while angry waves beat against the rocks below. The sky was dark grey and threatening rain, the wind picked up and Kurt could smell the ocean. Each of the men had identical swords, Kurt didn't know what kind they were exactly but they looked like something a knight might have. The two were locked in battle, paying no mind to Kurt who stood only a few yards away. Kurt tried to call out to them but his voice died in the wind. The brunette managed to hold his own for a while, even backing Blaine near the edge of the cliff. Kurt wanted to run to them but his feet were stuck in place. No matter how hard he tried he was not able to get to Blaine.

Just as Kurt thought Blaine would go over the cliff, he pushed back and gained control. There was a flicker of hope ignited in Kurt as he silently cheered on Blaine. At the same time he began to felt frightened for the brunette and Kurt wasn't sure why. In the next minute Blaine had successful overtook the brunette and ran him through with the sword. Kurt gasped and held his breath. Blaine had killed someone, but he had to have good reason. Yes. He had a good reason. Kurt's mind raced as Blaine removed his sword from the other man and proceeded to throw him over the edge of the cliff.

Kurt opened his eyes and found himself back in his bed, his chest heaving. It was still in the middle of the night, and fortunately he hadn't screamed this time. He rolled over onto his other side and realized that his pillowcase was damp. Kurt sat up and dabbed his face. He had been crying. The one thing Kurt couldn't figure out was who was he crying for? Was it for Blaine who had murdered someone, or for the brunette stranger that Blaine had killed. It didn't matter, Kurt decided, it was nothing but a dream. It hadn't meant anything.

It was nearly impossible to fall back asleep after that. Kurt was starting to get afraid to go to sleep, not wanting to have anymore of those vivid and disturbing dreams. Of course, laying awake was no good either because all Kurt thought about was the night before at dinner and the dream he just had combined. When Kurt finally became close enough to sleep again, Rachel came in throwing open the curtain that acted as a door for his side of the loft.

"Morning!" She exclaimed brightly.

Kurt groaned and put the pillow over his head. Rachel would not take this for an answer and sure enough he felt the bed dip behind him. "Go away." He mumbled from under the pillow.

"Now is that anyway to greet your best friend?" Rachel asked.

Kurt pulled the pillow off of his head and twisted around to meet her gaze, his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"What makes you think that I want anything at all? It's almost eleven and you've done nothing but lay in bed so I thought-"

"Rachel." Kurt said. He knew that whenever she was this perky and upbeat there was usually a favor she wanted to ask of you.

She sighed, "Fine. I was hoping that you'd be okay if Marco came over tonight and stayed after the party. I know we've been going to his place but it's almost half-way across the city from Callbacks and I figured since we're practically around the corner he could just crash here."

Kurt pushed himself up in the bed. He appreciated that Rachel came to him for permission first there was one time the previous year where an ex-boyfriend of Rachel's had slept over and walked around completely naked the following morning. He pursed his lips, thinking it over. He was already going to say yes but the look of anticipation on Rachel's face was too good not to enjoy a little while longer.

"Well?" Rachel prompted.

"As long as he wears something other than his birthday suit, I don't have a problem with it." Kurt replied.

Rachel blushed a little and playful shoved Kurt before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you! I promise he'll be fully clothed the whole time."

"Good. Because I swear if there is even a sock missing-"

"He'll keep his clothes on." Rachel said cutting him off. She stood up, "Besides, don't act like you didn't enjoy that just a little. There was nothing wrong with his body."

"Oh I agree, but there was everything wrong with him sitting on my vintage flea market chairs." Kurt grumbled. "I don't want any guy I date to sit stark naked on any of my furniture unless it's the bed."

* * *

Rachel left the loft shortly after her wake up call to Kurt, in order to make it to Marco's lacrosse game. It gave Kurt the loft to himself for the afternoon but he wouldn't be able to relax and enjoy it. He still had things to get done before Blaine's birthday dinner that evening. As he prepared his shower Kurt sent a quick birthday text to Blaine, hoping that he wasn't upset about the night before. To his relief a message came back a minute later with a thank you and smiley emoji.

He would have spent the day with Blaine had it not been for the fact that Blaine had plans with his parents that afternoon who had flown in special just for his birthday. It left Kurt with time to actually pick up Blaine's gift and make sure everything was perfect for that evening. Kurt was ready in no time and was soon out on the streets of New York. He had ordered Blaine's gift about two weeks back. He had blank sheet music made just for him, his name Blaine Anderson on the top. Kurt knew how Blaine wanted to be music producer if his career in musical theater didn't take him far. Kurt had no doubt though that Blaine would make it.

About halfway down the street Kurt quickly realized that he would need coffee if he was going to be able to function today. Thankfully, there was a Starbucks on the corner, well just about every corner in New York. He altered his plans; coffee, music shop, maybe some shopping to see about a new outfit for tonight, and then back to the loft.

The coffee shop was nearly packed, as to be expected. Kurt debated whether or not he actually needed the coffee since the line was about ten people deep. He glanced down at his watch. He had plenty of time. It was just after one-thirty. The music store was about a block and a half away and he didn't need to start getting ready for dinner until around four-thirty. After the night he had, skipping coffee was not an option. He stared up at the menu wondering if he should change up his order this time. Should he get is usual medium nonfat latte or go for the medium caramel macchiato? He did like caramel.

"I like caramel too." A voice said behind him.

Kurt jumped, surprised to hear someone speak up. But he was even more surprised when he turned and found the brunette stranger standing there in line. There was small smirk on his face. Kurt was speechless for a moment and only focused on the fact that the brunette was behind him rather than what it was the brunette had actually said. And thinking back after the after the meeting it was very strange that he would have said that as if Kurt had verbally voiced his opinion for all to hear. It would be impossible for the other to know as Kurt had only thought it to himself.

Kurt found his voice again and glanced the other up and down for a brief moment. "Excuse me?"

"Is that how you always greet people?" The brunette asked with a tilt of his head.

"Do you always stalk people or am I the lucky exception?" Kurt retorted his eyes narrowing.

This made the brunette smile a little further and Kurt made a silent note on how much he enjoyed that small smile. Kurt quickly pushed that thought away as soon as it crossed his mind. The brunette slid his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not stalking you. I just...happen to like coffee."

Kurt arched a brow, his hand reached into his pocket ready to call Blaine or Rachel as he had promised.

"I do." The brunette snapped when he saw Kurt's expression.

Kurt forced a smile and turned back to face the front of the line. There were plenty of people around and Kurt felt safe enough for the time being. Kurt stood there silently as he got closer to the counter. Kurt decided on ordering his usual, he slid down to add a packet of sweetener.

"Why didn't you get the caramel?"

This time around, Kurt gave a tiny shriek and his coffee splashed over the rim of the cup. He cursed and started to pull out napkins to clean up the mess. Kurt scowled at the brunette.

"Would you just leave me alone." Kurt's voice was low as he tried his best not to make a scene.

"Do you want to try some?" The brunette held his cup toward Kurt in a friendly, albeit weird, gesture.

"I don't even know you."

"Sebastian."

Kurt's eyes snapped up to meet the brunette's. "What?"

"My name. It's Sebastian." He said no longer smiling.

Kurt nodded and a little and continued to clean up the mess on the counter. He dried off his hand, glad that none of the coffee had gotten on his clothing. "I still don't know you."

Kurt scoffed and tossed away the napkins. He scooped up his coffee and headed toward the door.

"This is where you tell me your name." Sebastian said walking after him.

Kurt clenched his jaw making his way through the line of people blocking his one and only exit. "That's not happening. And stop following me!"

Sebastian was relentless though, he was still on Kurt's heels as he made it out onto the street. Kurt sipped his coffee nearly spilling it for a second time when Sebastian came around and stepped in front of him. This was not how Kurt wanted to spend his day. He was no longer scared of anything Sebastian might do, he was more annoyed than anything else. He glared at the other.

"Stop doing that! Look, if you don't move and leave me alone I'm...I'll call the police." Kurt wouldn't call the police, even though he had promised Blaine and Rachel he would. It was an empty threat, but Sebastian didn't have to know that.

"No you won't." Sebastian said calling his bluff.

"Yes I will." Kurt said indignantly. "And don't presume to know what I will and will not do."

Sebastian grinned a little at this. There was an arrogance to this smile that Kurt didn't like, not like the previous tiny smile back in line. He was starting to regret ever thinking this guy was attractive. Sebastian was beyond irritating and Kurt had only held a conversation with him for five minutes.

"About the other day, I thought you were someone else." Sebastian suddenly said, changing the subject.

Kurt rolled his eyes, unsure if that was meant to be an apology or just an explanation for how Sebastian had acted. "And at what point in the hour and a half you stared at me in class did you finally realize that?"

"Has anyone every told you you're hostile and high maintenance?"

The bluntness in which Sebastian said this was quite shocking to Kurt. He had never met a more infuriating stranger before. No one had ever spoken to him like this, at least not someone he just met, Rachel had thrown her fair share of insults his way during some of their more heated fights. Still, that was to be expected from friends fighting they say things just to hurt the other even if they aren't true. Then, of course, in high school Kurt had been called worse names by those on the football team.

Kurt stared,mouth agape for a few moments trying to figure out if what Sebastian said had really come out of his mouth. Sebastian stood perfectly still, the expression on his face didn't show any malice or ill intent like most of the bullies in high school when they said cruel things to Kurt. Instead, Sebastian looked back at Kurt as if he hadn't said anything that could be considered impolite.

"Yeah well, you're kind of an asshole and a bit of creep." Kurt finally managed to come back with. "Now excuse me before I can no longer resist the urge to throw this hot coffee in your face."

Kurt pushed passed Sebastian throwing his shoulder into the other man as hard as he possibly could. He walked quickly as down the block, fuming at what Sebastian had said to him. He was not hostile and most definitely not high maintenance. Well, at least not compared to Rachel. Kurt mumbled curses toward Sebastian under his breath as he sipped on his coffee.

"See. Hostile." Sebastian was fast and beside Kurt again a minute later. He looked to Kurt with a cocky smile on his face, proud that he had been proven right.

Kurt stopped in his stride immediately, Sebastian over stepped Kurt a bit but skidded to a halt too.

"What do you want from me? Huh? What is it going to take to get you to leave me alone." Kurt's voice was raised and a few people who walked past on the street turned and watched.

"Your name." Sebastian said.

"Are you kidding me?"

Sebastian just shrugged as a response.

Kurt sighed, exasperated. He eyed the other man for a moment, contemplating if he should actually tell him his name. Sebastian could possibly get it another way even if Kurt didn't tell him. They had psycology together, apparently, which meant he would be forced to see him again.

"Kurt."

Sebastian made a face. "What kind of name is Kurt?"

Kurt felt his face turn red, that had been the last straw. It was obvious that this guy was incapable of being a decent human. He squared his shoulders and glared back at Sebastian with all the anger he could manage.

With being so infuriated at everything that was Sebastian, Kurt couldn't think straight so when it came to his next snide remark he had to admit it was a little less than impressive.

"What kind of name is Sebastian, what are you, a singing Jamaican crab?"

There was a pause and Sebastian's brow furrowed slightly.

"I don't get it." He said genuinely.

Kurt let out a noise of frustration and once again moved around Sebastian. "I told you my name so go away." He said over his shoulder back at Sebastian as he walked. "Whether you like it or not you got my name so just back off and get out of my life!"

The events that happened within the next two minutes happened simultaneously. Looking back, Kurt could only recall a few blurry details and even after being filled in on what really happened later on Kurt still had a hard time believing it. Preoccupied with telling Sebastian to stay out of his life and not looking where he was going, Kurt stepped off the curb into the crosswalk while the crossing sign was still red. A cab slammed on its breaks, tires screeching. Kurt didn't even have time to turn his head to see the car, he only knew it was a cab after the fact. People around him gasped and some even cried out. There was only one word he could understand from everything, "Kurt!" Someone had shouted his name. At the same time there was a blinding yellow light that forced Kurt to slam his eyes shut, someone or something gripped the upper part of his arm with force and yanked him backward to the point were Kurt was certain his feet left the ground. Once the light faded everything went dark.

Kurt blinked his eyes open and saw himself greeted with a canopy of glass and steel buildings and faces of complete strangers hovering around him. He was on his back looking skyward. They all mumbled to one another and with the slight ringing in Kurt's ear at that moment he couldn't understand them. Kurt tried to focus his vision a little more and steadily the ringing stopped.

"Is he okay?"

"Did you freaking see that?"

"It's a miracle! He should be dead!"

Kurt blinked several more times and slowly he pushed himself up and some of the crowd backed away. Kurt rubbed his head, feeling for any cuts or potential bruises. Nothing so far. He didn't feel to be in any pain at all. He couldn't figure out how he had wound up on the ground. He was just walking a moment ago.

"Are you okay, son?" A older gentlemen asked.

Kurt took a deep breath, everything seemed to be working properly. "Y-yeah. I uh, I think so. What..what happened?"

They all looked at each other as if silently asking who would be the one to explain.

"You stepped off the curb and a cab was only inches from you." A woman said, she held her young daughter close to her side. "Then you..you were on the sidewalk in the next moment."

"What?" Kurt asked. It didn't make sense there was no way he would have been able to dodge a cab that was that close.

"He flew, I tell you mama he flew!" The little girl said tugging on her mother's coat.

"Ssh, Jenny." The woman was still paying attention to Kurt. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt nodded again and forced a smile despite his confusion. "Yes. I'm..I'm fine."

The people tried to ask Kurt more question but the older gentleman who asked if Kurt was alright was shooing them away. He was thankful to him. Only after the crowd began to dissipate did Kurt realize there was one person who wasn't there annoying him. Sebastian. Kurt desperately began looking around more alert than he was seconds before. There was absolutely no way that jerk left him after he almost got hit by a car.

"Um, excuse me." Kurt said to the woman and her daughter. "That uh, that guy I was with...he was tall, brown hair, irritating.."

The woman shook her head a look of concern still on her face. "No, I'm sorry I didn't see anyone with you."

The little girl, Jenny, outstretched her arms and flapped them like a bird and made a whooshing noise. Kurt's brow furrowed a moment but ultimately disregarded it as the mother softly told her daughter to stop. Kurt, disappointed, nodded. Why would he expect someone like Sebastian to stick around during something like this.

"Oh, um never mind then." Kurt slowly got to his feet, his legs wobbling just a little. The older gentlemen who stayed around reached out and helped steady Kurt.

"Maybe we should call an ambulance." the man said. "Gee kid, I'm real sorry."

"No." Kurt said quickly. The very last thing Kurt wanted was to go to the hospital for this. They'd probably try calling his Dad or friends, either way Kurt felt completely fine. Besides his legs feeling kind of noodles for a few seconds, Kurt didn't seem to be hurt just very very confused.

"No, I don't need one. I'll be okay. Promise." Kurt looked over to the curb, it was a good ten feet away. His coffee was spilled on the street the cup lying beside a parked cab. Kurt assumed that was the car that was going to hit him. The older gentlemen who stayed, upon a closer inspection, was the driver.

Kurt assured the others around him that there was no need for him to go to the hospital. He needed to wrap his head around what exactly happened. No one seemed to really know. Everyone he talked to said the same thing, Kurt should have been hit by the cab but just moments before it hit him he was somehow lying on his back on the sidewalk well away from the curb. Kurt knew, without a doubt, he heard someone say his name and then someone or maybe something take hold of his arm. No one apparently heard or saw that though. It all seemed to coincide with Sebastian's disappearance in some way. A thought crossed Kurt's mind, could it have been Sebastian that saved him?

He was lucky to be alive but he wasn't sure if he had Sebastian to thank for that or what he owed his life to. Kurt had to try and wrap his head around this and piece together what happened, what really happened. Before he could go back to the loft, however, Kurt still needed to pick up Blaine's birthday gift. He continued to look over his shoulder the whole way back, a part of him hoping and expecting to see Sebastian there.

* * *

"Kurt, you've been acting weird all night." Blaine said leaning forward on the table. He moved closer beside Kurt and although they were the only two at the table for the moment, Blaine lowered his voice. "Are you...you're not still mad at me for last night are you?"

Kurt had been distracted all day long thinking of the accident, or the near accident. He couldn't remember how he wound up on the ground and it had really been bothering him. Dinner had been decent enough and Kurt made sure that the conversation stayed on Blaine, asking him how the visit with his parents went and then asked Marco about the game earlier. Now that they were at Callbacks and the evening was winding down Kurt was finding it difficult to keep his mind focused on other bits of conversation. All he wanted to do was find Sebastian and get answers.

"No." Kurt said shaking his head. Blaine was also very good and interrupting Kurt's expressions even if the change was ever so slightly different. "Blaine, no I'm no..I'm not upset about yesterday. I promise."

Blaine smiled, seeming relieved at that news and taking Kurt's word. "I was only concerned about you. You mean a lot to me, Kurt."

At any other time, Kurt was certain he would have felt butterflies in his stomach for hearing Blaine say something like this to him. As it was, all Kurt thought about was Sebastian which was highly inconvenient especially with Blaine sitting as close as he presently was.  
"I know that."

"Okay, then you know that...I always have your best interest at heart, right?" Blaine asked reaching out for Kurt's hand. This brought Kurt out of his thoughts of Sebastian.

Kurt stared down at their hands together. It wasn't as though Blaine had never held his hand before but Blaine had moved extremely close to Kurt. When his eyes moved back up to Blaine's face, it was only a few inches from his own. Kurt forgot how to breathe.

"Y-yes." Kurt stammered in a whisper. "I get that, and I appreciate it. You mean a lot to me too."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he squeezed Kurt's hand and began to lean in. This was it. Blaine was going to kiss him. Kurt had been waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember. But Blaine didn't feel that way for Kurt, it had been made clear back in high school. As Rachel had said the night beofre though, there could be a chance that he developed feelings after the last couple years. He tried not to smile too much like a fool and remained still, letting Blaine come to him. Kurt silently prayed this wasn't a dream and that he wouldn't wake up in his bed in the middle of the night.

"Alright Blaine you have to get up there, it's your birthday!" Rachel and Marco had returned from the stage. Kurt, not noticing their song had ended or practically caring if he was being honest, sat upright and turned his head to his best friend. Blaine's lips hadn't even grazed his own before the unexpected arrival and now Blaine had quickly pulled away, no longer sitting as close as he was and no longer holding onto Kurt's hand.

"Oh.." Rachel murmured catching the glare that Kurt was sending her way. She must have realized what she just successfully managed ruin. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Why don't we leave them alone and go find a booth for ourselves?" Marco chuckled and held Rachel from behind, kissing her just below her ear. She giggled and turned in his arms to playfully hit him on the chest.

"No. No, you weren't interrupting anything." Kurt said through gritted teeth. "We were just...talking. Just talking. You don't have to go." He sighed and stole a glance over to Blaine who was silent in the chair next to him, and in the dimly lit room Kurt could make out a blush on his face.

Rachel frowned. "Kurt I'm..Marco stop." She hissed a little more forcefully as he continued to kiss at her neck and pulled herself away from him. She sat in the chair on the other side of Kurt. "I..I didn't-" Her voice lowered a little to a whisper.

Kurt's lips pulled tight and he just shook his head. "It's fine. I said you weren't interrupting anything so just let it go."

There would be a conversation about that later on no doubt once they were back in the loft. Except, Marco was staying over tonight. Kurt nearly forgotten he had agreed to it.

Blaine cleared his throat, "I'm um, I think Rachel had a good idea. I'm gonna go play something, did you...did you want to join me?" He asked.

Kurt slowly smiled and got up from the table. "I'd love to."

Maybe this whole thing could be salvaged after all. Blaine sat at the piano, already instantly at home there. Blaine was far more talented at the piano than Kurt was, even though he had taken lessons. It was a natural gift for Blaine and watching him and hearing him play was something Kurt would never tire of. There was a decent crowd this evening and they all applauded when Kurt took to the mic. He had been here more than a few times with Rachel before and some of the regulars knew him and he spotted a couple of them as well as others he knew from classes.

They decided upon a song they had performed once back in high school, "Fuckin' Perfect" by Pink. And boy was it beautiful when Blaine played. Kurt nearly forgot he was supposed to be singing. The song always made him think of Blaine, so why was it half way through the song Kurt looked out to the crowd in the bar and found himself thinking of Sebastian. Not just thinking of him but blinking and picturing that asshole sitting at the table beside Rachel and her boyfriend. Kurt stumbled over the words a moment, almost believing the trick his mind was playing on him, but he recovered nicely. He didn't even like the guy and hardly knew him. Sure, he might owe his life to Sebastian but he still wasn't sure what actually went down. And, if Sebastian had saved him why the hell would he run off and not even check if Kurt was okay.

The room erupted in applause again at the end of the song and Kurt and Blaine both went back to the table to join Rachel and Marco.

"That was beautiful!" Rachel said still clapping.

"You've heard us sing it before." Kurt mumbled trying to suppress a grin.

"Oh but Kurt, the way you were singing it tonight. I don't know it was just...fresh? I don't know how to explain it." She looked to Marco for help describing it but he just shrugged leaning over to kiss Rachel on the neck again. Kurt was getting the feeling that Marco was a man of few words.

"She's right, Kurt you were amazing tonight." Blaine said touching Kurt on the arm gently.

Kurt smiled. "It really should have been more about you though, you're the birthday boy."

"I'll have other chances, and I'm glad the first time was with you and it was our song." Blaine reached for his drink.

Kurt blushed at this and looked down toward the table. He just needed to get up the nerve to just go through with what Blaine was trying to do earlier. He needed to kiss him Rachel and Marco be damned. It could be the perfect way for Kurt to stop thinking about Sebastian and focus on the guy Kurt really liked, Blaine.

"So, um you liked your presents?" Kurt asked trying to strike up conversation.

Blaine turned to Kurt and nodded with a great grin. "Yeah! I loved them all, thank you guys. And thanks for taking me out tonight, it's really nice getting to be here with you guys this year for my birthday."

"Anything, Blaine." Rachel said resting her head on Marco's shoulder. "We're really excited to have you here in New York with us."

"It was a little lonely without you last year." Kurt said. This was it, just do it. He told himself. Kurt took a deep breath and leaned in slowly to Blaine. "We-I missed you."

It took a moment for the recognition to show into Blaine's face when he realized what Kurt was doing. Blaine, much to Kurt's joy, started to lean forward. This was it. This was the moment.

"Hey, you're that guy from earlier today!" A young man with dark wild hair approached the table and pointed directly at Kurt.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Kurt whispered harshly as, once again, Blaine sat back and moved away from Kurt, blushing.

Kurt glanced up and clenched his jaw. The guy in question wasn't familiar at all and Kurt had had his fill of strangers and strange encounters for the day. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The guy nodded, "Yeah I watched you almost get hit by a cab today."

Kurt froze. The odds of running into a random stranger twice in one day was very slim in New York, exception being Sebastian. But this wasn't Sebastian it was a guy that Kurt couldn't remember seeing there. Then again, there were a lot of people standing around watching and he only clearly recalled the driver and the woman and her daughter.

"What? Oh my God, Kurt!" Rachel sat up in her chair alert and looking alarmed.

Great. He hadn't planned on telling either Rachel or Blaine.

"It..no, I'm fine. Almost is the key word here." Kurt said hurriedly.

"Yeah, but no one can figure out how you didn't get hit man." The guy continued talking and Kurt wished he would just stop. "Like, that cab was right there, you should have been splattered and then you were just..on the sidewalk."

Kurt tried his best to smile politely but gave up. "Yes, thank you. Believe it or not I was there. And look I'm fine. Thank you for seeing me and feeling the need to come over and relive the story with me again. As much fun as this has been I think I'm going to get back to my friends now. Thank you."

The guy scowled a little and walked away mumbling something under his breath. Kurt knew it was probably as nice a word as Kurt had just acted toward the guy.

"Kurt.." Blaine said, his tone full of concern with the look to match.

"I'm fine." Kurt snapped. "This is why I didn't tell you guys, you'd get all worried over

nothing. I'm obviously okay, didn't even go to the hospital. I don't have a scratch or a bruise, nothing. Perfectly healthy so let's get back to what we were doing." Kurt sighed and added softly, "Although with my luck right now, chances are someone will come over and tell me that they're my long lost twin."

Rachel and Blaine exchanged a glance but neither said anything right away. But Kurt

could see that they were waiting for Kurt to explain without any further prompting from them. He pinched the bridge of his nose. All he wanted to do was kiss Blaine before he died, was that asking for too much?

"Alright. I was out getting your birthday gift and I stopped for coffee. I was walking

down the street and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I stepped off the curb at the wrong time and, well, there was a cab right there. But, as you can tell I didn't get hit. I woke up on my back in the middle of the sidewalk away from the curb."

Blaine tilted his head a little. "How is that?"

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe my reflexes are better than I give them credit for. Honestly though, I don't quite remember."

He purposely left out the bit about Sebastian being there, or of Kurt even learning Sebastian's name. Rachel took out her phone. Kurt knew what she was doing.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital, just to make sure. You could have internal bleeding or something."

"No!" Kurt reached across and snatched Rachel's phone. "Calm down crazy. Does it look like I'm bleeding, have anything broken? It happened hours ago, I think I'm going to live."

Rachel scowled and took her phone back, putting it away.

"Maybe she's right." Marco said, "I mean, no offense, but like you could have a concussion or something."

Kurt shot Marco a look. Who was this guy to think he could give his opinion on what Kurt should do. He had gotten enough of that from Sebastian today. Blaine was right there again, taking Kurt's hand.

"Would you both stop?" Kurt said aggravated and pulled his hand from Blaine's. "I'm not this fragile doll that you both have to...coddle anytime something happens. Just stop. I get it, you care and I'm grateful for that and I don't know why all of a sudden within the last couple months you've been on my ass anytime I sneeze or get a papercut, but it has to stop."

The pair of them looked hurt. Marco sat there sipping his drink and popping chips and salsa into his mouth, deciding not to add more to the conversation.

"Relax, you don't have to be so hostile. We're only trying to help." Blaine said.

"I'm not hostile!" Kurt snapped. He froze and instantly thought back to Sebastian. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling quickly.

"I've gotta go." Kurt stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Kurt, no. Wait!" Blaine said stumbling to get up from the table and to follow after. He appeared to be the only one, Rachel and Marco stayed put.

"Leave me alone Blaine." Kurt grumbled, stopping at the door to put his jacket on.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. We both just really care about you." Blaine explained. It didn't make it better.

"You two are my best friends, I'd be very concerned if you didn't." Kurt pushed the door open but stopped to turn back to Blaine. "There is a line though and I think you guys crossed it a few months back." They were always concerned for Kurt, like friends would be, but it was true. Thinking back over the last couple months Kurt noticed that all of the worrying had increased tenfold. It was touching at first but now it was getting downright annoying, especially with Blaine. He was worse than Rachel was sometimes.

Blaine followed after him out into the streets, jogging to catch up with Kurt and to stand in front of him, the way Sebastian had done earlier.

"Move, Blaine." Kurt said, avoiding eye contact with him. It was hard to be mad with Blaine sometimes, especially when he gave Kurt this doe-eyed look that Kurt swore he did on purpose. This time, Kurt wanted to stay angry, at least for a little while longer.

"No. Come on, Kurt let's go back inside."

Kurt crossed his arms defiantly and proceeded to stare off to the left of Blaine. And Blaine, whether he knew the effect it had on Kurt or not, was trying to get Kurt to meet his gaze.

"I had a good time, and I'm really glad you had a Happy Birthday, but I really just need to get going." Kurt tried his best to keep calm. It didn't help that Sebastian was back in his mind again and he was thinking of the incident (which he would from here on out refer to the accident-not-accident as) and all Kurt wanted to do was have some quiet time to think things over again.

"I wish you'd stay." Blaine said sadly.

Kurt met Blaine's eyes, like an idiot, and there were Blaine's hazel eyes looking the size of saucers. And Blaine standing there in his signature bowtie and button down being as dapper as anyone could be, with a puppydog look on his face. Kurt melted instantly.

"You cheat, Blaine Anderson."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that."

The corners of Blaine's mouth turned up into a knowing smile ever so slightly, still he played innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, don't deny it. You say something sweet and follow it up by the most…" Kurt cleared his throat. "Just forget it." Kurt scoffed softly. "Look, I'm not mad I just want some time to myself and I know that it's your birthday and I promise I'm not trying to ruin it. Today has been pretty stressful and-"

Blaine surged forward with no warning. Blaine's lips were suddenly against his own and although it was for the briefest of moments, the kiss was still nice and left Kurt blushing.

"Sorry." Blaine apologized rubbing the back of his neck where a deep red blush creeped up toward his face.

"Don't apologize." Kurt said softly. "It wasn't unwanted."

Blaine smiled and sighed. "Yeah, well, I'll let you go. I just...I wanted to do that before you left. Thanks for the gift and dinner and the song. Gonna put this up there as one of the best birthdays."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that, I don't know if I can match it next year. It's putting a lot of pressure on me to raise the bar."

"I think you'll come up with something, knowing you." Blaine said.

They fell silent for a long moment. Kurt cleared his throat. "I'm still going to go though, nothing against you or what just happened. I swear. I just need some time to myself. Although, now I think we need to discuss that kiss and umm, well.."

"Us?" Blaine offered with a grin. "You promise it wasn't unwanted?"

Kurt laughed a little and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders as he boldly pulled himself against Blaine in the middle of the sidewalk. He smirked, loving the way Blaine was blushing and smiling back at him. He leaned in and this time let the kiss deepen becoming more sensual than the first. Blaine's hand moved up to rest gently on Kurt's hips. Kurt's head spun, this was how he always pictured kissing Blaine.

"Unwanted?" Kurt whispered pulling back. "Never."

Blaine exhaled, out of breath from the kiss. Kurt felt proud of himself for having such an effect on Blaine. He never dreamed that something like this would actually happen between them.

Blaine nodded. Kurt pulled away but Blaine grabbed onto his hand for a moment.

"Tomorrow. We'll get coffee?" Kurt grinned, still feeling a little light headed from the kiss. "I'll buy, as a way to apologize for me bailing tonight."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "Sounds like a plan. But if you really want to make up for leaving, you can kiss me like that again tomorrow."

Kurt bit down on his lip in an attempt to keep from smiling. "Okay. It's a...date?"

"Yeah. A date."

Kurt expected to wake up now. He was waiting for it and dreading it. The day had started out strange and unusual but the evening ended on a perfect note. Almost too perfect. Everything with Blaine was happening fast. There didn't appear to be any previous signs. Blaine had made it quite clear that he was only interested in being friends with Kurt. Then there was the kiss, or kisses, two of them. He had a date with Blaine Anderson one of his best friends and long time crush. Again everything felt perfect as if it was finally coming out Kurt.

While Kurt was at the top of the hill the only way for him to go was down. Half way back to the loft, Kurt remembered Rachel and Marco would be back soon. He couldn't go back there. It was almost eleven and Kurt wanted more time to think over the events of the day. As he wandered down the street, Kurt thought about nothing else except the kiss and the date he had tomorrow. He hummed the song "Perfect" as he stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn. He was jarred from his thoughts at the sound of tires screeching and Kurt swore he heard an echo on the wind of someone screaming his name. Kurt jumped and wildly flung his arms as he turned behind him. A group of people gave Kurt a look and stepped away from him. Kurt's heart raced. There was no one behind him. Kurt could have sworn he heard his name. The sign gave the okay to cross and people pushed past Kurt.

He pulled his arms in close to try and avoid those moving past him but he didn't cross the street with them, Kurt stayed put. He took in lungfuls of air, trying to calm himself down. He was imagining things, that's all. The thoughts of Blaine went out of his mind for the time replaced, once again, by Sebastian. He needed answers. Kurt would have to find Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 3 KURT

There were no dreams that night or at least if there were, Kurt couldn't remember. Kurt returned to the loft well after Rachel and Marco had come back. Having spent most of the night wandering around the city or sitting in a small 24-hour cafe, Kurt didn't make it back to the loft until well after three in the morning. Kurt had assured Rachel he was a alive, constantly having to text her about every twenty minutes to prove he was alive. She must have fallen asleep around two o'clock because the texts had stopped coming through.

He woke up before Rachel and her boyfriend, which had only given Kurt about four hours of sleep. His mind still raced with the everything that happened the day before. The run in with Sebastian, the incident, Blaine kissing him. Blaine. Kurt had to meet Blaine later on today for a coffee date. He sat up in bed and listened to the silence of his loft. Kurt took a deep breath in hoping the silence would help clear his mind but the silence only made the thoughts in Kurt's head louder.

With it being so early, Kurt had plenty of time to kill between now and when he'd have to go meet Blaine. To be honest, Kurt wasn't looking forward to any kind of interaction with a (no doubt) upset or worried Rachel first thing in the morning. The hot water of the shower felt nice against Kurt's skin and his muscles. Apparently he was holding a lot of tension in his shoulders. Kurt never thought of himself as a tense or uptight person. That was mostly Rachel's job. He thought this fondly. He loved Rachel and wouldn't change a thing about her, even if she could be a little high maintenance. She had come a long way since High School.

Those thoughts lead Kurt back to thinking of Sebastian. This stranger was occupying his thoughts more than Kurt cared for. Blaine should be the only one there right now. Later this afternoon it was very possible that Kurt was about to get everything he ever wanted from Blaine, a boyfriend. Kurt flushed. He had only dated two other guys prior and they both happened last year shortly after his arrival at NYADA. The relationships didn't last long. One of them was only for a few weeks, ending shortly after the guy told Kurt he'd look better if he lost a few pounds.

The second guy lasted for nearly six months and had started to become serious. At least, Kurt thought the relationship was getting serious. His name was Kyle. Apparently, Kurt wasn't the only person Kyle had been seeing during their half a year together and Kurt promptly ended their relationship when he walked into Kyle's apartment to find some bottled blonde riding him like a damn mechanical bull.

Kurt had stopped trying after that. Well, Kurt had tried dating once more but when he was stood up during his next attempt at dating to get over Kyle earlier this summer, Kurt called it quits. A few months later, Blaine came to the city to get ready for his first year at NYADA. Being apart for a year when the two had been nearly inseparable in High School was tough. It didn't take long for them to click back into place. Two months passed and Kurt was good about keeping his feelings for Blaine even more locked away than before. Of course, last night was the exception. Kurt couldn't tell if he was truly ready for this or not. He cared deeply about Blaine and had always wondered what it would be like to date him, but he didn't want to risk their friendship being ruined. Much like Blaine's concern in high school.

"Think it's safe to say it's already ruined, Hummel." Kurt murmured aloud as he climbed out of the shower. The way they had kissed each other last night, Kurt didn't know if he could go back to just thinking of Blaine as a friend at this point. It was complicated. Probably more complicated than Kurt wanted it to be. He better get a boyfriend out of all of this.

He was quick about getting ready and practically tip-toed around the loft as to not wake up Rachel or Marco. Frankly, he was a little surprised she didn't wake up at the sound of the shower. He stopped for a moment to peek into Rachel's corner of the loft and found her sleeping in Marco's arms, chest falling up and down evenly. Kurt smirked a little and went to get dressed.

Kurt sent Rachel a text letting her know that he would be out meeting Blaine and to not worry. Of course, it was only around ten o'clock at this point and Kurt didn't plan on texting or calling Blaine until the afternoon. For now, Kurt would go around the city doing the impossible and search for Sebastian. The only way he was going to get this guy out of his head was to find him, thank him for saving his life and then move on. Looking for someone in New York without knowing where to look was the proverbial needle in a haystack. The only thing he knew about Sebastian was that when it came to coffee he liked caramel. That gave Kurt basically nothing to work with.

Kurt checked coffeehouses and cafes that were closest to his building and would branch out from there. After about the fifth place, Kurt realized how insane all of this was and almost resigned to call it quits and have an early lunch with Blaine. The one thing that stopped him was the Starbucks that Kurt had gone into the day before. Kurt stood outside and looked around. He didn't see Sebastian outside on the street anywhere, maybe he'd be inside. It was crazy and impossible but Kurt was desperate enough at this point to try it.

The line was fairly long again and while Kurt didn't particularly want coffee he would stand and wait. He glanced around at the tables and chairs and there was no Sebastian. Kurt felt like a fool for believing that twice in a row he'd stumble upon Sebastian in the exact same place. Things like that never just happen. Kurt ordered a tall iced coffee this time around and moved to add a little bit more cream to it, feeling disappointed.

"You changed it."

Kurt jumped spilling his coffee, he mumbled an apology and turned to the person beside him.

"You." Kurt said and to his surprise Sebastian was standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Me." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Is it a habit of yours to spill your coffee?"

Kurt scowled at Sebastian as he cleaned himself and the counter up. "Only when you have the habit of appearing out of thin air."

"Is it my fault that you aren't very perceptive?" Sebastian asked with a small scoff.

Kurt should have felt relieved that Sebastian was here, because now he could try and get some answers or at least thank the guy for saving him. As it was, Kurt found himself to be more annoyed that Sebastian was here and he owed that to Sebastian's mouth.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked tossing away his napkins and salvaging what he could of his drink.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "I think you were the one looking for me."

Kurt's mouth hung open a little, "How do you know I was looking for you?"

"Because I watched you come inside and look around." Sebastian took a sip from the cup in his right hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. "Just because I was looking around doesn't mean that I was looking for you. I could be here meeting someone else."

"Ah, yes, but see when you didn't spot me I could see the little scowl on your face. You could only make that face if you were upset or pissed off at the person who were looking for. And let's face it after yesterday, I think it's safe to say that I'm not high on the list of people you'd be happy to see."

Kurt hated how on point Sebastian was. He still wasn't sure where Sebastian was at that made Kurt look past him. Kurt clenched his jaw and moved over to a recently open table and took a seat. Sebastian followed without invitation which is exactly what Kurt anticipated.

"I was looking for you to talk about yesterday." Kurt said as he took a seat.

"What about it?" Sebastian asked and sat across from Kurt. He set both coffee cups onto the table but continued to only drink from one.

Kurt had been ready to ask Sebastian all sorts of probing questions but now sitting here, Kurt couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he landed on the other thing he had wanted to do.

"Thank you." Kurt said. "Thank you, for saving me."

There was a brief moment of silence before Sebastian let out a soft dry laugh.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Kurt blinked. That wasn't the response he had been expecting. "T-thank you for saving me. You saved me yesterday."

Sebastian arched and brow and sat back in his chair watching Kurt with slight amusement. "I did what now?"

Kurt almost slammed his hands onto the table, why did Sebastian have to be so damn difficult? He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "You know, we were walking down the street and you were stalking-"

"I think you mean walking." Sebastian interjected and smiled after seeing the annoyed expression that crossed Kurt's face.

"Stalking," Kurt corrected "after me and I turned my head to tell you to leave me alone and then I stepped off the curb into the street without looking and then I...I woke up on the ground. On my back and away from the curb."

With the look that Sebastian was giving him, Kurt instantly regretted saying anything at all. Kurt knew it had to be Sebastian who kept him from being hit. It had to be as there was no other explanation. And while this explanation was wild as is, Kurt was coming to terms with how logical it could be.

"I saved you?" Sebastian asked a smile playing on his lips. "Why in the hell would I do that?"

Kurt's face started to grow warm. He put his hands in his lap and balled them into fists. "I don't know. But when I woke up you were gone, so it had to be you."

"Let me get this straight. Because I wasn't around to make sure you were okay after you were dumb enough to walk into the street without looking, you assume that it was I who 'saved' you." Sebastian's recap made Kurt feel even more foolish. Still, Kurt was not backing down. He nodded stiffly and made eye contact with Sebastian.

"You are nuts." Sebastian scoffed.

"I am not-I'm not nuts." Kurt's voice raised in volume but he was quick to bring it back down. "I know what I saw...okay I don't know what I _saw._ But, I heard someone scream my name and then I...there was someone grabbing my arm and they pulled me back."

Sebastian sipped at his coffee nonchalantly watching Kurt elaborate on the story.

"Sounds like a good person. Couldn't have been me."

Kurt sighed and glanced down at his coffee. " 're right, it couldn't have been."

When Kurt looked up he saw the corners of Sebastian's twitch ever so slightly as if he was trying to keep himself smiling. Kurt studied Sebastian for a moment. While he didn't particularly like Sebastian, at all, he believed it was him who called out and pulled him back from the curb.

"If it wasn't you...how did the person know my name, and why weren't you there when I woke up. You are were so determined to learn my name and to follow me I can't believe that I would almost die and then you'd run off without caring. Okay, maybe not caring but without any interest with how I was."

Sebastian tilted his head a little. He had a good poker face, Kurt gave him credit for that. Before leaving this table Kurt would get the truth from him.

"If I remember correctly, you told me to get the hell out of your life." Sebastian shrugged. "That's exactly what I did. I turned and left, before you were stupid enough to walk off into oncoming traffic."

"That's impossible, it happened only seconds after that. You would have had to have seen it." Kurt folded his arms across his chest. Sebastian didn't look phased by any of this he just drummed his long fingers on the table.

"Yeah, and if that's the case how could I possibly get over to you? I was, what, a good ten feet from you when you stormed off? I'm not a good runner so I couldn't have made it to you in time. And as for the name, maybe you heard what you wanted to hear. Or it was a car horn. I don't know. Wasn't there. "

Kurt bit down on his lip trying to keep himself as calm as he could as to not start yelling. Sebastian was pretty far away from him at the time, there was no logical way that Sebastian would have been able to get over to him to pull him from harm's way. Sebastian would have had to be right next to him and he wasn't. Kurt was so sure that Sebastian saving him was the only explanation and that it was without flaws. As Sebastian pointed out the idea was clearly flawed. Kurt's anger started to fade the more he thought on Sebastian's words. Perhaps he was right. Kurt wanted to be right about this, there was a feeling in his gut that told him Sebastian was responsible for this but all of the facts started to stack against him. Kurt's shoulders sagged and he looked down at this half empty iced coffee, beads of condensation rolling down the sides of the cup.

Was this disappointment he was feeling? And was it because Kurt had been wrong, or that he was looking forward to Sebastian being the one who saved him? There was a long minute of silence and Kurt could feel Sebastian watching him.

"Geez, you look as though I skinned a puppy." Sebastian said breaking the silence and breaking through Kurt's thoughts.

Kurt scoffed at this and made a face at Sebastian out of disapproval. "The saying is kicked a puppy, not skinned one."

Sebastian shrugged innocently and sipped his coffee. Kurt's eyes went to the second coffee cup, he noticed it was there the entire time but didn't think until now to ask about it.

"Why do you have two cups of coffee? Why not just get one Venti?" Kurt asked.

There was a beat before Sebastian replied in a casual tone, "Because one is for you."

Kurt had not expected this answer. "What?" He asked quietly.

"One is for you." Sebastian said and pushed the other cup across the table. "Yeah, I know you have one right there but it's that caramel one you were thinking about getting yesterday. I had one and it was good. I thought you should try it and not miss out."

Kurt sat there looking from the coffee to Sebastian. In the short, extremely short, amount of time that Kurt had known Sebastian he was starting to notice one thing; he had the irritating ability to go from quite possibly the most annoying and man he had ever met to surprisingly thoughtful or even sweet without warning. It was throwing Kurt for a loop. It didn't make sense. This must have shown on Kurt's face because Sebastian's brow furrowed the next moment.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm just trying to figure you out." Kurt said.

The corner's of Sebastian's mouth turned up and with a cocky smile muttered "Good luck." as he took another drink of his coffee. Kurt continued to stare.

"Are you going to drink the damn coffee or not?" Sebastian snapped. Apparently he didn't like Kurt staring and a part of Kurt rejoiced over this, claiming some kind of victory over Sebastian by making him uncomfortable for a change.

"Yes." Kurt pulled the coffee close to him, it was still hot. "Thanks. You didn't have to do this."

"I know that." Sebastian said, his arms cross over his chest. "No one made me do it, it was my own decision."

"We write our own stories." Kurt mumbled into his coffee as he took a drink.

"Is that all you wanted? To find me and thank me for saving you? Even though I had nothing to do with the prolonging of your life. I think you lucked out. Anyone dumb enough to blindly step off a curb into traffic deserves to be hit."

Kurt pursed his lips. And there was the irritating Sebastian again, the thoughtfulness and potential sweetness gone.

"Yes. And again, had I not been busy screaming at you for you to stop following me I wouldn't have walked off into traffic." Kurt said leaning forward on the table. Sebastian leaned back, his lips still curled in a smile.

"Had someone told me their name when I asked the first time maybe I wouldn't have continued to follow them, there in saving said person from making an idiotic decision such as walking into traffic." Sebastian retorted.

Kurt leaned closer to Sebastian, "Is that true? Would you have stopped following me if I told you my name sooner?"

Sebastian's eyes searched Kurt's for a moment and there was a long pause and Kurt wondered what it was Sebastian was looking for. His eyes were really nice. No, not just nice they were pure gorgeous. They were green with flecks of gold when the light hit them just right. And that thought burned Kurt when he allowed himself to admit just how much he liked looking at Sebastian's eyes. Every time Kurt wanted to hate Sebastian there was something else that drew Kurt in further.

"No." Sebastian replied. "Truthfully I probably would have kept following you."

Kurt grinned, "Ha! I knew it." He sat back in his chair. "See it is all you're fault."

Sebastian shook his head, "I would have rather walked with you as opposed to following, or as you like to consider it, stalking. You were being difficult."

"I was not being difficult. I think it's fair for someone to be hesitant of a perfect stranger stalking them. And you were stalking me. I'm pretty much convinced you still are." Kurt said.

"I like to think that we've moved on from strangers by now. We know each other's names. I got you coffee. At best we're casual acquaintances." Sebastian pointed out and smirked, his nose wrinkling a little as he did.

It made Kurt smile and even chuckle slightly. He sipped the coffee again. Sebastian was right, the caramel macchiato here was really good and in that moment there was another though that occurred him, something Sebastian had said when he offered Kurt the coffee.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that." Sebastian said waiting for Kurt to explain further.

"How did you know I was thinking of getting a caramel macchiato instead of my usual?" It was a fair question. To Kurt's recollection it had only been a thought in his head.

Sebastian took a deep breath, his poker face was back. "You can never stay on one topic for too long, can you?"

"Just answer the question."

"What do you want me to say?" Sebastian asked. "You muttered it and I heard you."

Kurt's brow furrowed. "No I didn't."

"Yeah you did. Just like now, you muttered 'we write our own stories.' What does that mean by the way?"

Kurt was positive that he hadn't muttered it yesterday, even though he did have a habit of doing that from time to time. It wouldn't be uncommon, but he was certain it was just a thought. "Uhm, it's..it's just something that my mom used to say to me." He said. "It means that we determine our own destinies, we have control over our own future and all the choices in it."

Sebastian's tongue darted out for a moment to sweep across his lower lip, and like a hawk Kurt's eyes followed it. Sebastian's brow arched up. "Interesting."

"Yeah." Kurt cleared his throat and took his eyes off of Sebastian. "What, do you believe fate exists?"

Kurt wasn't sure what he wanted to hear in response from Sebastian, whether it was a yes or no answer in its simplest form or a full explanation as to what Sebastian's views were on fate. Sebastian reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think it's up for debate." He replied. "It was nice having coffee with you, Kurt."

Sebastian pushed out from the table and stood. Kurt blinked, taken aback by the abrupt end to their conversation.

"W-wait." Kurt said hurriedly and in his rush to stand nearly knocked the chair over. He caught Sebastian chuckle quietly at this as he picked up his coffee cup.

"What is it now, Kurt?" The way his name rolled off Sebastian's tongue made Kurt feel warm. "I told you, it wasn't me who saved you."

"I know that." Kurt said a little defensive. "That wasn't what I was about to say."

"Okay. You say you know, but do you believe it?" Sebastian asked tilting his head.

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, contemplating on if he should lie or not. Something told him that whatever answer he gave Sebastian would know the honest one. "No. I still believe it was you. You said it wasn't, but..I think, no, I _know_ it was you. So, thank you for both the coffee and with the whole saving my life thing. You don't have to admit it. I don't know how, but I'm certain it was you."

Sebastian gave a slow nod, considering this. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" Kurt stammered, truly baffled.

Sebastian turned back to him just before walking away. "Psychology, remember? Promise I won't stare...much." He added with a smirk that made his nose wrinkle again.

* * *

The encounter with Sebastian was not what Kurt was expecting. Then again, Sebastian wasn't what Kurt expected. He didn't know how to react to Sebastian's comment about having psychology tomorrow so Kurt had said nothing and watched Sebastian walk out of the coffeehouse. Kurt stayed around for at least another thirty minutes finishing up his coffee that Sebastian had gotten for him. Sebastian was a mess of contradictions and Kurt was starting to wonder if it would even be worth it to try and sort him out.

By the time that it came around for Kurt to meet Blaine, Kurt had been so preoccupied with Sebastian that he hardly found time to stress out about his date. Of course, ten minutes before Blaine was to show up Kurt had all of his nerves hit him at once. His leg bounced under the table and Kurt continually checked his watch and then the clock on the wall to make sure they were correct. Kurt had arrived early to a separate coffee house that was close to Central Park. He hadn't gone back to the loft, spending most of his time riding around on the subway trying to think over his encounter with Sebastian.

"Kurt!" Blaine said happily as he approached the small booth Kurt sat at. He was smiling at Kurt with his hazel eyes looking just about as cheerful as Kurt had ever seen them. Kurt felt at ease the moment Blaine slid into the booth, two coffee's in hand. "I'm not late, am I?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I just got here early."

"Good. I wanted to make sure I was on time today." Blaine said and handed Kurt one of the coffees. "Medium nonfat mocha, right?"

Kurt stared at the coffee and nodded. "My usual." He said almost disappointed that it wasn't a caramel macchiato.

"Do I know you, or do I know you?" Blaine chuckled.

"You know me."

After that the air around them felt awkward and uncomfortable. The last time Kurt felt this way around Blaine was back in high school the day that Kurt told Blaine that he had feelings for him as more than a friend. Blaine sat on the other side of the booth, both hands on his coffee and staring down at the table with a reserved smile. When Kurt glanced over he caught Blaine's lips moving ever so slightly.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt ducked his head down trying to catch Blaine's gaze.

"What?" Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to Kurt. "Sorry. I'm..I'm a little nervous."

Kurt was glad that he wasn't the only one nervous about this. He drew in a breath and decided to just jump head first into everything. The longer they put off the conversation the more awkward it would become. Kurt cleared his throat which garnered Blaine's attention again.

"About last night and the kissing." Kurt started off with and waited for Blaine to follow up but Blaine looked apprehensive to say anything he just nodded and smiled.

"Come on, Blaine. We're both adults, we can talk about this. This isn't high school anymore. We kissed and I know what it meant to me but I need to know what that kiss meant to you."

Blaine bit down on his lip and nodded. He shifted in his seat, set his coffee aside and reached across the table to take Kurt's hand.

"You're right. Kurt, last night that kiss was…" He scoffed softly with a bashful smile. "That was something I've wanted to do for a long time. I know what I told you back in high school, about how I didn't want to ruin our friendship well that was just..I was stupid. I like you alot, Kurt. And last year when you weren't around it made me realize how much I love having you in my life and by my side."

Kurt's heart fluttered at this confession and he didn't take his eyes from Blaine even for a second. Kurt did his best to keep his breathing in check but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He was also trying not to smile like a complete idiot. The muscles in his face worked hard to keep a reserved smile until Blaine was finished.

Blaine put his other hand on Kurt's, holding his hand with both. "Kurt, I would..I would love for you to consider me your boyfriend. If you'll have me that is. I know that I've been acting like a complete basket case lately. Rachel and I both have-"

"That's not so unusual for Rachel." Kurt interjected and they both shared a laugh.

"True. I just care about you, a lot. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, or to protect you. So uhm, yeah." Blaine exhaled and glanced away for a moment, his cheeks a light rose color. "I uhh, that's it."

Kurt pulled his lips into his mouth for a moment still trying his best to keep his smile under control. Nothing he did worked at this point. Kurt beamed across at Blaine and reached out to take Blaine's hands now. "I've waited a long time to hear you say this." He confessed. "It sounds pathetic but I've been holding onto hope that you'd come around. Let's face it, I'm a catch." He winked. "You'd be crazy to not want this."

Blaine laughed and smiled, his eyes flashing with happiness. Kurt loved Blaine's smile it always warmed his heart.

"In answer to your proposal, yes I'd love to consider you my boyfriend." Kurt said. "I've never had a guy ask me so formally before like this. It's normally just been assumed that after a few dates and a couple consecutive nights together that we're a thing." Kurt frowned a little realizing what he said. "not that you needed to know that."

"It's alright." Blaine said. He got up and moved to the same side of the booth as Kurt. "So since we're dating can I kiss you now?"

"Do you also want to give me your pin and invite me to the sock hop?" Kurt joked.

Blaine shook his head at Kurt's joke and leaned in. He put his hand gently on the back of Kurt's head as their lips met, keeping Kurt there for a few extra seconds longer. Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach. He sat back and opened his eyes, as he did Kurt half expected to be met with the gaze of a certain pair of green eyes. The thought shocked Kurt and he froze. Why would he even presume that. Blaine's brow furrowed a moment.

"Kurt? You okay?"

Kurt blinked and forced a smile as his gaze refocused on Blaine and the hazel colored eyes in front of him. "Yes. Sorry, I was...thinking."

"Good thinking?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt lied. "Just...I realized that I get to do this all the time now, kind of surreal."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently, "I know what you mean."

They continued to sit on the same side of the booth for the rest of their date. The two talked about the performance they gave at Callbacks the night before and planned what their next performance would be the following weekend when they went back. Blaine talked about the visit from his parents in detail and how he was already working on a song and using Kurt's gift to write it all down on. They laughed and went about their business as they normally would have except now, they were dating.

Kurt was dating Blaine. It was something that Kurt never thought would be true. Again this was a situation where he was ready and waiting to wake up tangled in his sheets with Rachel singing as he prepared breakfast. Kurt didn't wake up though, this was real. Just as his encounter with Sebastian earlier that day was real. Each time Kurt took a sip of his coffee he kept expecting that hint of caramel, but there was none.

It was still early in the evening by the time they left the coffeehouse and Blaine suggested they go for a walk through Central Park. The weather was beautiful, just cool enough where a jacket was all that was needed and the leaves were changing on all the trees. Blaine held onto Kurt's hand as they walked and pulled him closer so their shoulder brushed as they walked. For a good portion of their walk the two remained silent. Kurt assumed that Blaine was thinking of Kurt and maybe even reflecting back on their kisses or the fact that they were dating.

Blaine a goofy grin on his face and Kurt could only imagine that was what Blaine was thinking about. And in all honesty Kurt felt guilty, because he knew that was what he should have been focused on. Like most everything else over the last three days, Kurt's mind was starting to wander to Sebastian again. Sebastian could manage to be annoying even when he wasn't around. Kurt kept thinking about how tomorrow would go in psychology and wondered what he could do to effectively get Sebastian and his stupid green eyes and cocky smirk out of his head. Thanking him obviously didn't work. Probably because Sebastian denied having anything to do with saving him from that cab. That did make thanking someone a little more difficult. Regardless, Kurt needed to forget about Sebastian he just wasn't sure how.


	5. Chapter 4 SEBASTIAN

There were few things that Sebastian hated more than New York City. Some of the things on the list included television crime shows, Sarah Jessica Parker, the entire hashtag craze, and while he was at it, the entirety of social media. Yet here Sebastian was living in The Big Apple. He also hated that nickname for the city. He spent most of his life bitter toward everything around him but there was something about New York that he hated above anything else. Sebastian wasn't a masochist, or maybe he was that wasn't exactly something he felt the need to look into at the moment, he was in New York for a reason.

The apartment he had gotten was a little more than what he needed. It was lavish, to say the least. He found a penthouse suite and made sure it was stocked with everything that would keep him entertained. He didn't stock it with the latest technology, because if Sebastian was honest (and he always was) he hated technology. He had a television and a DVD player with a modest collection of movies, mostly classics. Almost every room in the apartment had multiple bookshelves packed with books and some journals. Sebastian was a fan of the written word and over time found it the best way to escape. He also had a pretty modern stereo system along with a grand piano, a record player and a cello sitting in the corner of the living room. If Sebastian had to be in New York he was going to have to find distractions to pretend that he was anywhere but. The place was an odd mix of modern and period and somehow managed to work.

Sebastian didn't know how long he would be here. At first he figured it'd be a quick visit but as events began to play out it could be some time before he would be able to leave. He returned to his apartment late in the evening that Sunday after he spent the afternoon with Kurt.

Kurt.

That one person was the cause for all of Sebastian's troubles and the reason for his visit to New York. Of course, it was too soon to tell if Sebastian was right or not. It had only been a few days since his first actual interaction with the boy, but Sebastian had been watching him for a few weeks now. And all Sebastian couldn't think about was him.

"You're home late." A voice said in darkness of the apartment as Sebastian closed the door behind him.

Sebastian flicked the lights on, finding exactly who he expected sitting on his couch.

"Hunter. Why am I not surprised?" Sebastian muttered.

Hunter smirked, his feet kicked up onto the coffee table a glass full of Sebastian's expensive brandy in his hand. "My place sucks compared to this. With all these extra rooms, you think you'd invite me to stay."

Sebastian glared at the other and shrugged off his coat, hanging it by the door. "I'll pass. So you were just sitting in the dark, waiting for me to get home?"

Hunter chuckled and took a sip from his glass. "No, I turned off the lights before you got in. Effect and all."

"You always did favor the theatrics." Sebastian commented and walked over to the bar to fix himself a drink. "Get your feet off my table. Was there something I could help you with?"

Hunter waited a minute before heeding Sebastian's command and sat up a little straighter, throwing his arm over the back of the couch. "I can't pay my friend Sebastian a visit?"

"Seeing as how we aren't friends...no." Sebastian's back was turned as he poured himself a glass of gin. He paused a moment to pick up his brandy and scowling at the empty bottle. That glass must not have been Hunter's first drink.

"Ouch." Hunter raised the glass to his lips. "I'm going to pretend that one didn't hurt. After all we've been through together."

"Nothing personal," Sebastian sighed. "I don't do friends."

It was true. Sebastian did not let people get close to him for his own reasons. Hunter wasn't his friend and while he didn't completely hate the other, he didn't exactly like him.

"And here I am thinking that I'm the exception to it all."

Sebastian replaced the stopper and picked up his glass, spinning around to fix his gaze on Hunter. "Similar interests and goals does not make us friends."

"Indeed it doesn't." Hunter replied tilting his head to the side a little. "I can only assume to know where you've been. And I can only assume that you haven't acquired it yet."

"I'm going to tell you what I told you yesterday and the day before that. This is going to take a little time."

Hunter's expression hardened and his eyes narrowed on Sebastian. "Time isn't exactly on our side, Samya-"

"Sebastian." He corrected with a stern voice, interjecting before Hunter could finish.

There was a slight smile on Hunter's lips his green eyes almost matching Sebastian's own. Hunter exhaled softly licking his lips.

"My apologies, _Sebastian_." He emphasized the name. "But time isn't something we have right now. They're out looking for him as we speak. And this...guy you supposedly found-"

"Kurt." Sebastian said, deciding to remain standing. He slid his free hand into his pocket and took a drink.

Hunter sneered a little at the name. "Kurt. Really?" He shook his head. "This Kurt person, you better be sure he's the one or we're wasting the time we don't have."

"If I have to hear this speech one more time I'm going to throw myself off the terrace." Sebastian tried not to let the irritation creep into his voice.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't kill you."

"Certainly not for a lack of trying." Sebastian mumbled into his glass. He swallowed and continued. "Did you really come here to nag at me again?"

"Just making sure you stay on track. You've already spent two weeks watching him. Had we done it my way we'd have been out of this city on the third day. Hell, maybe even the first. We're lucky no one else has found him." There was a beat before Hunter added, "That we know of."

"I know that." It was becoming hard to keep his voice calm. This was the third time the two of them had this conversation. "But this one is different from the others." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose thinking back to the few interactions he had so far with Kurt. "I have to be sure. He doesn't show any signs. Besides, the last time I let you handle anything that girl got killed."

This didn't phase Hunter, he merely shrugged as if it was no big deal. "We got out alive, that's what matters."

"There is a difference, we have more riding on this one. That's why I have to make sure that it's him before I do anything that could expose us."

Hunter snorted and downed the rest of his brandy, setting the glass onto the coffee table. "You've already done that."

Sebastian clenched his jaw and remained silent his eyes moving away to focus on the ground.

"You shouldn't have saved him."

"What was I supposed to do, let him get killed?" Sebastian snapped.

"You should have let fate take over. If he was the one he would have survived on his own. If not, then...well, what's the saying that people use nowadays...oh yeah, sucks to suck." Hunter laughed.

The way that Hunter was brushing off a human life like this caused Sebastian's skin to prickle with anger. He clenched his fist and had to refrain from tossing his glass.

"That cab would have hit him and if he didn't die he'd at least end up in the hospital and we'd be fucked." Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

Hunter studied Sebastian in silence, his green eyes calculating.

"What?" Sebastian's brow furrowed.

Hunter shook his head and leaned forward. "Emotions. You're getting too close to this, aren't you?"

"No." The response was quick. "I saved him because if he isn't the one, I'm not going to let someone die because of me. Not again."

Sebastian didn't need the guilt of innocent blood on his hands if he had been wrong about Kurt. While Kurt was annoying in his own right, it didn't mean he deserved to die. So when he saw the cab only seconds away from hitting him, Sebastian leapt into action. Hunter was right to be cautious or maybe even pissed about it. Doing what he did was a risk and could have exposed their presence here. He'd have to work even more quickly to avoid any trouble. Thing was, there didn't appear to be anything special about Kurt and yet all signs lead Sebastian and Hunter to New York. Nothing made sense and there was nothing more frustrating.

Hunter nodded slowly. "Figure it out soon, Sebastian. Before we have company and _they_ find him."

"I got it!" The lights flickered with the tone in Sebastian's voice. Hunter arched a brow, the intensity not leaving his eyes. Sebastian took a deep breath and gulped down what remained of his drink. "I know it's him. I have to get proof though."

"Good. Cause at this point I'm not so certain." Hunter stood up. He was a few inches shorter than Sebastian but he rolled his shoulders back and stood up as straight as possible. "There is a lot riding on this, Sebastian. I hope you truly understand that and aren't just saying it."

"I said I got it." Sebastian walked over and stood over Hunter, looking down at the other.

Hunter's lips curved up into a smile and he slapped Sebastian on the back. "You know what your problem is? You need to loosen up. I mean in general. You're always so uptight. Find a girl, a guy, whatever. Have some fun."

"Get out." Sebastian said moving away out of Hunter's reach.

"I'm just looking out for you." Hunter said raising his hands in surrender. "Do your job but then try and find some fun. You'll be a much more pleasant person to be around, that's for sure."

Hunter sauntered over to the door, Sebastian staring after him the entire time. He stopped and turned.

"By the way you're out of brandy." Hunter winked and left Sebastian to himself.

Hunter's visits made Sebastian wished he hadn't agreed to partner up with him. Sebastian prefered to be alone and would continue to be as such had it not been for the mishap a few years back. He could admit when he was wrong, for the most part, and like it or not Sebastian needed help. There was no way he could do this alone, and having an ally was a smart tactical idea. Of course, Sebastian didn't fully trust Hunter. With their past it was easy to not trust anyone, least of all him. Sebastian didn't consider Hunter a threat, not like the others, but still found it better to accept his help than to possibly create an enemy.

Sebastian moved through his apartment mulling over the events of the last couple of days. Kurt was still on his mind. By now, normally, someone like Kurt would have figured out what Sebastian was. As it turned out, Kurt was either the wrong person or there was something blocking his abilities. Sebastian had his doubts now and again that Kurt was it, but something inside of him told him that he was right. It was the only reason Sebastian would be going back tomorrow to that school to find out if he was right about Kurt.

He changed out of his street clothes and into some loose pajama pants, tossing the rest of his clothing into a small pile at the end of his bed. Sebastian flopped back onto his bed and let himself sink into the soft mattress. He had to figure out a way to uncover if Kurt was really who he was looking for. As he tried to think of ways that wouldn't result in someone else finding them, Sebastian drifted off to sleep.

He didn't normally dream which wasn't anything Sebastian found himself complaining about. The last two weeks had been filled with more dreams than Sebastian had had in years. In the beginning all he could remember were snippets of the full dream, just pictures in his head. More recently Sebastian was able to recall more detailed images and events which was peculiar to say the least.

That night, he dreamed of a familiar place. He was on an abandoned railroad track with walls raised around him, moss covering the stone like a blanket. Behind him there was nothing but track but ahead of him there was a dark tunnel. Sebastian turned and looked over his shoulder to make sure that there truly wasn't anything there. He had been here before, but it had been a long time since Sebastian was first here. When he faced the tunnel again Sebastian was surprised to find another person suddenly in front of him. He jumped a little. The person's back was to him and they were staring at the tunnel. Sebastian didn't move for a moment, he waited seeing if the other would turn around.

After a minute of stillness, Sebastian hesitantly reached out to touch the other on the shoulder before his hand made contact, the figure turned. Sebastian was even more surprised to see the face of Kurt looking back at him, but something was wrong. His eyes were dead, glassed over and staring off just over Sebastian's shoulder. The next thing Sebastian noticed was more disturbing than just his eyes, there was blood pouring from his gut. Sebastian wanted to ask if he was alright but he couldn't speak. As Kurt went to take a step forward his knees buckled and he fell forward onto the ground. Sebastian's chest tightened and he felt panicked feeling the need to help him. The wind picked up and there was laughter that carried with it and it all surrounded Sebastian. Sebastian knelt beside Kurt and turned him over, his face pale and lips blue. Sebastian's heart ached the longer he stared at Kurt. Kurt didn't deserve this. The laughter, which had a sinister note to it, continued to echo around him growing louder and louder until Sebastian had to close his eyes and cover his ears.

Opening his eyes again, Sebastian discovered that he was in his apartment, laying haphazardly half on the bed and half off. He rolled over to the center of the bed and groaned. That was certainly a new dream. And it was the first time he had dreamed about Kurt being there. He looked over to the clock and saw that it was close to two in the afternoon, he had an hour before he had to be there on campus for psychology. Sebastian didn't need the entire hour to get ready and make it to class so he decided to lay in bed and think back on that dream a little more. He hoped that the dream was nothing more than just a manifestation of the stress and anxiety he was carrying around with him over the last two weeks, and more recently the last few days. Sebastian rubbed his hands over his face now trying to clear away any thoughts or lingering images from the dream. He would have to deal with that later on.

* * *

Sebastian arrived just before class began and spotted Kurt in the middle of the small lecture hall. He smirked as he caught the other looking around trying to act casual about the fact that he was obviously trying to keep an eye out for Sebastian. After watching Kurt for another couple of moments, Sebastian walked over doing his best to hide the smirk.

"This seat taken?" He asked.

Kurt jumped a little and Sebastian had to keep himself from laughing. Kurt turned and looked up at him with the usual annoyed expression that Sebastian was becoming accustomed to.

"Are you always this skittish?" Sebastian commented when Kurt's eyes fixed on him.

"I told you, it's only when you're around." Kurt replied. "And no, no one is sitting there."

Sebastian took this as an invitation to sit beside Kurt. Kut sat a little straighter in his chair and focused on the laptop opened on his desk. Sebastian watched the screen, a blank word document was open, but before Kurt had clicked over to it Sebastian briefly saw a window that had an article with the words, "Speed" and "Superhuman". Sebastian chuckled softly as he looked away. Kurt couldn't have been further from the truth.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nothing. You just scare easily."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he angled his laptop away from Sebastian. "Maybe if you didn't just appear out of thin air and actually announced yourself..or something."

"My apologies. Next time I'll be sure to give you ample warning that I am approaching." Sebastian remarked. He leaned on his desk and tried to catch Kurt's gaze, which was focused completely on the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked after a minute.

"Trying to get your attention and have a conversation with you, but you're busy with that thing." Sebastian said and pointed to the laptop.

Kurt arched a brow. "We're in class. In five minutes we won't have time for conversation."

"Which is all the more reason to start now." Sebastian had to move this along. They needed to know if Kurt was the one or not, no more wasting time.

"You are ridiculous." Kurt said with what Sebastian took as a smirk, even though it appeared Kurt had been trying not to let it show.

"That's just your opinion."

The professor walked into the room and greeted everyone in the class much to Sebastian's displeasure. He scowled a little and sat back in his chair, he would have to sit through another lecture on psychology pretending to listen. Kurt slipped a piece of paper onto Sebastian's desk around ten minutes into class. Unfolding it, Sebastian found a word in the form of a coffee neatly scrawled on the paper.

 _Coffee?_

Sebastian glanced at Kurt, who was focusing on the powerpoint at the front of the class. He watched the other for a moment, truly wondering if Kurt was who they were looking for. Signs pointed to it, but he seemed so different than any of the others. Then again, Kurt wasn't aware of what he was. Had he known, Sebastian was certain Kurt would hate him, probably even try and kill him. Sebastian enjoyed the back and forth they had, it made things interesting although all the more frustrating when trying to find the truth.

Kurt's gaze moved over to Sebastian's for a brief a moment and they shared a smile. Sebastian locked eyes with Kurt in that moment and the sudden image from his dream flashed in his mind. Kurt laying dead eyes open and blank, the light that always seemed to be there was gone. He turned his head away quickly. Sebastian clenched his jaw and forced himself to think of anything but that dream. It didn't go away as quickly as he would have liked.

By the end of class, Sebastian had managed to stay awake even though he felt like nodding off twice. He rubbed the back of his neck and stood, watching Kurt put away his laptop.

"Do you ever take notes?" Kurt asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Uh, no don't need to. Photographic memory and all." Sebastian lied.

Kurt arched a brow and Sebastian was getting to know this look on Kurt's face well. It was the look that Kurt gave him whenever he wasn't buying into Sebastian's bullshit. Kurt's nose wrinkled in a way that Sebastian found himself amused by the expression and enjoyed it. They walked to the coffee shop there was on campus on the way they talked strictly about the class and discussed the hair piece of their professor, or how there was a questionable stain on his shirt and argued over what they believed it to be. Sebastian liked hearing Kurt laugh. He spent most of his life alone or around those who didn't have much of a sense of humor. It was nice to be able to laugh. The conversation was easy and while it didn't help Sebastian figure anything out he had a good time.

Sebastian ordered them both a caramel macchiato and they took a seat in the back corner of the coffee shop. Fishing for clues was not as easy as Sebastian had hoped it would be after their conversation on the way over. He wasn't sure how to go about this without being painfully obvious and he didn't need this to blow up in his face. Kurt took a deep breath and smiled a little at Sebastian across the table. They were silent for a minute, both sipping their coffee. Kurt was the first to break the silence.

"This is a great conversation we're having." Kurt muttered hearing the sarcasm in the other's voice.

Sebastian sighed, "You like to sing."

"I'm sorry?" The comment caught Kurt off guard. Sebastian drummed his fingers on the table trying to phrase it better.

"You're a singer. That's why you're here." Sebastian clarified.

Kurt nodded slowly, "Yes. I'm majoring in musical theater. I want to be on Broadway one day." There was a smile in Kurt's voice when he said this. Sebastian tilted his head a little in curiousity.

"Broadway is overrated." Sebastian comments, thinking out loud. Apparently this is the wrong thing to say. When he looks up at Kurt after glancing away a moment to his drink, there is an anger in Kurt's eyes.

"Broadway is _not_ overrated." Kurt says, his voice low and even a little intimidating. Sebastian blinks and stares at Kurt. "What are you here for? Do you sing as well?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. Sebastian almost wished he hadn't said anything but as irritating as Kurt can be, he finds that he actually enjoys getting a rise out of him.

"No. I don't sing, I um...I play piano." It wasn't exactly a lie. Sebastian did know how to play the piano and he was good at it. Very good. After all, he did have plenty of time in which to learn. "I guess you could say I want to be a pianist."

"Well, then what if I were to tell you that pianist were overrated?"

Sebastian's gaze narrowed on Kurt, he understood what the other was trying to do but it wasn't going to have the desired effect. Sebastian could care less about being a pianist. That was not the reason he was in New York or at NYADA. Kurt was that reason but he couldn't exactly say that.

"Touche." Sebastian said, he'd let Kurt win this one. Kurt looked smugly at Sebastian a little proud of himself believing that he won the argument. He sipped on his coffee and Sebastian smirked.

"Tell me about your family." Sebastian set the cup aside and leaned forward on the table. "Your parents, home life...things you like to do in your spare time."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He avoided eye contact with Sebastian and it made him wonder if there was something else he had said wrong. Talking to Kurt was becoming increasingly frustrating. Everything seemed to make the other mad or annoyed, Sebastian couldn't figure out why.

"That's a lot to get into." Kurt said, and picked at the plastic lid of his drink. There was a sudden sadness to Kurt that Sebastian hadn't been expecting in that moment.

"Start slow or from the beginning, we have the time right now." Sebastian suggested. "Your mom, what is she like? You mentioned her yesterday and how she used to say something about fate or stories."

"We write our own stories." The smile on Kurt's face was a sad one. "She died when I was little. I don't need or want any pity for it, it happened a long time ago. I don't like to talk about it though. If it's all the same I'd rather pass on that, especially since I hardly know you."

Sebastian tensed a little. This piece of information was surprisingly helpful, very helpful. This alone was enough to narrow Kurt down significantly if he was the one they had been searching for. Of course, a lot of people lost their parents now a days. While it seemed to be a fit, Sebastian still had to figure out more. He tried not to seem too eager with this new information. It would be insensitive if he continued to press Kurt to explain. He bit down on his lip and gave a nod.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sebastian said. "Okay. Then, your Dad. You uhh, you still have a Dad right?"

"Yes, I have a Dad. He's alive and back in Ohio where I'm from." Kurt said. The location didn't help Sebastian at all.

"What's he like? Where did you live before Ohio? What do you do for-"

"What's with this twenty questions game?" Kurt said cutting Sebastian off. He watched Sebastian carefully. "Just slow down a bit and breathe. I thought you wanted to have a conversation, not conduct an interview."

"There is a difference?" Sebastian questioned. "Besides, you asked me questions yesterday so it's my turn today."

"That doesn't count. I wasn't asking you personal questions about your life. I was asking a very specific question about whether or not you were a decent enough person to save me from getting run over by a cab. Obviously I was wrong to think you were."

"You still think I saved you?" Sebastian arched a brow. "You really need to learn how to let things go."

Kurt's cheeks flooded with color and his jaw dropped open a little. "The pot calling the kettle black!"

Sebastian scoffed. "That's different."

"Because it's you?"

"Obviously."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed back in his chair and stood. "Look, I shouldn't even be hanging around with you. I...I have a boyfriend. Plus, this is getting weird. Not that I am surprised. I mean, the last couple days around you has been nothing short of weird. Thanks for the coffee, again. I'll pay you back, promise."

The news of Kurt having a boyfriend scratched at some part of him deep inside that Sebastian did his best to ignore. He lifted his chin to Kurt and arched a brow.

"So, because you have a boyfriend you're not allowed to make other...male friends? That's all I'm looking for, Kurt."

Kurt lingered there for a few moments and Sebastian could see it in Kurt's eyes that he was trying to make a decision. "You're not really good at getting out of people's lives like they ask, are you?"

"You're not good at keeping people out of your life." Sebastian countered.

This seemed to shut Kurt up and he sat down, still looking unsure if he should actually be there or not. Kurt sat on the edge of the seat, probably to make a quick getaway if he needed to.

"I understand you want to try and be my friend...or whatever. But you have some serious social skills to work on. First off, you don't stalk someone and demand their name. If you want to meet someone you go up to them and introduce yourself you don't stare them down. Secondly, you don't bombard them with question after question not giving them enough time to answer. Oh, and you don't ask personal questions like that, not at the start."

Sebastian sat back, removing his arms from the table. He wasn't aware there had been so many rules. "Okay, then how do you suggest we do this? How does someone find out about another person if not asking questions?"

Kurt's chest puffed out as he inhaled deeply. Sebastian watched Kurt pull his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes staying on Kurt's lips longer than they probably needed to.

"You spend time with them." Kurt said, "You ask questions but you have actual conversations as well. Two sided conversations. And eventually the other will come to trust and before you know it you're both offering up pieces of your life that you normally wouldn't tell anyone else, because you know that you can trust that person with the information and with your feelings."

Sebastian never really had friends. He thought to Hunter and a few others in his life. Sebastian didn't care to even have friends, they often got in the way. There was only one other that he felt close enough with to call a friend but they still didn't share what Kurt described. They didn't open up about their lives, mostly because they are grown up together and seen the same things. It would be a waste of energy and time to re-share them with someone he already knew.

"I take it you don't have many friends." Kurt continued after Sebastian stayed silent.

Sebastian turned his head away a little and folded his arms across his chest much like a defiant child. He watched Kurt from the corner of his eye and caught him smirking and staring at him. Sebastian didn't like it when Kurt just stared. It made him feel uneasy.

"Stop doing that!" Sebastian snapped. "I don't need friends. They'll only betray you in the end. They always do."

"Then why are you trying so hard to talk to me?"

The reason was right on the tip of Sebastian's tongue. He was fed up with Kurt and his self righteous behavior that he was tempted to spill the entire truth here and now. Probably not the best idea and Sebastian stopped himself in time. He swallowed and leaned forward on the table, lowering his voice to make sure only Kurt could hear. By this time their voices were loud enough to draw attention from surrounding tables.

"I still haven't figured it out yet." Sebastian said. It was a vague enough truth. "You obviously hold enough disdain for me, why did you ask me for coffee?"

Kurt leaned forward as well, their faces close to one another. "It seemed like the polite thing to do. You annoy the hell out of me, but I figured maybe I should give you another chance."

Sebastian smirked a little, "Who are you, Kurt?"

The question was more of a rhetorical one that Sebastian had muttered out loud instead of keeping it in his head. Sebastian realized he said it aloud when Kurt blinked and stared blankly. Their eyes locked. Sebastian searched for anything in Kurt's gaze, he needed to know the truth. As if staring at him would bring out the truth. Kurt's eyes were very interesting. Sebastian noted how they had the ability to appear blue one moment and then green the next, sometimes the colors danced together and that was Sebastian's favorite. In the moment Sebastian realized he had a favorite shade to Kurt's ever changing eyes, he knew that Hunter had been right. He was getting too close to this. Thankfully, Kurt broke first and sat back, his eyes directed to the table.

Sebastian stayed where he was his mind still thinking on Kurt's eyes and trying not to blush too much. Why did he even care that Kurt had a boyfriend or that his eyes were almost a glaze of blue and green?

"I'd like to ask you the same question, Sebastian." Kurt said.

Sebastian cleared his throat and he slowly sat back in his chair and lifted his coffee to his lips and took a long drink.

"You honestly have no idea who I am?" Sebastian's voice was a low whisper, almost desperate for Kurt to recognize him.

Kurt looked just as confused by this as he did the first time Sebastian had said it. "I'm going to ask again, should I know you? Are you some famous celebrity or a child star that I just honestly don't recognize?"

Sebastian shook his head and chuckled. "Nevermind."

Sebastian had a sinking moment of realization that maybe it wasn't Kurt after all. There wasn't much special about him. Well, in the supernatural sense. Cause that's what he was looking for after all. Kurt didn't radiate any kind of vibes that would give him away and no one could hide their powers like that. Not to mention, why would anyone keep up this facade as long as Kurt had. Sebastian expected some kind of attack by now. Even if there was something hiding his abilities, Sebastian would be able to sense something, anything. But there was nothing. He frowned a little, disappointed in having wasted this time. Then again, it could have been disappointment in the fact that now Sebastian had no reason to stay here and hang around Kurt any longer.

"You're really strange." Kurt said. "I mean it in a good way. Nothing bad. You're just..different. Everytime I think you're going to be nice you have this habit of being a complete asshole. Somehow I find it interesting..although mostly annoying. It's been three days and already I know that about you. You put up walls to keep people out. I should know, I do the same."

Sebastian was a little surprised by the things that Kurt was saying. He wasn't saying them with any malice or bitterness. Kurt simple stated this things as if they were matter of fact truths.

"Your boyfriend must have a lot of fun with that." Sebastian grumbled.

Kurt clenched his jaw. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Of course not." Sebastian downed the rest of his coffee and he stood.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked and Sebastian swore he heard a little bit of panic in his voice.

"I didn't find what I was looking for. I should leave." Sebastian said without thinking.

"Looking for? What was that, a friend? I'm not saying we are but I'm also not ruling out that we aren't or that we can't be." Kurt said and stood with Sebastian. Kurt was a few inches shorter than him and Sebastian had to try not to smile when he watched Kurt try to stand as tall as possible when he walked up close to Sebastian.

"What about me getting out of your life?" Sebastian asked. "I promise after today you won't hear from me again."

"No." Kurt said quickly. "I mean, you can't expect results after three days of random encounters. You have to work at friendships."

Sebastian tilted his head and looked Kurt over from head to toe. "You asked why I was trying so hard. I know why I am. My question is, why are you trying all of a sudden?"

Kurt stood there silently a moment and glanced away, apparently needing to think over his answer. Sebastian slid his hands into his pockets and waited.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." Kurt said.

"Indeed." Sebastian sighed. "I still need to get going."

"Fine. But I have a showcase next week in Central Park. You want to know more about me, become friends, then you should watch me perform." Kurt suggested.

Sebastian considered this. He wasn't sure he'd be in New York by next week, actually yes he was sure he wouldn't be there. Kurt wasn't who he was looking for. He was just an annoyance that sidetracked him from his real purpose.

"I don't know. This conversation didn't go the way I had planned. You have a boyfriend-"  
Kurt cut Sebastian off and threw his words back at him, "And what, that means I can't have other males friends?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed on Kurt. "You are impossible. Hostile, high maintenance and impossible. Your list just keeps growing."

Kurt smiled at this, a genuine smile. "Yours grows too. Asshole, creepy, and now contradictory."

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

"Everything you say contradicts what you do." Kurt explained. "It makes you impossible too."

Sebastian shook his head, "You are the same."

"I know that." Kurt said, looking a little ashamed. "I don't know what I'm doing, and I'm not sure why I can't make a single decision about you and stick with it. The difference between the two of us is that I can recognize that within myself, but I doubt that you can."

Sebastian chewed on his lower lip. "I'll let you know about the showcase."

"Thank you. I want all my friends to be there, and that means you. You want to know more about me, then show up." Kurt picked up his coffee cup and walked passed Sebastian. He stopped and turned on the balls of his feet and came back over. "Oh, here give me your phone."

"I don't have a phone." Sebastian said, his brow furrowing.

"You don't have a phone?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Sebastian had no need for a phone. He didn't need to contact anyone and those he did Sebastian was capable of doing not by phone. Why would he waste time with something he'd never use. The way Kurt continued to stare at Sebastian made him, once again, feel unsettled and almost embarrassed that he didn't have this stupid modern piece of technology. Quickly he formed a lie.

"I mean, I don't have it with me." Sebastian thought he sounded convincing enough. Kurt pursed his lips and dug in his bag for a moment pulling out a pen. He grabbed Sebastian's hand. Sebastian froze in place as their skin made contact.

"Here." Kurt wrote down a ten digit number on his palm. "This way you can warn me before you just show up. Probably save me from an early grave." Kurt laughed a little and Sebastian's lips twitched to keep from smiling.

Sebastian stared down at the number on his hand and then back up to Kurt. He didn't know if he should thank Kurt for this number or not. Kurt hadn't given him much of a chance to speak, as he had already turned and made for the door. Sebastian stood still in the spot with his palm still face up and Kurt's number written in a blue ink on his hand. It wasn't the number that Sebastian was focused on, it was the touch from Kurt. There was something there that Sebastian felt. It was hidden and buried deep and Sebastian couldn't figure out what it might be. Things with Kurt were becoming increasingly more complicated as the time they spent together went on. And while Sebastian was starting to believe that Hunter was right and this wasn't who they had been searching for, there was something drawing Sebastian back to Kurt.


	6. Chapter 5 SEBASTIAN

Sebastian had another dream that evening. It was split into two parts, the first part was the same as the dream he had the night before with the tunnel and Kurt. Nothing was different, Kurt still died and that laughter grew so loud Sebastian thought his ears might burst. Before they could, the dream changed. This new dream began with Sebastian was standing in an empty theater. He didn't recognize the location from personal experience but when he saw the NYADA crest on a banner hanging along the wall, he at least knew he was on campus. Sebastian looked around, there was no one with him.

The place was quiet and as Sebastian took a step forward, his single footstep echoed throughout the theater and froze Sebastian in place. He waited to see if anything or anyone responded to the noise. When there was only silence to follow, Sebastian walked down the rows of seats and up onto the stage. He didn't call out to ask if anyone was around. A single spotlight turned on and illuminated Sebastian on stage. The light was bright, and Sebastian brought his arm up to shield his eyes. Suddenly, he wasn't alone anymore. The spot stayed on him and there were more echoes of footsteps approaching. Sebastian couldn't see properly and ducked out of the way and came face to face with a person. Sebastian tried his best to bring the other into focus but there were still spots in his vision from the unexpected spotlight.

"Bring me the guardian." The stranger said. Sebastian rubbed his eyes clear and was able to see clearly who stood in front of him. The voice was all too familiar, and Sebastian hoped that he was wrong about who he was in the presence of. It was a tall broad shouldered man with deep red eyes and blonde hair tied back out of his face. Large raven like wings sprouted from each shoulder blade but the feathers were tattered and not all there, some even dropped off as he approached closer to Sebastian. Sebastian drew away from the Red Eyed Man. He was no stranger to Sebastian, and it was probably one of the only beings alive that Sebastian feared.

"Bring him to me." The man said again, his voice powerful enough to rumble the foundation of the theater. Sebastian's heart began to race and he couldn't bring himself to say a word in response. The voice was unforgettable. Sebastian had dealt with it long enough inside his head centuries ago and had only in last few hundred years pushed it out. He gazed in terror at the man and in the process of trying to back away further, Sebastian tripped over his own feet and fell on his back. The man's wings spread, a wing span that was greater than the height of Sebastian. Even with his broken black wings, the Red Eyed Man was still terrifying. The man lunged forward and wrapped his hand around Sebastian's throat and squeezed.

Moments later Sebastian woke in his bedroom gasping to breathe. In a panic, Sebastian desperately looked around hoping he would not find the red eyed man there watching him. Once he determined he was safe and alone, Sebastian quickly began making arrangements to leave New York. It would only be temporary. The recurring dream with Kurt had been cause enough for this decision. But with the inclusion of the Red Eyed Man, Sebastian dare not even think his true name, Sebastian had to get fast answers as to what the dreams meant. He had to know if Kurt was who he was looking for or not. No more wasting time. In order to decipher the dreams and find the answers he was searching for, Sebastian would need to go to someone who was an expert on such a thing. He had to go see an old friend miles north in Canada. This person was probably the only one Sebastian would ever even loosely use the term friend on.

The only thing Sebastian took with him was the phone he had purchased before coming home the night before. The only phone number in the device was Kurt's. Sebastian had no idea how to use a cell phone until the person at the store showed him. And even so Sebastian had the knowledge of texting something to Kurt and possibly calling him. He never tested calling him. Sebastian didn't know what to send to Kurt at first and eventually landed on letting him know that he had placed the number into his phone.

Their conversation the evening before via text didn't last long but it gave Sebastian a curious feeling in his stomach as the two joked back and forth. The feeling grew especially strong when Kurt sent him a little picture of a yellow face, smiling and winking. Sebastian discovered this was a way to indicate sarcasm or the idea of joking without being able to hear the tone in one's voice. Sebastian never had need of one of these before. He used his laptop for most things, and even so it wasn't used for communicating with others. He enjoyed the modern way to listen to music and television. Still, he liked going out to the theater now and then when he felt being around people. It was rare.

His adverseness to technology aside, Sebastian took the phone with him when he left. There would no doubtably be zero service up where Sebastian was going, but it still felt like a lifeline to Kurt, and Sebastian really enjoyed that. He didn't bother with clothing or anything else. He didn't expect to be there long.

Sebastian didn't bother to tell Kurt he was leaving, after all one day of missing a class wouldn't raise any suspicions. Although, later on he would regret not saying something. Sebastian contemplated telling Hunter but ultimately decided against it. Hunter was tiptoeing a very dangerous line with trust around Sebastian. He still wasn't certain if Hunter could be trusted with such information. If everything went well, Sebastian would explain upon his return.

The journey north would only take a few short hours if he traveled the way he wanted, but then Sebastian recalled his latest dream and the Red Eyed Man. He couldn't risk any exposure. He sighed knowing it was going to then take more than a day to get to where he needed. Sebastian worked out a plane ticket and would have to get a boat to travel the remaining distance. By the early afternoon, Sebastian was off.

* * *

The flight from New York to Hall Beach in Nunavut Canada was a long one. Ten hours Sebastian had to sit next to a man who snored the entirety of the trip. Naturally, Sebastian couldn't sleep. He didn't want to risk another dream, but he was also very uncomfortable on airplanes. It was almost ironic. It wasn't the flying at high altitudes that had Sebastian on edge. They made him feel trapped. Sebastian actually loved flying. His kind of flying, anyway. The fact that he was in a metal tube in the air full of smelly, cranky people with at least one crying infant attributed one hundred percent to his discomfort. He elbowed the man beside him to try and keep him from drooling on his shoulder.

Mostly during the trip, Sebastian thought about Kurt. He had the same dream twice in a row now which was even more uncommon than Sebastian actually dreaming. He was afraid of what it meant. Not to mention, Sebastian got a sick twist in his gut whenever he thought of Kurt injured let alone dead. It was almost enough to reassure Sebastian that Kurt was the one. Still, he needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming of Kurt because he wanted to be dreaming of Kurt. Of course, not that Sebastian wanted to dream of Kurt. His own thought made Sebastian blush a little and that feeling was back in his stomach. In that exact moment of thought, the plane hit a patch of turbulence. The man beside Sebastian woke up and quickly reached for the air sick bag in the pocket of the seat in front of him. Sebastian groaned and turned his head away. Still six more hours to go.

Once they had landed, Sebastian quickly got off the plane and headed for the harbor. He would be setting sail on a small fishing boat he had managed to convince a local man to sell to him for a pretty handsome price. Being alive so long lead to being able to acquire and save enough money to get by. The trip by boat he was taking to the uninhabited Prince Charles Island would take another two to three hours depending on how fast he could get this tiny boat to go. It was more torture, but that's what Sebastian got for playing it safe. Sebastian wished he had brought warmer clothing with him, it was dark and on the water it dropped down from the 20 degrees Fahrenheit on land to around 0 on the the water. He was able to withstand cold temperatures but it didn't mean the cold wasn't an annoyance.

Passing the time as he was almost halfway to the island, Sebastian checked his phone. Zero reception as he expected. Why did humans have to be so limited? Sebastian wanted to talk to Kurt, it had been nearly a day since they last saw one another and he wondered if Kurt was worried that he wasn't in class.

By the time Sebastian made it to shore and he, with his strength that ten times of an average human, pulled the boat further up onto the beach to keep it from washing away out into the water. He didn't trust the small anchor and with there being no docks to secure it to, Sebastian decided it was the next best thing.

Sebastian took a deep breath in and sighed. He made it. The island was dark as pitch. No lights for miles around them and the sky was so clear that Sebastian could see the stars perfectly. The night sky was filled to the brim with stars and galaxies and Sebastian took a brief moment to appreciate it. He missed seeing the universe like this. It was another reason to hate New York.

The island was uninhabited except for one unseen resident. That's who Sebastian was here to see. He traveled inland, remembering from his last visit that to reach the hidden location he would need to do so by following the constellation of Aquarius, the Water Bearer. After traveling for another hour by foot under the direction of Aquarius in the sky, Sebastian found himself at the entrance to a cave at the base of a hill. There was no structure on top of the hill. That wasn't to say there wasn't anything beneath it. The entrance was dark and Sebastian scowled. He stood a moment trying to think of how to go about this, he pulled out his phone and lit the screen. It was just enough light to get him into the cave and to the back where a large bolder sat against the back wall. He slipped his phone into his pocket for a moment as he pushed the boulder out of the way to reveal a set of stone stairs that descended further into darkness.

"Damn it. Can't leave the light on for a guy." Sebastian murmured out loud. With the help of his phone again, he followed the stairs down and around as they spiraled beneath the earth. As he neared the bottom there was a yellow light that dimly reached up the last dozen or so steps. They dumped Sebastian out into a narrow hallway, this time torches sat mounted on either side of the walls. The ceiling was low and the everything was dirt. It all looked quite unimpressive but the set of doors at the opposite end were anything but. The doors were made of wood but were carved with ornate designs. Sebastian didn't bother to knock and instead opened them showering himself in the bright lights from the other side. He blinked several times to clear his vision and adjust to the change.

Sebastian took a few steps inside of what was an underground observatory. The room itself was a circular in shape and quite large. The walls were decorated with tapestries that probably dated back to the mid 1600's, and illuminated with wall sconces every couple of feet.

There were two levels. The first level there tables and bookshelves around the entirety of the wall packed with scrolls and books older than what would be found in most libraries. In the middle of the room sat a giant telescope that stretched up toward the domed ceiling. The second level had solid oak floors that obviously only followed along the walls leaving room for the telescope, with a railing along the edge to prevent one from falling over. The only way up to the second floor was a rolling wooden ladder, like you would find in an old library and you would simply roll the ladder along a track to one of the three breaks in the second level had three rooms, each closed off by deep blue velvet curtains. More bookshelves sat against the walls.

Various pieces of equipment lay on a table beside the the base of the telescope. At the top of the domed ceiling there was a hatch that would slide open to reveal the night sky. Right now, the hatch was closed and the room was empty.

Sebastian stepped inside a little further. It had been a while since he was here last, and the place seemed more cluttered than usual. More knick-knacks and other artifacts than his previous visit. Sebastian wandered over to a nearby shelf and picked up a small light blue crystal orb around the size of baseball and looked it over. He held it up to the nearest wall sconce and watched the light dance through it.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to touch things that aren't yours?" A voice startled Sebastian and caused his to very nearly drop the orb.

He looked up and found a man, young in appearance, leaning casually over the railing of the second level. There was a gentle smirk on his face. Sebastian set the orb back down and walked to get a closer look at the other.

"I've been told, but I think we both know how I don't like being told what to do." Sebastian replied.

"Indeed not." The other chuckled. "Samy-"

"Sebastian." He corrected. "It's Sebastian. It's good to see you Nicholas."

"Nick." Nick rolled his eyes and pushed off the railing. "If we're going by those names, I've told you before that you can call me Nick. Although, I don't know why you insist on it. We're far enough away from anyone else."

Sebastian gave a nod and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I don't want to risk it."

Nick walked over to the ladder and climbed down in order to greet Sebastian properly. Nick stood about two inches shorter than Sebastian, dark hair longer than the last time they had seen each other but it still swept across his forehead and the style aided to his already young appearance. His eyes were hazel with a green tint and they were very kind. Then again, Nick himself was very kind. Sebastian didn't believe in friends but if there was anyone he trusted, even a little, or considered close enough to a friend it would be Nick.

"I knew you were coming." Nick said after greeting Sebastian with a hug and presenting him with a smug smile.

"If that was the case, you couldn't set out torches or lamps for the stairs and the cave?" Sebastian didn't allow the hug to last long,it was over in a matter of second a quick pat on the back and Sebastian had pulled away.

"You obviously survived." Nick said with a wink. "Do you like what I've done with the place? It's been, what, at least a century since we've last seen one another?"

Sebastian picked up another small trinket on the table beside them. "Sounds about right. Maybe two centuries."

Nick nodded and took the item from Sebastian's hand and set it back down. "I know there is a reason for this little visit. It's never just of leisure so why don't we get to it, eh?"

"I thought you knew I was coming?" Sebastian asked, arching a brow.

"Yes, that much I knew but the reason for the visit is up in the air, though I feel like I have a sneaking suspicion. Why don't I get us some tea and you can tell me all about it?"

Nick turned his back and headed back toward the ladder with Sebastian following after. Sebastian couldn't focus on one single item in the room, his gaze kept dancing from one object to the next trying to take it all in. He didn't want to call Nick a hoarder, but he was sure close. Sebastian climbed up the ladder after Nick.

"I expected you a lot sooner. At the very least before the sun went down." Nick commented. "I take it you flew...the long way."

"I couldn't risked being followed or found." Sebastian explained, "Trust me, I didn't take that plane for sheer pleasure."

Nick laughed and looked back over his shoulder for a moment, "You know that we're safe here. I haven't tracked anyone around this region since the 17th century. I'm all alone. Just as I like it to be." There was a note of sadness at the end. Sebastian recalled that Nick didn't always used to be alone. He had a companion once, or friend. Truthfully Sebastian didn't know how deep their friendship ran and never dared to ask. It was always a sore subject with Nick. The way that Nick acted, it made Sebastian feel they had been more than friends.

"You feel the same way." Nick said and turned to Sebastian suddenly. Sebastian, his attention still jumping from one thing to the next in the observatory, nearly tripped over Nick when he stopped.

"Being alone is the most...logical choice." Sebastian said with a thin smile.

Nick's brow furrowed and he studied Sebastian, "I don't think logical is the word to use but I understand. Except, you're not alone right now otherwise you wouldn't be so worried about flying here or even using our proper names. Which, by the way, I promise you that you can and there won't be any repercussions. We're well away and I doubt it will even register a blip on their radar."

Sebastian scowled. Nick was very intuitive. Then again, he specialized in astrology and reading into future. He wasn't psychic, unlike the limited abilities Sebastian had in that area, but he was good at reading others. Sebastian should have known that trying to hide anything from Nick would be fruitless. After all, he was here for Nick to use his gift to tell him whether or not he was right about Kurt.

"I'd rather not risk it." Sebastian muttered.

Nick took and deep breath and shook his head, turning again to lead Sebastian into one of the rooms beyond the blue velvet curtains. They walked into a rustic kitchen, there was already water boiling on the wood burning stove. Nick went to one of the cupboards and took out two small porcelain saucers and two matching tea cups.

"Something has you spooked." Nick observed, stealing a glance back at Sebastian as he poured the water and prepared their tea. "Let's skip the formalities and get right down to it."

Sebastian took a seat at the small pine table against the opposite wall. "I thought you'd enjoy some pleasant conversation." He was messing with Nick now, knowing that it would irritate the other the longer Sebastian stalled. "Besides, you're all intuned with the stars can't you also tell the reason I'm here? You said you had a suspicion."

This made Nick chuckle. He set the two tea cups down on the table and locked eyes with Sebastian. "I may have known you would come, but we both know that the reason for doing something isn't always evident even with help from the stars."

Drawing in a deep breath, Sebastian pulled the cup of tea closer to him. He made the decision to come here, and Sebastian sincerely hoped this wouldn't come around to bite him in the ass. He ran his finger along the rim of the cup and looked away from Nick.

"I need you're help with something. I think that I've found him." Sebastian said, eyes moving back to Nick to watch for his reaction.

At first Nick did nothing, he sat there at the table and added a cube of sugar to his tea and stirred it slowly. His brow knit together, thinking probably trying to decipher what Sebastian meant. After a moment there was recognition on his face followed by instant curiosity.

"You've found the Last Guardian?" Nick's lips pulled into a child like grin.

Sebastian didn't return this smile or Nick's excitement though. "Yes. Trouble is, I can't prove that it's him there's something...wrong. I can't get a vibe from him like there is no magic."

"Then how are you certain it is him?"

"I'm not." Sebastian snapped, more frustration in his voice than anger. "It's complicated. That's why I'm here. He doesn't know what I am and by now he should have sensed it but it's been two weeks and I've spent the last four days around him. I don't think he even knows what he is."  
Nick sat back picking up the saucer and the tea cup. He brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. "It could be very possible that he doesn't." Nick said and then added, "do you think it's likely they blocked him for obvious reasons? I mean, if he can go through the world undetected and unknowing what or who he is, it would be the easiest way to ensure the protection of everything."

"The council would be stupid to do something like that. What would happen if he fell into the wrong hands? Without magic to protect himself it'd be all over." Sebastian said. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised they'd make a reckless decision such as that. It's just begging for the end."

Nick concentrated his gaze on the table obviously in thought. "True. But how did you come across him if he's so well hidden?"

Sebastian wasn't proud to admit the way he had located Kurt. He hadn't touched his tea and instead pushed the cup aside. He hesitated in telling Nick, knowing what the other's reaction would be. The means of Sebastian tracking down Kurt in the first place was quite controversial and was never a sure thing.

"I found a soothsayer in Brazil who told me the location of the Last Guardian."

"A soothsayer!" Nick redirected his attention to Sebastian, his eyes flashing with outrage. "You went to a crackpot soothsayer before you would come to me? They are hacks! Foolish mortals using bits of stolen magic to make everything seem just a little more legitimate with flashy parlor tricks."

It was true, soothsayers weren't exactly trustworthy or known for being accurate in any of their predictions but this one that Sebastian had heard about was supposed to be the real deal, or close enough to it. She was supposedly a Guardian who was removed from the council and banned for defying some law or other of theirs. Sebastian didn't care to know what she had done.

"Calm down, Nick. She was obviously good enough to lead me to the right person even if his magic is blocked. I'd say that's pretty damn good for crackpot soothsayer, don't you think?" Sebastian said arrogantly.

This met with a hardened gaze from Nick who slammed his saucer and teacup down onto the table. Going to a soothsayer would be the ultimate insult for Nick and Sebastian knew that. He hadn't done it to hurt the other or with any malintent but he was out of options at the time and wasn't certain if Nick would even be willing to help him in the first place.

"I suppose then, you want me to find out if this person is _actually_ the one you seek?" Nick asked with an edge to his voice.

"Yes, I need to know if the soothsayer was right. Have I found the Guardian I'm looking for?"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them and the tension in the room became thick but Sebastian tried to keep himself as calm as he possibly could. Nick set his jaw and eyed Sebastian cautiously.

"That depends on what your intentions are with the Guardian, _Samyaza_."

Sebastian flinched at the sound of his true name. There was a crack of static in the air as the name rolled off Nick's tongue. His nostrils flared in anger and Sebastian stood, the chair falling over as he did. Nick stood a second after Sebastian.

"It's only to protect him. Believe it or not, not all of us want the world to end like most others, _Baraqiel_." Sebastian said harshly emphasizing Nick's true name at the end of it all and as he did there was another snap of static that echoed throughout the room. The two of them stared long and hard at the other. After a minute of tense silence between the two, Nick's shoulders relaxed and he looked away from Sebastian.

"I know you're not like them." Nick said, the tone in his voice softened. "I've known you longer than I've known anyone else. We've grown up together and believe it or not, despite what happened in the past I do trust you."

Sebastian sighed and his demeanor changed as Nick's had. "I only want to protect him. Call it a sort of repentance for what I've done in the past."

Nick nodded, "I can understand that." The air between them changed and went back to how it was before. "Alright, come with me. Pick up the chair first though." He said pointing a finger at Sebastian. "Those were handcrafted in England back in the 15th century. They were a gift and are falling apart enough without you knocking them over. I swear we have to work on your manners."

* * *

Nick rolled out an old scroll that ended up being a map of the sky. He murmured a few things to himself as weighed down the corners of the map. They were out in the main room of the observatory back on the first level and naturally curious, Sebastian began to play with some of the dials on the telescope before Nick slapped at his hand and gave him a look.

"What are you doing anyway?" Sebastian grumbled as he shook his hand out from the sting of being hit, not to mention the blow to his pride a little.

"You wanted to know if this...what's his name?"

"Kurt." Sebastian said, his cheeks warming as he said the name aloud.

Nick smirked briefly when he looked at Sebastian but cleared his throat and the smirk went away. "Kurt. You need to know if Kurt is the one you're looking for and I'm going to help you. Not with cheap magic like that soothsayer." Nick said the word with disgust. "Mortals have made a mockery of astrology and divinations."

Nick went over to one of the cupboards along the wall and pulled out a few bottles with different colored liquids and herbs inside of them. He came back with an armful and set them on the table and reached for his mortar and pestle.

"Teach mortals one time about astrology and what do they do? They pass it off as something of their own design." Nick shook his head.

Sebastian, deciding it best not to interrupt Nick and let him vent remained silent but smirking behind him. Nick added a few purple flower petals into mortar and put three drops of some yellow liquid and one of a thick black almost tar like substance in after. Sebastian didn't understand a single thing that Nick was doing. Many of them had been taught astrology and divinations but others of his kind had been trained in battle alone. Sebastian had only a vague idea of astrology and was taught it briefly but had no idea how to read the stars like Nick.

Sebastian picked up an old text and flipped through it, there were star charts and lists of each stars with names for everyone.

"And!" Nick exclaimed as he angrily muddled up the mixture. "They can't even get it right! What do they do? They put out horoscopes that are nothing but a trick. Vague predictions that anyone without a brain could come up with. 'You'll find good fortune today and somebody or something is going to happen to you but don't worry you'll do just fine,or you won't" Nick added a splash of blue liquid from the bottle to his right.

"It's an insult of the true art, that's what it is. I regret ever trying to teach them." Nick seemed to be finished after this and Sebastian figured it would be safe to talk again.

"I would say I told you so, but um, well you know." Sebastian teased.

Nick shot him a look before looking back to the map. He set the mortar down and held out his hand. Sebastian looked at Nick and shrugged. "Come on, hand it over."

"Hand what over?" Sebastian asked not looking up from a page of the book.

Nick sighed, "The item that belongs to Kurt."

Sebastian's brow furrowed, his gaze moving to Nick. "I don't have anything of his."

This was apparently not the answer that Nick wanted, he groaned. "You show up here asking for my help to see if this person is even a Guardian to begin with and you don't bring anything of his?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Nick rubbed his hands over his face. 'For the love of…" He took a deep breath. "You really didn't pay attention back in lessons did you? Magic leaves energy behind even when dormant it can still leave traces of residual magic nearly undetectable unless you know how to look for it. I can't just ask the stars like some magic eight ball if Kurt is a Guardian or _the_ Guardian or not. That's not how this works."

"Alright, alright calm down." Sebastian said raising his voice. He didn't need to be lectured by Nick. As Nick explained, in a very grumpy fashion, Sebastian had remembered that from his astrology lessons long ago. "Excuse me for not lifting something of his before I came to visit."

"You should be, you just made this harder. So you don't have anything of his, or anything he may have touched within the last forty eight hours?

"No I…" Sebastian stopped. Kurt had taken a hold of his hand in order to write down his phone number. Sebastian closed the book and set it down and feeling somewhat foolish Sebastian stuck out his hand to Nick and waited. Nick looked from Sebastian down to his hand and back.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"You said you needed something he touched in the last forty-eight hours." Sebastian explained, his hand still extended to Nick. It took a moment for Nick to understand what Sebastian meant and there was a smug smile that played on Nick's face but he managed to control himself and nodded.

"Right. Come here." Nick took Sebastian by the wrist and lead him over to the star map. "Hold your hand out here."

Nick picked up the mortar, the mixture had now taken a putty like consistency. "If you want to know if Kurt is a Guardian, this will tell you. Now, when it comes to if he is the last of that bloodline, it's going to be a little more tricky than that. But it'll let us know if you've been wasting your time or not."

"You mean this will confirm if the soothsayer was correct?" Sebastian asked.

Nick scowled at Sebastian and Sebastian had to try not to laugh. He stood with his hand out over the star map. Nick muttered an incantation and poured the mixture over Sebastian's hand. Sebastian made a face. It was warm and stick slowly dripped over the edges of his palm. Nothing happened at first. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it was certainly something a little more impressive than this.

"Nick are you sure this-"

The putty like mixture began to take a life of his own and began to wrap around Sebastian's hand and glowed with a faint green light in a few seconds his whole hand was engulfed in green light. Sebastian's instinct was to pull his hand back, but Nick probably knowing what Sebastian's reaction would be was standing there holding Sebastian's wrist to keep him still. The light was gone in the next moment and so was the mixture, no trace of it to be found. In it's place there were glowing blue prints on Sebastian's hand and when he turned his hand over there were fingerprints. Kurt's finger prints as if he was still holding onto Sebastian's hand.

Nick grinned up at Sebastian who stood there staring almost in awe at the prints. "I guess you have the right type of person. Shame, I was really starting to hope that soothsayer was lying. Damn."

"What do I do now?" Sebastian asked, Nick let go of his wrist and Sebastian pulled his hand closer to examine it. After a minute the marks began to fade to nothing. Sebastian was almost sad to see them go, he remembered how he felt when Kurt took his hand. That feeling had come back briefly as he imagined Kurt standing there and holding onto his hand again. There was a tug in his gut and Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Now, we try and find out if he's the one you're seeking. There are many Guardian's out in the world, more than many of us care to like but there is only one bloodline you seek. And of course, there is only one left alive from that bloodline. They call him the Last Guardian, which obviously anything but the very last. Whether or not Kurt is part of it is up in the air. I'm going to have to try and use the stars for guidance on this."

"How long will it take?" Sebastian asked impatiently, ignoring the history lesson that Sebastian didn't need. He only planned on this being a two day trip with travel at the max and now that he knew Kurt was in fact a Guardian it he want to get back to New York that much greater.

"To do a proper reading to see if I can find anything about the future and if he's part of that. Five days."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian grabbed hold of Nick's shirt and pulled him close. "That's too long."

Nick took Sebastian's hand and pried it off of him. "Five days because now we have to go with the lunar cycle. Venus will be at this point in the sky in five days time, and the moon will be adjacent." Nick said as he pointed to the star map. "That's where I'll be able to answer all of your questions. Unless, of course, you're going to take the word of the soothsayer. I mean, I suppose she was right about him being a Guardian. The more important question is he the one?"

Sebastian scoffed and began to pace back and forth. He ran his hand through his hair. Sebastian didn't want to risk going back and having anyone follow him. Then again, he could have left Kurt open to attack. Kurt's magic was hidden so finding him would be nearly impossible. Then again some soothsayer was able to find him, what made Sebastian think no one else would? He weighed his options and thought about the recent dreams he had had.

"Can you manage it in three days?" Sebastian asked.

Nick eyed Sebastian suspiciously. "I can do my best but astrology requires patience. Something I know you seem to lack. Why are you in such a rush? His hidden magic will keep him safe."

Sebastian couldn't stay. He would just have to assume that Kurt was the right Guardian. And that was the important factor, wasn't it? Finding out that Kurt was in fact a Guardian. At least that much was right. Nick noticed the distress on Sebastian's face.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Nick asked. "You're hiding something. You've always been a terrible liar, Sebastian."

Sebastian clenched his jaw. There were still the dreams he hadn't told Nick about because Sebastian knew what reaction Nick would have to them. Telling Nick would be the smart thing and it was in part what Sebastian came here to do, but now he hesitated.

"I'm not hiding anything." Sebastian lied.

Nick's gaze narrowed. He stepped closer to Sebastian who wouldn't meet Nick's eyes anymore. "Terrible liar. If I'm going to help you I need to know everything. I hope I don't have to tell you how much danger I could be putting myself in if someone else were to find me and discover I was helping you to save the Last Guardian."

"You always resort to guilt, don't you?"

"I'm just pointing out the facts." Nick said. Sebastian sighed and walked away from Nick, going back to pacing back and forth. If there was anyone to trust it was him. Nick was probably the least selfish of their kind that Sebastian had ever met.

"I've been having dreams." Sebastian said. "I don't normally dream, but ever since I arrived in New York I've...I've started having them. I can't recall each one but they didn't start becoming more vivid until I…"

"Until you met Kurt." Nick finished for him.

"Yeah. Then they started to be about him. About him dying." Sebastian stopped pacing and faced Nick. He didn't hold back the distress or even the worry in his voice this time around. "Then the other night I umm...I had a different dream. It was about... _him_."

Nick's brow furrowed clearly not understanding what Sebastian meant but after they locked eyes, Sebastian silently tried to convey what he really meant without having to say the name. Nick's face paled as soon as it dawned on him. He moved around the table and over to Sebastian's side.

"W-what did he..what happened?"

Sebastian explained about the dream inside the theater and the Red Eyed Man. From there Sebastian proceeded to talk about the reoccurring dream with Kurt in detail. They were both sitting down by the end of it and they were both silent. Nick stared off into space and Sebastian waited for the other to say something.

"You didn't think to tell me about this sooner?" Nick asked, his voice small. "You know how important dreams are."

Sebastian shook his head, "I've never really dreamed before now and when I did they were useless. I figured it was just-"

"Sebastian!" Nick interjected and stood with force. "Dreams are powerful and if you're dreaming about _him_ , that's not...that's not just a dream. We both know that he's reaching out to you again."

"I get that!" The panic started to rise in Sebastian's voice. "I guess I wanted to deny it. Hoping it was a one time occurrence." Sebastian explained trying to justify to himself why he wouldn't have told Nick earlier.

"Kurt is one thing, we can look into the meaning of that and pray that it's not a vision of things to come. But _him_. The last time that you let him in, do you remember what happened? You can't allow yourself to do that again."

Sebastian's face grew hot and flashes of images from the past far gone went through his mind. He slammed his eyes shut and pushed them away and pushed out the echoes of screams and the visions of red that he saw. "Enough!" He shouted and his voice echoed in the observatory.

"This is much bigger than just a rogue going after the Guardian like many have done in the past." Nick said keeping his voice as calm and level as possible. "This changes everything. Stars be damned, we can find all the answers within you."

Sebastian didn't like the sound of that at all. "What do you mean?" He asked, wary of any idea Nick may have.

"It sounds like you already know that Kurt is the one, otherwise those dreams wouldn't occur. But to be sure we need to do a little...digging." Nick said.

"Digging? You mean dreamwalk inside my head? No freaking way." Sebastian grew angry at the very idea and turned to leave. He was done with this, with Nick and everything. Kurt was a Guardian and that's all Sebastian needed to know. As he made his way to the door Nick ran after him and skidded to halt in front of Sebastian holding his hands out.

"Wait, wait! I understand your hesitance, but this could provide us with all the answers and more. It may even take less time than waiting for stars to align. You wanted to get out of here faster this is your way. All I have to do is just induce a vision or dream and I can go take a look around."

"No."

"Sebastian.."

Sebastian pushed Nick out of his way. "I said no, Baraqiel! I've spent centuries trying to get one person out of my head I'm not letting someone else in."

"I understand your hesitance." Nick said, sounding as if he genuinely understood even though it was the second time he had said it.

This made Sebastian even more angry and he rounded on Nick, the lights in the room dimmed and the wood groaned and creaked as Sebastian spoke.

"You don't understand. You and the rest will never understand. He wasn't there inside your head whispering to you. He was there for centuries after the war. I'm not letting him or anyone else in my head ever again!"

Nick remained still and when Sebastian stopped talking the lights slowly returned to normal and the wood in the observatory relaxed and everything was silent.

"I may not know from experience. But I do know what you went through. I was there with you." Nick said, his voice gentle. "I was beside you through everything. I know why you push others away and you have good reason, but I promise you that I am only trying to help. Doing this may also give us a way to keep him out, we can block him. Please, Samyaza. Let me help you and help this world."

Sebastian took a deep breath and held it for a moment as he watched Nick. He exhaled slowly and gave a single nod. "Whatever you need to give me to induce a vision or dream, I'll take it. But you're not walking around in there. I'll do it alone and I will tell you about it. Okay?"

Nick opened his mouth to protest but then smiled a little. "Okay. I swear that I won't enter. You know these can take at least two days, right? Still faster than the alternative with the stars anyway. Though, I expect the stars will be disappointed." He joked at the end with a wink.

This did manage to make Sebastian smile a little. "I think they'll forgive you, they always have."

* * *

Nick set to work with creating a drink that would help induce Sebastian into a deep sleep in order to open him up for a dream or vision. In truth, Sebastian was nervous. It was more than likely that Sebastian would see Kurt dead, bleeding out in his arms and that didn't sit right with Sebastian. In fact it made him uneasy and sick to his stomach to think about it. There was also a piece of him that felt as if it were breaking each time he saw Kurt's lifeless body. It didn't sit well with Sebastian, he couldn't understand why he would feel that way about some annoying stranger, even if he was trying to protect him. It wasn't just the dream about Kurt that made Sebastian nervous, it was dreaming of _him_ again. The red eyed man. Sebastian swore he'd never let him into his head again and trying to push out the guilt or at least burying it took centuries. He was afraid that this might undo all of that work.

Some time later, Nick came up to the bedroom that Sebastian had spent time running a rut in the floor with all of his pacing. Nick held a small ceramic mug and handed it over to Sebastian, steam lightly wafting out of the cup.

"It's safe. I promise. Just something to help induce a deep sleep in order to open yourself up for more dreams or even visions. I'll watch over you and make sure you're okay."

Sebastian stared into the cup, the liquid was clear and appeared to just be hot water but as he sniffed it his nose wrinkled. It smelled awful, like rotting eggs and garlic. He made a face and looked up to Nick.

"Thanks." Sebastian said. "So um, any idea what I'll see?"

Nick shrugged as Sebastian walked over to the side of the bed and sat gently on the edge on the mattress. "No idea. It can vary. I mean, I assume it'll be the dream with Kurt again, that apparently is very important. Maybe the one with... _him_. Maybe not. I have no way of knowing, but be sure to remember them and tell me when you come to."

"Yeah and when will that be again?" Sebastian asked.

"You'll hate this answer, but I'm not sure. Some people wake up after twelve hours others are out for at least two days. Again, I'll be here watching you. And I'll um, I'll try to find answers here too." Nick patted Sebastian on the shoulder. Nick words didn't feel reassuring but Sebastian did trust Nick above most others. "Ready?"

Sebastian took a deep breath and raised the cup to Nick, "Bottoms up." He said before putting the edge of the cup to his lips and downed the warm liquid in one gulp. It tasted just about as bad as it smelled. Sebastian had to do his best to keep the drink down. Whatever it was that Nick had made worked quickly. Sebastian's head instantly felt fuzzy and his eyelids grew so heavy that keeping them open was a chore. His vision swam and he took one last look at Nick's blurry face before his vision went black as he fell back against the soft mattress and into darkness.


	7. Chapter 6 SEBASTIAN

It started with Kurt and a coffee shop. Sebastian sat with Kurt alone at a table, the only two people in the place. They were talking but Sebastian couldn't focus on what topic the two were discussing. He was too busy trying to tune in any other noise around him, afraid that something might be lurking. He listened for footsteps, the creak of a chair, anything that might give the attacker away. There was no other noise though, just the sound of Kurt's voice as he talked and laughed. Sebastian turned his full attention to Kurt who was still going on as if Sebastian had been fully listening. He was in good spirits, which made Sebastian happy. He liked seeing Kurt this way, even if was dream Kurt.

Sebastian looked at the clock on the wall, the hour moved from four o'clock to eight in a matter of minutes and the light outside the coffee shop faded with dusk and soon became night. As soon as the last bit of light outside vanished, everything went quiet. Kurt stopped talking and his expression changed. He looked terrified and was staring at something over Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian turned slowly in his chair, a dark shadow in the shape of a man stood behind him. It was solid, impossible to see through. For a moment Sebastian thought it might be the Red Eyed Man but where there should have been eyes were two white holes,no irises. There were no other features to distinguish the rest of the face. It was simply a tall pitch black shadow and it towered over Sebastian.

The air around them grew colder and Sebastian stood instinctively and moved over to block Kurt from the shadow. Kurt sat in his seat still frozen in terror at the Shadow Man. For nearly a minute the Shadow Man did nothing. The anticipation for what it might do was killing Sebastian, he pulled Kurt to his feet and stood protectively in front of the other. Without warning the Shadow Man reached a hand out, stretching through the air and without having to move to get closer to the two of them, wrapped a hand around Sebastian's throat. In one swift motion the Shadow Man grabbed hold of Sebastian by his throat, lifted him and tossed him over his shoulder and sent Sebastian flying into the windows across the coffee shop. He crashed through the windows landing on the sidewalk outside. As he pushed himself up, Sebastian caught sight of the Shadow Man now reaching for Kurt and he began to envelope Kurt in darkness, starting at the boy's feet and the shadow slowly climbing up his legs. Sebastian silently begged for Kurt to move or to do something. He even tried to shout for Kurt but the words died in his mouth, no noise emitting from him.

Kurt, still unmoving, glanced over at Sebastian with a pleading look in his eyes as the shadow swallowed Kurt now only his eyes remained. Sebastian managed to get to his feet and with great speed raced forward but it was too late. The Shadow Man had turned Kurt into a being like himself. No face or features, except the white holes where eyes should be. Sebastian felt his heart drop.

"Kurt!" He managed to scream as he fell to his knees in front of the two. Shadow Kurt tilted his head down to Sebastian and he slowly stepped closer a hand reaching out to Sebastian.

Sebastian blinked and the scenery changed before anything else could happen. He was underground but Sebastian easily recognized it as the subway in New York with graffiti on the walls, florescent lighting and the faint smell of urine. Yes, this was the New York subway. He stood on an empty platform, assumingly waiting for a train. Sebastian appeared to be alone, he heard the train's echo as it approached from the tunnel on his left. Looking to the track, there stood Kurt defiantly staring up at Sebastian. The train was approaching fast, why the hell was he on the track? Sebastian shouted at Kurt but couldn't move. He fought against whatever invisible restraints there were, trying to get to Kurt. The train approached with blinding speed and once again the scene changed just as the train was about to strike Kurt.

Heart racing and in clear distress, worried as to what happened to the previous Kurt, Sebastian found himself beside Kurt holding onto his hand as they walked up the stairs of a very old and dark house. It smelled musty, as if no one had cleaned or lived there in decades maybe even a century. Sebastian glanced down at their hands entwined together and he couldn't help but smile. Kurt turned his head to him and smiled back. At the top of the staircase, the doors to the front entrance below burst open. Something with great force cause the wooden door to splinter and pieces of wood flew across the entrance hall. Kurt gripped Sebastian's hand tighter. Sebastian didn't see who caused it as Kurt was already calling his name and pulling him down the hall to their right.

Sebastian was exhausted from not being able to save Kurt in each dream and not knowing what happened or what they were running in the last one. Other scenarios occurred that all ended the same, Sebastian was unable to save Kurt or the dream ended before he found the fate of either of them but it was always the same. They were in danger. The familiar dream with the tunnel and laughter was suddenly not the worst one of all. There were fractions of other moments spent with Kurt that went by like a slideshow and Sebastian couldn't recall all of them but knew they each ended with Kurt's death or with Sebastian unable to help Kurt.

Of all the flashing images and dreams there was one image that stuck out in his mind. It was of Kurt and his hands were surrounded by a swirling blue light and there was a deadly look in his eye, a cruelty that Sebastian had never seen before. It chilled Sebastian and all he could think of was how he wanted to wake up. He was very aware that he was dreaming and that Nick's potion or whatever the hell it was that he took was to blame for all of this.

Sebastian slammed his eyes shut and willed himself to wake up. It was to his disappointment that when he opened his eyes, Sebastian was at the top of a hill that looked down at a very old and ancient village. Sebastian felt a chill go straight through him. Sebastian knew this place very well and his heart immediately pounded in his chest.

"Samyaza." A woman's voice called out his name.

Sebastian turned and stared wide eyed at a woman with dark hair and a kind smile. It was a face Sebastian hadn't seen in centuries. She shared most of Sebastian's features and the eyes were practically an exact copy of his own.

"Mother?" Sebastian whispered in awe.

"Baraqiel came by asking for you." She said and reached out and affectionately smoothed down Sebastian's hair, trying to fix it from flying away as it normally did. "I told him, I haven't seen my son in years. I worry about him every day. And to my surprise, here you are. Alive."

She seemed genuinely concerned and Sebastian began to recall this moment. This wasn't a dream, well it was, but it was more of a memory. Sebastian knew this conversation well. He was young at the time, only a few years younger than he appeared now. And after a beat he fell into the emotions of that moment in time and relived the memory as some awful vivid case of deja vu.

"I've been busy." He said, the irritation in his voice striking a nerve with his mother. She bit down on her lip as if she was trying to keep herself from saying something, treading softly around Sebastian.

"With him, right? I haven't heard from you for a long time but, there are rumors that fly about. I know what you and some of the others have done."

Sebastian eyed her for a long moment not letting any expression show on his face. She nodded and continued. "I know that a group of you have broken our most sacred law. You've gone and taught them things. Interacted with them down there." She nodded toward the village at the bottom of the hill. "You're the reason why everything is out of balance."

"You have no proof." He said.

"I've seen her, Samyaza. I've seen your daughter. Blonde hair with one green eye and one blue. One of her father's and one of her human mother's."

Sebastian's clenched his hands into fists at his side, unable to keep any emotion from his face any longer.

"Like many of us, we still do what we were tasked to do. We did not abandon our posts for selfish reasons." Her voice quivered at the end. Sebastian caught this, he knew that she was afraid of him.

"Selfish?" He asked arching a brow. "Wanting to live my own life by my own rules to ensure my happiness is selfish?"

"If you could only hear yourself now." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I be happy? Why should I be prisoner here to all of this? You would rather me be miserable in order to follow some law set in place nearly two centuries ago?"

Sebastian's mother nodded, "You have an obligatio-"

"No, mother!" He shouted. "I do not have an obligation to anyone! I owe them nothing! I am more powerful than those humans could ever hope to be. All I wanted was to find happiness away from this life in exile. I didn't want to rule them, I wanted to be them! I envy them."

"Samyaza…" She whispered reaching out for Sebastian. "You would start a war and risk the destruction of our entire race over this?"

"Don't worry mother, there won't be a war." Sebastian said and reached out to cup the sides of his mother's face. He smiled, "It'll be a massacre, and we will be victorious. And once the Guardians are gone, there will be no hiding nothing to stop us from being happy. I promise."

"The Guardians never hurt me like they did you. We've lived in peace until you all.." She stopped a moment. "I know what they did, and I am eternally sorry for that but their..they.."

Sebastian's gaze narrowed. He couldn't believe that she was trying to defend them after everything that happened. His face grew hot and Sebastian was practically shaking with rage now.

"Go ahead mother, finish. But their what?" Sebastian grit his teeth hoping that she would

finish her sentence any other way.

His mother looked fearful for a moment but then her expression shifted and there was a new courage in his eyes. "Their actions justified the means."

This was not what Sebastian wanted to hear. His hands sparked with electricity. A voice echoed inside of Sebastian's head, a voice not his own.

 _Kill her._

Sebastian froze at these words, he couldn't kill his mother. It was the first time that Sebastian felt terrified at the voice inside his mind, when before he felt comforted and even powerful. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, letting the charge fade from his fingertips. The voice was more persistent the second time around and even more convincing.

 _Kill her. She sides with them._

"No." Sebastian muttered out loud shaking his head and placing his hands over his ears hoping it would drown out the voice.

"Samyaza?" She questioned.

 _Kill her!_

Sebastian woke with a start, sweat beaded on his forehead. His heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest. He stared at the ceiling of Nick's room for a minute, afraid to close his eyes even for a second until he could collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath, holding it before he exhaled slowly doing his best to try and steady his breathing. Sebastian slowly pushed himself up to rest on his elbows, glancing around the room. Nick wasn't here, but Sebastian knew he was out of the dreams there wasn't that fog like feel he had when he dreamed he was with Kurt, failing to save him, or the memory he was forced to relive.

The memory of his mother had Sebastian sick to his stomach. He saw a shallow basin on the bedside table next to him and grabbed it. Sebastian released whatever might be left in his stomach into the basin. He set the basin down and hoped Nick wouldn't be too angry with him. Slowly Sebastian sat upright in the bed and took a moment to reflect back on all of the dreams he had witnessed but mostly he thought about the memory from so long ago.

"I was starting to get worried." Nick entered into the bedroom, his arms folded across his chest.

"How long...how long was I out for?" Sebastian asked it only felt as if he had been asleep for a few hours. Seeing the concern on Nick's face told him otherwise though before he could say it.

"It's been six days." Nick said.

"Six!" Sebastian's feet flew over the side of the bed and he went to stand but rocked dangerously on his feet for a moment, blood rushing very quickly to his head. Nick was fast and moved to steady Sebastian. "What do you mean six days?"

"I mean you've been out for six days. I've never seen it last that long." Nick said standing back to let go of Sebastian.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. No, he couldn't have been out for that long. There was no possible way. Kurt. He left Kurt alone for a week back in New York. That was, if Kurt was still alive. That brought a new sense of panic and Sebastian pushed his way past Nick.

"I have to go."

Nick grabbed Sebastian's arm to stop him. "Woah, no hold on. You can't just leave, not yet. You have to tell me what you saw."

Sebastian yanked his arm out of Nick's grasp. "I don't have to do anything you tell me."

Nick's brow furrowed a little and he took a step back. "Fair enough. Let me rephrase, why don't you share what happened in there. Please, Samyaza."

The use of his true name made Sebastian cringe. He stayed in the room but took to pacing back and forth as he normally did whenever he was upset. Sebastian's fingers twitched nervously and after a minute he stopped and turned to Nick.

"Every dream I have of Kurt, he dies." Sebastian said. "In every scenario Kurt dies and I fail to be able to protect him. Or we're running from something or someone and it changes before I can find out what happens. I fail in every situation there is. I can't protect him."

Nick lowered his voice as if raising it might scare Sebastian off. "It doesn't mean you can't or won't be able to protect him." He said. "It could just be a product of fear. You're already starting to doubt and blame yourself for something that hasn't even happened yet, and probably won't happen."

Sebastian sighed and walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "There was a shadow person in one of them. He attacked us and it took Kurt."

"That's a prime example of your fear." Nick said shaking his head. "You're doubt is causing you to open yourself up to such creatures, and they'll feed right into that fear and devour you if you're not careful. Dreams are not necessarily the future. What else happened?"

Sebastian recounted in as much detail as he could from each of the dreams he had with Kurt. Nick stood the entire time and listened, nodding and asking probing questions to try and get as much information from Sebastian as possible. When Sebastian came to the memory, he hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to share this with Nick. After all, it was something that had already happened. Nick could tell that Sebastian was hiding something and so Sebastian caved and told Nick of the memory.

"I stand by what I said before, you're letting fear and doubt take over your mind. You're afraid that you won't be able to protect the Guardian and by extension the world. I know you well, Samyaza even through those walls you build around you. You have a good heart and you always have, and I know you want to prove it not only to the world but mostly to yourself."

Sebastian scowled at Nick momentarily the way he did whenever Nick did this sort of thing. "I wish you didn't know me as well as you do. I can lie to everyone else with ease, but you make it pretty damn difficult. You know that?"

"The people you lie to are fools. Anyone with a brain can see through your broody jackass exterior." Nick teased.

"Then you're the only one I've met with a brain." Sebastian replied and it made them both laugh. It felt good to laugh after everything Sebastian had seen, it relieved some of his tension. Although he was still concerned he wouldn't be able to save Kurt, he would have to listen to Nick and try not to let that doubt and fear control him.

"Kurt is the Guardian I'm looking for." Sebastian said.

"And what made you come to that conclusion?" Nick arched a brow with a knowing smirk. He obviously wanted Sebastian to provide his own reasoning.

"The dreams. They're all about Kurt. I can't figure out why the council would suppress his magic if it wasn't him. And, if... _he_ was in my dream telling me to bring him the Guardian I have to be close." Sebastian concluded.

Nick gave a nod. "It's him. While you were out it gave me time to do a reading or two." His face was solemn. "Kurt is the last of that bloodline. He's the Last Guardian, which means without his magic he is a sitting duck. And that's if anyone knows he's there in New York."

Sebastian wasn't sure what he was feeling when Nick confirmed that Kurt was the person he was searching for. He felt vindicated knowing that it was Kurt and there would be no more doubt in whether or not he was right. But then there was the troubling factor or having to tell Kurt what he was or just attempt to protect him and keep him living in blind ignorance.

"Hunter.." Sebastian muttered as a new thought entered into his head. "Hunter knows he's there."

Nick brow furrowed, he knew who Hunter was and his true name and there was a growing look of concern on Nick's features now. Sebastian stood up slowly. "What?"

"It's just that in um, in the reading...it said that there would be a betrayal close to Kurt. I don't know if it's a normal human betrayal or, well, something much more dangerous."

"You couldn't have started off with that?" Sebastian was standing again. Hunter claimed to be on Sebastian's side in this, but he couldn't be sure and he wasn't going to risk Kurt's life over it. Nick ducked his head a little.

"I apologize but I needed you to tell me everything you remembered, if I started with that news you'd have been out the door fifteen minutes ago. Much like you're doing now, hey wait!"

Sebastian was already out of the room with Nick following quickly at his heels.

"I can't do anymore waiting, I need to get back. Hunter can't be trusted. Not like I can trust you."

Nick smiled, "Which I assure you you can. I promise after you go I won't say a word."

"Good, because if you do please note that I would have no problem killing you." Sebastian said and instead of wasting time with the ladder, Sebastian lept over the railing and landed softly on his feet some ten feet or twelve feet on the first level. Nick laughed nervously at first hoping Sebastian would follow suit and join in on the joke and when he didn't Nick cleared his throat and climbed down the ladder, knowing Sebastian to be serious in his threat.

"Was there anything else I should know in your readings before I leave?" Sebastian asked.

"Um yes." Nick said trying to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath and recalled back what he had found out. "Kurt is the Last Guardian and there is a betrayal close at hand. What else, oh yes.." Nick's face was solemn again. "It was told that his death will start a war and it'll be bigger than the last."

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "Kurt's? I already know that, we already know what will happen if he is killed. That's nothing new."

Nick shook his head. "I'm not certain it was referring to the Last Guardian. I can keep looking, though."

Sebastian gave a nod. That part of the reading seemed more than obvious, it was the reason for protecting Kurt so that none of that would come to pass. He turned to leave, his hand on the doors to the observatory when Nick called out to him one last time.

"Samyaza, I know you care for him."

His head turned to look at Nick. Sebastian scoffed, "I don't care for Kurt. Trust me, he's the most annoying human I've ever met. And that's without the added ego of being a Guardian. I can't imagine what will happen when he finds out he's one of them."

This was what Sebastian believed, at the time, to be true. Kurt was annoying but yet Sebastian had that undeniable urge to protect him. He felt strange around Kurt and when he thought of the other and it was something that Sebastian found frustrating. If he cared at all it was because he wanted to protect the world and keep things from going to shit. All lies that Sebastian tried to tell himself.

"Love is a curious thing." Nick said with a smile.

"I certainly don't love, Kurt." Sebastian said outraged. "I hardly know him and what I do know is enough to drive anyone mad."

Nick chuckled. "Like I said, it's a curious thing. Sometimes love can takes months or years to form, and other times it can happen instantly. Even without us knowing about it."

Sebastian didn't reply to Nick at this. He wasn't denying it but he wasn't going to validate Nick's observation. All Sebastian did was give another nod and left the observatory. Sebastian wasn't in love with Kurt. He had been in love before and this was not it. Still, Sebastian couldn't get the words out of his head as he traveled back to the mainland to catch a plane back to New York.

* * *

By the time Sebastian had made it back to New York, it was Monday. He had been gone for a whole week which was not his original intention. True, the trip did provide Sebastian with all the answers he was looking for but it didn't mean he was out of the woods yet. In fact this just meant things would start to get even more complicated.

As soon as Sebastian plugged his phone it vibrated and made a ding noise that usually indicated he had a text. His phone was flooded with missed calls and the unread text, all from Kurt of course. Each were a variation of the same question, "Where are you?" and "Are you okay?" After day four it appeared that Kurt had given up and that hurt Sebastian a little. He frowned and sent a text to Kurt with another lie.

 _I was out of town visiting family. Emergency._

He didn't receive anything back. Sebastian looked at the clock and realized it was time for their class. Suddenly realizing that he would see Kurt soon made Sebastian nervous. Kurt was not only a Guardian but the one he had been searching for and Sebastian wasn't sure how to act around him now. What would happen if Kurt were to recognize what Sebastian was before he could get a chance to explain. There were a lot of factors to take into consideration now. Ultimately, Sebastian ended up going to class even though it seemed that Kurt wasn't speaking to.

"Did I miss anything?" Sebastian asked as he took a seat beside Kurt, minutes before the class was due to begin.

Kurt didn't acknowledge Sebastian at first, he stayed focused his laptop. Sebastian sighed and sat back in his chair staring at the whiteboard in front of the classroom.

"Okay, I get it you're upset." Sebastian muttered.

"I'm not upset." Kurt said shortly.

Sebastian arched a brow and tilted his head in Kurt's direction and pulled out his phone. "You could have fooled me." He said and showed his phone to Kurt where all of Kurt's texts were. Kurt blushed as he glanced at the phone but remained angry, his jaw set and gaze still trained on the blank page on his laptop.

"You have a habit of being an asshole, I just...I didn't want you to piss off the wrong person. They could have wound up in jail for beating the well deserved crap out of you. Not that any judge would convict them." Kurt's anger was delicious and it made Sebastian laugh. He liked the idea that Kurt was worried for him, even if Kurt didn't come right out and say it. It was pretty obvious that Kurt was worried and it came almost as a relief to Sebastian.

"You are the most tiring person I've ever met." Sebastian said once he finished laughing. "I told you, I had a family emergency. I had other things on my mind."

Kurt huffed and chewed on his lip for a moment before he finally looked over to Sebastian. "Is everything okay?" He asked after a brief second of hesitation.

"Yeah. It's all fine." Sebastian smiled a little and looked Kurt over. This was the Last Guardian. It was strange knowing there was magic inside Kurt that he wasn't aware of.

"I knew you were worried for me."

"That's..it's rude to not answer someone's texts or calls." Kurt said still visibly annoyed. "You could have told me. Now I feel like the asshole."

Sebastian put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. "Tell you and not be able to hold this over you?"

Kurt scowled and kicked Sebastian in the shin. Sebastian let out a small 'ow' and laughed. Admittedly he missed Kurt. He missed this back and forth they had. Getting a rise out of Kurt was now one of Sebastian's favorite things. Of course missing him was not the same as caring or loving him. Sebastian made sure to remind himself of this.

After class Sebastian followed Kurt out of the building despite Kurt's attempt to walk faster than Sebastian in order to get away. Sebastian couldn't let Kurt out of his sights for too long, not until he could think of a way to tell Kurt what he was. If he should tell him. It was still up for debate.

"Slow down." Sebastian said jogging to keep up with Kurt.

"I'm going to be late." Kurt said eying Sebastian beside him momentarily but keeping his pace.

"Late for what? I was going to see if you wanted to get coffee. I can buy it to make up for ignoring you." Sebastian said.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and spun to Sebastian and jabbed a finger in his chest. "Ha! I knew it, you were ignoring me." He said with a smug smile.

"No! No that's not how I meant it. I wasn't ignoring you, I honestly didn't get those until I got back to New York." Sebastian said, which was completely true for a change.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't get coffee, not today." He said and proceeded to continue his walk across campus.

"Well why not? I apologized didn't I?" Sebastian called after him.

"Not really." Kurt said over his shoulder. Sebastian frowned and caught up to Kurt again. "You never actually uttered the words, 'I'm sorry.'"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Close enough. But tell me, what do you have going on that's so important? I know you don't have a class right now, so if you don't want to see me then tell me."

"Like that would ever stop you." He heard Kurt mumble under his breath right before Kurt came to a stop at the curb. Kurt turned to Sebastian, there was anger back in his eyes. "I told you last week, although you may have forgotten which is...whatever but, I have a performance in Central Park. A few of us are performing at a small amatuer Broadway in the Park event for class. I asked you to go last week."

Sebastian did recall Kurt mentioning some event at the park. He never got the details for it, or if he did Sebastian did not remember at all.

"Oh. Yeah…" Sebastian said. When he saw what Sebastian could only assume was disappointment breaking through the anger in Kurt's eyes, he cleared his throat and continued. "Then I'm coming with you." Sebastian said.

Kurt's anger faded slightly at this, "Really?"

"Why not? I don't have class either. Besides, I don't think I've heard you sing." Sebastian knew Kurt was here for musical theater but had never seen Kurt perform before. It would not only pass some time, but it gave Sebastian an excuse to watch after Kurt. This news pleased Kurt very much, he was smiling now and stuck out his hand for a cab.

"Great. No one else could make it, midterms and what not." Kurt said as they climbed into the cab. "Thank you." Kurt said shortly as Sebastian got in the cab after Kurt.

"No big deal." Sebastian replied.

There was a person Sebastian realized might be there and again a piece of him ached as he thought about this person. Sebastian and him had never once met but Sebastian already despised him.

"Is your boyfriend going to be upset that I'm there?" Sebastian asked doing his best to keep any bitterness from his voice. Not that there was any rhyme or reason for there to be bitterness toward this stranger to begin with.

Kurt hesitated and Sebastian watched as Kurt opened his mouth to respond and freeze. He smiled a little and finally said, "He's got class. He won't be able to make it and why would he care if I invited a classmate to see me perform. I'm allowed to have other male friends, remember?"

Sebastian was reminded of what he had said to Kurt in that coffee house the other week.

"You listened to something I said?" He asked smugly.

"Don't get used to it." Kurt said looking away and out the window.

* * *

The event was set to start in two hours and Kurt was needed there early to get ready. They arrived at the Naumburg Bandshell in Central Park where there were dozens of chairs set up. Kurt seemed at home with some friends of his from class. Sebastian didn't want to leave Kurt's side especially after confirming him a course, Sebastian didn't want to seem suspicious so he set to wander around Central Park a bit giving himself time to think.

Of all the places in New York, Sebastian enjoyed Central Park the most. Sure it was normally full of people, but he enjoyed being around trees so much more than he did the city. It was the one good thing this place had. That and Kurt. The thought shocked Sebastian so much that he stumbled in his steps.

 _Love is a curious thing._

Nick's words rattled around in Sebastian's mind and he did his absolute best not to pay attention to them. He didn't love Kurt. It wasn't like that at all. There was a desire to protect him, that was for sure. And that was only to protect everything else in this stupid world. Love made people do selfish things and this wasn't selfish, he wasn't doing this for him. Then again, wasn't he? Sebastian had decided to protect the Last Guardian as a way to try and scrub away the last of the guilt he felt for how things went so long ago. He needed to feel vindicated that he could be that good person. He could do something right. It still in no way meant that Sebastian any kind of loving or romantic feelings toward Kurt.

Once the sun was ready to set, the show was to begin. Sebastian headed back to meet with Kurt who was dressed impressively in a suit and tie. He looked very handsome and it brought a smile to Sebastian's lips as Kurt turned to him.

"Hey." Kurt was breathless, probably nervous. "Good, you're here. I got you a seat up front."

"You mean I can't just...stand in the back?" Sebastian asked not liking the idea of having to sit next to someone.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and go sit down. It was reserved for Blaine and Rachel but they couldn't make it so you're going to sit there, be quiet, and enjoy the show."

Sebastian arched a brow at Kurt but said nothing more on the matter and instead went over to take his seat. As soon as he sat down a girl beside him decided that his presence was an invitation to speak. And speak she did. She introduced herself and went right into conversation about Sondheim which Sebastian could not care less about if he tried. He was going to murder Kurt for this.

And to give him mercy, the orchestra on stage finished warming up and an older woman with greying blonde hair approached the microphone. Everyone was quiet as she spoke. She introduced herself of Professor something or other. Sebastian didn't care to listen too much to the name or anything else she was saying. Once all introductions were over and everybody politely clapped, she welcomed out the first student. It wasn't Kurt so it didn't matter.

Sebastian had to suffer few a handful of other students before Kurt was finally welcomed onto the stage. He sat up straighter in his chair, and he was thankful they were only two rows away from the stage. Sebastian had a perfect view of Kurt. He actively listened as Kurt introduced himself and the song he would be singing. He had chosen the song "Bring Him Home" from _Les Miserable._ Sebastian had seen that play twice during it's original run in France and once in England. He enjoyed the show quite a bit so he found it interesting that Kurt chose a song from that musical.

Sebastian didn't know what to expect to hear when Kurt began to sing but he wasn't prepared for what he heard. Kurt's voice astounded him. It nearly knocked Sebastian on the floor with it's sheer beauty. Sebastian's breathing hitched as Kurt went on. It wasn't like anything he had heard before and Sebastian was on the edge of his chair, hanging on every word that came out of his mouth. Chills went up and down Kurt's spine and he stared at Kurt as though hypnotized by the music and Kurt's voice. Nothing else existed. There was so much emotion in his performance and Sebastian was beyond impressed. With the final note Sebastian beamed up at Kurt who had made eye contact with him a couple times during the performance. He clapped wildly with the rest of the crowd.

It didn't matter who was up there the rest of the show. All Sebastian could think about was Kurt and his voice. The song had left Sebastian with that tingly feeling in his stomach that now traveled across his skin. He couldn't stop himself from smiling but was making an effort to compose himself as to not look like a complete idiot.

When everything was over Sebastian waited for Kurt a few yards away from the stage. Kurt came bounding over with a grin.

"So what did you think?" He asked.

Sebastian had managed to keep his stupid smiling under control. "You pretty good." He didn't want to tell Kurt exactly what he thought so he did his best to downplay it. There was a hint of disappointment that appeared on Kurt's face.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"I mean, you were definitely better than anyone else out there on that stage." Sebastian continued giving him a little more and this seemed to satisfy Kurt. "Did you win or something?"

"You don't win at this sort of thing. Although I was being graded on it, so hopefully it's a good grade." Kurt said.

Sebastian leaned his shoulder against the tree beside him and folded his arms across his chest. Kurt was so full of light right now, he looked truly happy and Sebastian loved seeing this side of Kurt. He couldn't help but stare at Kurt for a long moment still unable to fully comprehend that this was the boy that everyone was after. And as he stood there with Kurt self criticizing his own performance, Sebastian felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something was off. He could feel something in the air around that Sebastian understood to be the presence of magic. Could Kurt be emitting this vibe right now? His brow furrowed trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"You okay?" Kurt asked arching a brow.

Sebastian nodded a little and forced a smile to his lips. "I'm fine. Maybe I'm a little hungry, did you want to go get-"

"Blaine!" Kurt's gaze drifted over Sebastian's shoulder and his eyes lit up in a different way than Sebastian had ever seen before. It actually made his face warm with bitterness knowing he wasn't the one who put that look on Kurt's face. Sebastian tensed and turned to face this Blaine person whom Sebastian understood to be Kurt's boyfriend. If there was anything Sebastian wanted to do less in life it was meet Kurt's boyfriend.

"Blaine, this is Sebastian he's in my psychology class." Kurt said introducing the two.

When Sebastian turned around he froze. The two made eye contact and in that moment Sebastian knew exactly where the magic was coming from. Sebastian could see Blaine visibly tense as well, he must have recognized what Sebastian was. Kurt didn't seem to notice. He looped his arm with Blaine and smiled at Sebastian waiting for him to say something.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Blaine said, his eyes never leaving Sebastian.

"Likewise." Sebastian replied with a thin smile.

Kurt looked back and forth between the two for a moment, starting to realize there was something between them. He was about to say something when someone from his class called him over. He excused himself and left Sebastian alone with Blaine which was probably not the smartest decision. Blaine waited to make sure that Kurt wasn't looking. He grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his shirt and pulled him behind the tree, shoving him hard into the trunk.

"Tell me who you are." Blaine demanded, his voice low and dangerous.

Sebastian wasn't at all intimidated. He pulled Blaine's hand off of him and kept his voice as quiet as he could.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Guardian." Sebastian's lip curled.

Blaine's hazel eyes flashed with anger. It was like looking at an angry puppy and Sebastian couldn't stop himself from laughing as the other pulled out a small dagger from inside of his jacket and held it to Sebastian's throat, the weapon was just small enough to be concealed by Blaine's hand.

"You're wrong, it is my business whenever I come across a Grigori." Blaine hissed.

"You are so out of your league." Sebastian laughed. "Put that thing away before you get yourself hurt."

"Shut up." Blaine was shaking now. It was clear that this Guardian was either a novice or at the very least had never encountered an actual Grigori before. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and right now." Blaine said pressing the dagger against Sebastian's skin.

There were a couple reasons Sebastian could have given this little dweeb. Instead he settled on the most important one. He glanced over in the direction Kurt had gone.

"Kurt." Sebastian said with confidence. "He obviously doesn't know what or who you are so killing me and trying to explain it away would be a headache. No doubt you could do it, but I don't think he'd ever look at you the same way again. Plus, Kurt trusts me."

That part was a lie. Sebastian had no idea if Kurt actually trusted him or not, they weren't even friends.

"You're the one who's been stalking Kurt." Blaine's words were more of a confirmation out loud to himself than for Sebastian.

"I wasn't stalking. I was...following him...intently. Look, that's not the point. Killing me is going to raise a lot of questions and it's all going to start with Kurt."

This stayed Blaine's hand and he glanced away over in the direction Kurt had gone. Sebastian took this opportunity and twisted Blaine's arm around his back and stole the small blade from his hand and directed it now at Blaine's own neck.

"Now, if you're finished I was just about ready to get some dinner with Kurt." Sebastian said.

"The hell you are!" Blaine was brave for such a small thing. It made Sebastian laugh and he pressed the blade right against Blaine's throat and he leaned in closer.

"I'm not going to hurt him. But if you come at me again like this, I will hurt you. Oh and going to the council about this would be a bad idea. Think about how you'd have to explain why you let someone like me get as close as I have to him. And they'll want to know why you didn't kill me." Sebastian tossed the blade away from either of them and let go of Blaine. Blaine moved away from Sebastian, the two locked in one another's gaze both trying to out scowl the other. After a minute Sebastian sighed and started to relax.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked still on guard, which Sebastian agreed he should be.

"I don't think it really concerns you, so I'm going to keep that to myself. But, I'm _not_ going to hurt him." Sebastian was more than sincere when he promised to not hurt Kurt. He was fairly certain that Blaine understood this because the Guardian's expression started to soften.

"I'm supposed to believe that you're, what, protecting him?" Blaine folded his arms across his chest.

"Exactly." Sebastian replied with a smile. "Believe me or don't believe me, it won't hurt my feelings. Another thing you need to think about is, how will Kurt react when he finds out what you are?"

There was anger back in Blaine's eyes. This could have been the betrayal that Nick had warned Sebastian about. It seemed to fit perfectly. A betrayal close to Kurt and what would be closer than his boyfriend. It actually made Sebastian smile and feel relieved.

"He'll understand that I was protecting him." Blaine replied.

"Is that the lie you tell yourself at night?" Sebastian scoffed. "Let's just leave it at this; I swear I won't harm Kurt in anyway, which includes me not telling him you've been lying to him from the start, and you don't run off and tell the council about our meeting? Sound good?"

Before Blaine could reply Kurt had made his way back over. He was still smiling until he looked between the two of them.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kurt asked.

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand and stared hard at Sebastian. "No. Nothing." He smiled the next moment and pulled Kurt a little closer to him. "I'm sorry I missed your performance."

"It's okay, it's not like you've never seen me sing before." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Sebastian watched the two of them with a sick feeling in his gut. He had the overwhelming urge to reach out and punch Blaine for even touching Kurt. Sebastian wasn't sure what was causing this feeling to come over him. Sure, he wanted to to protect Kurt but it wasn't as though Kurt was in any danger right now.

"I better be going." Sebastian decided it would be best to leave. He had planned to stay in order to spite Blaine, but he didn't have it in him right now. It hurt too much to watch the two of them right now, especially after finding out that Blaine was a Guardian.

"Really?" Kurt tugged his hand away from Blaine's gently and if Sebastian wasn't seeing things, he could swear that Kurt looked genuinely disappointed. "I thought you wanted to get dinner, you could come with us."

"No. Three's a crowd, besides I got to watch you sing. I think you're boyfriend would appreciate it if I gave you some time to be together." Sebastian's gaze flickered over to Blaine who was staring back at Sebastian with cold eyes.

Kurt frowned and gave a nod in defeat. Sebastian felt a stabbing pain of guilt, he wanted to stay with Kurt regardless of Blaine being there. It would have been amusing to annoy Blaine more than it was amusing to annoy Kurt himself. Still, the other pain he felt when looked at the two of them made Sebastian sick to his stomach and he needed to get away. The last thing Sebastian had expected was for Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine to be a Guardian. Looking back it did make sense. Taking away Kurt's memories and locking away his magic left him more than vulnerable, it would be only logical for someone to be around him protecting him. Blaine, although obviously a novice, still posed a threat to Sebastian. It was one element Sebastian didn't account for and it would now make his job even more difficult. There was a lot to think over.


	8. Chapter 7 KURT

Since Sebastian's mysterious departure for a week, Kurt hadn't had any out of the ordinary dreams. It had been a week since he dreamed of the abandoned railroad track and the tunnel. And Sebastian wasn't a major part of his dreams any longer. They were all about Broadway or Blaine or stupid nonsensical situations but posed no real sense of terror or doom like some of the others before.

It was strange, and Kurt tried his best to not associate the sudden shift with Sebastian's absence. That would have been absurd. It could have been a change in his eating habits. Although, those hadn't really changed. It could have been something he ate before bed. Except, Kurt usually didn't eat any later than eight o'clock at night and he normally went to sleep around eleven. There was a reason for it all but it wasn't Sebastian. It couldn't be. It could have been that Kurt was thinking far too into the whole dream thing. They were just dreams after all and it wasn't as though they truly meant anything.

The evening after Sebastian returned to New York, Kurt had the strangest and most realistic feeling dream yet. In the dream Kurt found himself in some old ancient village. There was smoke rising into the air as the buildings around him burned to the ground. People screamed and fled their homes and many others lie dead in the muddy streets. Kurt could feel the heat from the flames as the village burned to the ground and it's people desperately tried to escape. Everyone raced around in a panic except one person whose back was turned to Kurt. He couldn't make out who it was or might be through the smoke in the air. It burned Kurt's lungs with each breath. He walked closer to the figure wanting to know who would be so calm in the midst of this chaotic scene. As Kurt was only a few steps away now, the figure began to slowly turn and before Kurt could see his face, the dream shifted.

Kurt was back on the cliff where he once dreamed of Blaine and Sebastian fighting to the death. Except now, Kurt was completely alone. There was no one else around him, that he could see. He heard the waves crashing against the rocks on the cliffside below. Kurt walked cautiously over to the edge and looked over, there was nothing down there except rocks and the ocean. Kurt half expected to find the broken body of Sebastian left over from the previous dream, but there was nothing. Kurt turned around and collided with another body that was only half a foot behind him. He staggered back a little and regained his balance. It was Sebastian and there was a wave of relief that washed over Kurt knowing that Sebastian wasn't down there on the rocks.

"Sebastian?" Kurt wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not.

"I knew you had it in you.." Sebastian said quietly. It didn't make any sense to Kurt.

He was about to question it when Sebastian reached out and let his fingertips brush over Kurt's skin and there was a new sensation of pleasure that tingled across Kurt's skin and moved through his body. He felt his face heat up. Kurt was frozen in place, afraid that if he moved he might scare Sebastian away and Kurt liked the feeling of Sebastian's fingers against his skin. Sebastian was staring at Kurt with an intensity that had Kurt almost shaking. Sebastian must have noticed because he reached out with his other hand and slipped it around to the small of Kurt's back drawing him in closer. Kurt hadn't realized he was holding his breath. He exhaled softly looking up into Sebastian's green eyes.

A smile formed on Sebastian's lips and it made Kurt smile too. Sebastian pressed his forehead to Kurt's, their lips just inches apart and Sebastian's fingers running lightly over Kurt's jaw. His blood felt like it was on fire, there was deep seeded passion building inside of him that was actually starting to scare Kurt. It was unexpected. He couldn't remember feeling like this around Blaine. And then Kurt remembered a very important person, Blaine. His boyfriend. That should have been enough to make Kurt move out of Sebastian's arms but the fact of the matter was, he didn't want to.

Kurt tilted his head up and leaned in closer with the intention of kissing Sebastian without any shame or regret. And as their lips were about to touch and Kurt would finally know what it felt like. Truthfully he had found himself wondering what it would be like and that he was ashamed of, because he cared very much for Blaine and wanted to be with Blaine. But here and now in this dream, there was nothing Kurt wanted more than Sebastian. He wanted Sebastian's lips on his own. As what normally happened during these kind of dreams, Kurt woke up to the chorus of "Shut Up and Dance" as his phone alarm went off sounding the start to a new day.

Kurt sat up right in bed his heart beating wildly in his chest. He reached over turned off the alarm with a sigh. It took a moment for Kurt to realize that as he moved, he felt a little wet and even sticky. His brow furrowed and he pulled back the covers.

"Shit!" He cursed in a harsh whisper. His cheeks turned bright red and Kurt quickly scrambled to clean up the mess and change his briefs before Rachel could burst in like she had a habit of doing. He balled up his sheets and his soiled underwear and dumped them into his hamper.

That was new. Sure Kurt had had wet dreams before about Blaine while in high school, it wasn't like it was the first time. Although Sebastian being apart of the equation was quite new. Not to mention, Kurt could not shake the feeling of how real everything felt inside the dream. He wouldn't have known it if he hadn't be interrupted by the very catchy song by Walk The Moon.

He scowled remade his bed with the extra set of bedding he had. He walked out of his room to find Rachel just leaving the bathroom, hair brushed but still wet. She smiled at Kurt but frowned the next second seeing his expression. Apparently Kurt's thoughts were evident on his face.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked walking over to pour herself some coffee.

Kurt forced a smile, he needed to get better at keeping his thoughts in his head and not letting them show. "I'm fine. Little tired."

Rachel's eyes narrowed a moment but she finished pouring herself a cup and pulled out another mug for Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath and sat at the table, rubbing his hands over his face when he back was turned. Get it together, Kurt. He thought.

She sat down adjacent to him and handed over the fresh coffee, which smelled amazing. Kurt took a sip careful not to burn himself. Rachel put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand watching Kurt. He became aware that she was staring and arched a brow at her.

"What?"

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Rachel asked. And for a moment Kurt had to wonder where she came to that conclusion and then he remembered how Sebastian was the only one to show up for his performance the night before. He quickly shook his head.

"No, no I'm not mad. I know you and Blaine had classes. It was stupid of Professor Marks to schedule the performances when she did. Sure we had the time, but there were others in class whose friends couldn't be there because of late night midterms."

Rachel sighed, still not looking convinced that Kurt wasn't upset. "I feel awful about it. I tried to get out, but it was my dance midterm and of course I was scheduled last. I swear my instructor hates me."

"How could anyone hate Rachel Berry, future Broadway star?" Kurt said playfully with a wink. She scowled and shoved him lightly on the shoulder. They laughed for a moment and Kurt's smiled faded a little around the edges. He knew that if he kept the next piece of information from Rachel she would find out from Blaine and then she wouldn't let it go.

"Sebastian came." Kurt said before taking another sip.

Rachel took her elbow off the table but remained leaning forward toward Kurt. "Sebastian? You mean, the one in your psychology class. The stalker who vanished for a week?"

Sometimes Kurt regretted telling Rachel things.

"He's not a stalker." Kurt said exasperated. "Well, he has those tendencies but it's not his fault he's a little...socially inept."

Rachel gave Kurt a look over the rim of her coffee mug. "Did he show up on his own accord, or did you invite him?"

"I invited him last week. He told me he had a family emergency, I guess that's why he wasn't in class." Kurt explained with a shrug. "But he came, so I guess it was nice seeing one familiar face in the audience."

"Blaine didn't end up making it at all either?" Rachel now took to combing her hair out again with her fingers.

Leading up to the performance Kurt had been extremely disappointed that neither Blaine or Rachel would be able to make it. Mostly he was let down that Blaine would not be there. Thinking back though to yesterday evening, Kurt was happy Sebastian had been there and even if only for a minute Kurt had forgotten all about Blaine's absence. Those thoughts were starting to alarm Kurt the more he had them. He kept finding himself forgetting or pushing Blaine aside in his mind in favor of Sebastian. Kurt cleared his throat and focused back on their conversation.

"He came at the end of the show. He didn't get to see me, but I was glad he showed up after." Kurt said. "We're going out tonight, but he won't tell me where." he said with a roll of his eyes.

Rachel gave a nod and flipped her wet hair over her shoulder. "Well you two will have the loft to yourself tonight." Her smile grew the way it did whenever she went on to talk about Marco. And as predicted the next thing she said was, "Marco and I are going to a show tonight and then back to his place."

Kurt didn't mind Marco, but Rachel had been spending an awful lot of time over at his apartment lately, especially in the last week. Either that or he was found here. Kurt was actually surprised to see Rachel alone this morning.

"I'm going to wake him up soon." Rachel said as if reading Kurt's thoughts. So Marco was here. Kurt missed having time with his best friend in the recent weeks. He craned his neck back toward Rachel's room.

"Figured." Kurt muttered quietly into his mug as he sipped his coffee again.

Rachel cocked her head to the side. "What was that?" Her eyes narrowed a little. This was not an argument or fight he wanted to have with Rachel not now especially if Marco was in the next room. Instead Kurt decided to switch the conversation to something he'd rather not discuss with Rachel but it was better than the alternate.

"I dream cheated on Blaine." Kurt said a little louder.

Rachel blinked and stared at Kurt in mild shock for a moment. He waited for her to say something or to be outraged at least, but she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"That happens." She said. "I mean I've dreamed cheated before, usually with Jeremy Jordan or even Richard Gere. But like, a younger Richard Gere. Hugh Jackman has been there too."

Kurt shook his head, "That doesn't count. Those are celebrities, you can dream cheat with celebrities, you probably won't ever meet them and they don't know you."

This perked Rachel's interest more and she was leaning forward on the table again. "It was someone you already know? Who was it?" She asked excited and hungry for this new gossip.

Kurt didn't reply right away and instead avoided eye contact letting his fingers trace around the rim of the coffee mug. And Kurt didn't even need to say anything because Rachel understood a second later and gasped.

"Sebastian!" She said louder than what was necessary and Kurt shushed her. Rachel lowered her voice. "Sebastian? Kurt, what did you...I mean, how far-"

"We didn't even kiss." Kurt said cutting her off. "We were about to kiss and then I woke up. But it was incredibly real and I...I wanted to kiss him. I didn't care about Blaine all I wanted to do was have Sebastian kiss me."

Admitting it out loud made Kurt feel shame, even though in the dream there was none to be found. He hung his head and continued to avoid looking at Rachel.

"Kurt, it was just a dream." Rachel said softly, she reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. "It doesn't mean anything. Do you have feelings for Blaine?"

Kurt didn't need to think on it at all and immediately responded with a strong, "Yes, I do. He means so much to me. I don't want to hurt him."  
"Then there you go." She said releasing his hand and sitting back in the chair. "You would never hurt Blaine like that. That dream you had would never happen because you would never hurt Blaine in that way. Just forget about it, please. You dwell on things you shouldn't dwell on."

Kurt scoffed. "You're one to talk."

Kurt knew Rachel had a point. He would never do anything like that to Blaine to hurt him. He cared deeply for Blaine and would never dream of hurting Blaine in that way, not with Sebastian or anyone for that matter. It was best to chalk it up to a dream and leave it be.

* * *

Sebastian wasn't there in class again today. Kurt sat and waited for Sebastian to enter and sneak up behind him, or say something snarky in form of a greeting. Actually, Kurt was looking forward to it but that never happened. At first Kurt felt a little bitter and almost betrayed by the absence. Sebastian showed up one day and was gone again, it wasn't fair. Then again maybe it was for the best today, considering the dream. Just before class began a text came in and Kurt was surprised to find Sebastian's name lit up on the screen next to the message.

 **SEBASTIAN[2:33pm]:** Feeling sick. I'll see you tomorrow!

 **SEBASTIAN[2:33pm]** : Promise I'll be there.

Kurt smiled at Sebastian's use of the emoticon of a thumbs up and it put Kurt's mind at ease. He was grateful for an explanation this time around, even if it was a weak one. Then again, Kurt had no proof Sebastian was lying or not. Just like he had no proof that Sebastian absence last week wasn't in fact due to a family emergency. It would be insensitive for Kurt to pry more into it for further details.

It was strange at how hurt Kurt had felt when Sebastian didn't show up for a week straight. He hardly knew Sebastian but somehow the absence felt personal, and he didn't understand why or why he cared so much. The first three days Kurt spent angry and then the rest of the time he felt frustrated and even a little bit sad. Which, of course, made no sense to Kurt so it only made him all the more angry.

After all, Sebastian had never been particularly nice to Kurt, he bought him coffee, sure but that didn't make up for his otherwise rude behavior. Kurt was glad that Sebastian was back though and it had meant a lot that he showed up last night. Kurt's mind drifted back to the dream and the almost kiss and how soft Sebastian's fingers were and of how gentle he was. Kurt crossed his legs under the desk and tried his best to focus on the lecture.

It was a drab day. When Kurt left from class it was raining. Fortunately Kurt had his umbrella with him but it was a long walk from one side of the campus to the next. He looked down at his phone hoping that there would be a text or anything from Sebastian, nothing. Kurt frowned a little. He stood there a moment in the middle of the sidewalk, rain pouring down around him staring at this phone. He could send Sebastian a text, no harm in that. Kurt had only previously replied with an "Okay, don't worry." It wouldn't hurt in sending out another, after all they were practically friends. At least classroom friends, the kind you have only for the sake of the class you're in. It felt more than that though, they didn't connect over psychology it was outside of the classroom that Kurt had begun to really like Sebastian. He took a deep breath and sighed.

 **KURT[3:52pm]:** Hope you feel better soon.

He added a smiley face and sent the message. Kurt hadn't be expecting any sort of response back so a few minutes later when his phone buzzed in his pocket, Kurt stopped walking again to read the reply. A smile was brought instantly to Kurt's face.

 **SEBASTIAN[4:03pm]:** Thanks.

Complete with the same smiley emoji Kurt had just sent.

A minute after the response from Sebastian came a text from Blaine. It brought Kurt back to reality. He was dating Blaine but was very clearly thinking of Sebastian in ways that someone with a boyfriend shouldn't think of anyone else who isn't that boyfriend. Kurt resolved that nothing was going to happen between him and Sebastian. And it wasn't that Kurt wanted anything to, so he would need to stop acting foolish and focus on Blaine. Blaine, whom he cared for deeply. The text regarded Kurt and him meeting up for their date later on that evening which at the time had still been a mystery to Kurt. He figured it would be dinner and maybe a show, or perhaps a trip to the art museum, they had talked of making a trip there sometime.

What Kurt got was nothing he expected.

* * *

Blaine made the decision that for their date that night they would be going bowling. It would not have been Kurt's first choice but he was more than willing to let Blaine choose this date. Kurt was still feeling guilty over the dream that morning so Kurt did not want to be one to complain. To his surprise, the bowling alley exceeded Kurt's expectations by a long shot. It was vintage styled and there were couches instead of those hard plastic chairs. The lighting was nice and even though after 5 o'clock during the week you had to be at least twenty-one to get in. Of course, knowing the manager as an old family friend like Blaine did made them the exception to the rule. Kurt's experience with bowling alleys back home in Lima were significantly less than this one. And it wasn't as though he disliked bowling itself, he hated the atmosphere that almost certainly went with it.

"You sure you don't mind bowling?" Blaine asked as he took Kurt's umbrella and jacket once they were inside. "Usually people reserve lanes but I called and Mick said there was an opening and I jumped on it. You can tell me if you hate it, I won't be offended."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips.

"It's fine. I swear. Besides, I actually like the look of this place. When you said bowling I thought back to Lima Lanes and that possum that lives in the ball return in lane two."

"Chet." Blaine said fondly. "I wonder if they ever got him out of there." Blaine laughed and took hold of Kurt's hand as they walked over to the lane after retrieving their shoes, which were also the cleanest bowling shoes Kurt had ever seen or smelled.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. I feel terrible about last night." Blaine said tying his laces.

Kurt shook his head and turned to Blaine. "No. Nope. We're not discussing last night, you're not feeling guilty. It's fine. You and Rachel were both busy with school related things. I understand." He leaned in and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. "I don't want to hear apologies all night, I just want to have fun with my boyfriend."

Kurt still loved being able to say that about Blaine. And after that, the two of them talked about anything and everything else besides Kurt's performance. They laughed and cheered as Kurt managed two strikes in a row and shared a basket of cheese fries that Kurt would normally would steer away from. Seeing as how this was a date though and he was splitting it with Blaine, Kurt allowed himself to indulge.

The evening was going just fine, the thunder outside from the storm dying with the sounds of the pins being knocked down in here. The two were nearly done with their seconds game when Kurt received a text from Sebastian.

 **SEBASTIAN[8:20pm]:** Coffee tomorrow? I'm buying, you know to make up for not being around for a week.

 **KURT[8:20pm]:** Sure. But you don't have to buy. I wish people would stop trying to make up for things. I understand you're sorry, you don't have to buy my forgiveness.

 **SEBASTIAN[8:21pm]:** Good to know.

"You missed my strike. I didn't think it was going to make it but then it curved right at the end." Blaine came over and took a seat next to Kurt. There was a smile on his lips that wavered a moment as he looked from Kurt to Kurt's phone and back. "Tell Rachel she can have the loft tonight. I was thinking you could come over to my place, I mean..if you want to."

Kurt was distracted by the conversation with Sebastian for a moment and nearly forgot Blaine was there. "Hmm?" He asked looking up to his boyfriend. "Oh, no it's not Rachel."

Blaine's shifted in the seat beside Kurt. "Who is it?"

Kurt probably should have lied and said it was his Dad or someone else, but then that meant he was ashamed to be speaking with Sebastian. He wasn't exactly ashamed, but he did recognize that he probably shouldn't be texting another guy while on a date. But it was innocent, Kurt wasn't going to allow anything to come between him and Blaine. Sebastian was a friend.

"It's Sebastian." Kurt said with a small smile and stood up to go take his turn.

Blaine was quiet for a moment. Kurt picked up his ball and was about to take his turn when Blaine spoke up behind him saying something that Kurt hadn't expected.

"I don't like Sebastian."

There was a beat before Kurt stopped and turned to face Blaine. That had come out of the blue, especially since the two had only met once. Although, disliking Sebastian wasn't hard to do after one meeting.

"Okay..?" Kurt said with a dry laugh. "I admit he can be a little much, but he grows-"

"I don't like _you_ hanging out with him." Blaine said cutting Kurt off, and the look on his face had Kurt both concerned and angry.

He couldn't tell if Blaine was being his overprotective self or if he was playing the role of jealous boyfriend. Either way, Kurt didn't like it. Kurt scoffed and set the ball back on the ball return.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but he's my friend." Kurt said. And it was the first time Kurt had labeled Sebastian as a friend out loud.

Blaine stood up and there was anger that flashed in his eyes. "I don't want you around him. He's dangerous." He said in a demanding fashion, something Kurt did not appreciate.

"No offense, Blaine. But I don't think that's a decision you get to make for me. He's not dangerous." Kurt said trying to keep as calm as possible.  
"He stalked you, Kurt!" Blaine said throwing his arms in the air, "And he's a…" Blaine stopped himself swallowing back whatever it was he was going to say. "I don't think he's out to become your friend."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, he didn't like this side of Blaine. He had seen protective Blaine before and found it endearing to a point, but this was way beyond that. He never took Blaine for being the insanely jealous type.

"You don't know him." Kurt said walking over Blaine.

"And you do?" he countered. And the tone in Blaine's voice was like a slap across the face. It was harsh and Blaine had never spoken to Kurt that way before.

"Regardless of you being my boyfriend or just as a friend, you _do not_ get to decide who I can and cannot hang out with." Kurt felt tears start to gather in the corners of his eyes. People in the neighboring lane were starting to look their way now.

Blaine sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I just want what's best for you. Sebastian isn't that person."

Kurt clenched his jaw and quickly bent over to remove his bowling shoes. He was shaking at this point, his hands hardly unable to untie the laces.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to stay here while you delegate my life for me." Kurt said as calmly as he possibly could even though he was fuming. "I am perfectly capable of making my own choices and my own mistakes. Sebastian isn't dangerous. He saved my life. And you not trusting me enough to have the judgement to tell whether or not someone is a good person well...I don't think I can be around you right now. Not until you start treating me like fucking adult and not some goddamn damsel in distress that needs someone to look out for them around every turn."

Kurt was beyond furious by the time they got to the counter and Kurt exchanged his shoes for the boots he came in with. He had them on in no time and angrily slipped into his jacket and marched toward the door with the umbrella in his hand and Blaine hot on his heels.

"Kurt! That's not what I was trying to say!" Blaine exclaimed. "You don't...ugh you don't understand!"

Kurt stopped at the door and whipped around to Blaine. "Then tell me. Tell me why you're acting like an asshole right now by telling me who I can and can't be friends with. Because really, Blaine I'd love to know why you suddenly have a problem with the company I keep. I want to be with you, nothing is ever going to happen between Sebastian and I."

Blaine ran his hands over his face. "Christ, Kurt. That isn't what this is about! I can't..I can't explain but I need you to trust me on this. I'm honestly trying to protect you because you mean so much to me."

Even with the knocking of billiard balls and bowling balls against pins on the lanes, their voices were loud enough to garner the attention of the first couple lanes closest to the door. Kurt couldn't fully explain why he was so defensive of Sebastian. Sebastian gave little for Kurt to defend. Most of the time Sebastian was an asshole, he was rude but yet still managed to be charming and sweet. He vanished for a week without telling Kurt and showed up as if nothing was wrong. Even though he claimed it to be a family emergency somehow Kurt didn't believe him. Yet, here Kurt was defending Sebastian's actions. Maybe it was because Kurt was still convinced that Sebastian had been the one to somehow save his life that day on the street. Kurt had gone over and over that day and that moment in his mind. Nothing made sense and regardless of what Sebastian told him, Kurt still held onto the truth that he owed Sebastian his life.

"Why can't you trust me?" Kurt asked, lowering his voice. "Unless you can give me a reason right now, I'm going to leave."

Blaine was silent. He did appear to be thinking over what words to say maybe debating if he should say anything at all let alone what to tell Kurt. Kurt waited and after a minute of silence Kurt was ready to push the door and leave but then Blaine's mouth opened. Kurt thought that Blaine was going to actually explain himself, Kurt was curious as to what was causing Blaine to act this way if it wasn't jealousy.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Blaine said sadly and truly seemed to mean the apology. Regardless, Kurt was done. He needed to get away before he said something he might completely regret.

"Don't follow me." Kurt said firmly and walked out into the rain.

* * *

Kurt didn't know where to go or what to do. It was pouring outside and while he had an umbrella and a jacket it didn't prevent the chill of the damp air from getting him. He walked a couple of blocks, still fuming from what happened with him and Blaine. The loft would be empty, Rachel was out with Marco but Kurt didn't want to go back there. Chances were that Blaine would be waiting there waiting for him, ready to apologize. Kurt didn't want to hear it right now. He was embarrassed at how he had reacted to Blaine, and figured that it could have gone better. Still, Kurt did not appreciate being told what to do and who he could hang around with.

Kurt stopped at a street corner and pulled out his phone. Several missed texts and calls from Blaine not to mention there were a few new voicemails. He sighed and almost put the phone back in his pocket but he stopped. There was a moment of hesitation before Kurt went through his contacts and found Sebastian. Kurt wasn't sure what he was thinking when he tapped on Sebastian's name and hit 'Call'. He wasn't sure what his game plan was. He didn't want to be alone, and the only other person he would want to talk to was busy with her boyfriend. Everything that had happened had Kurt's head swimming with emotions. He hated that he and Blaine had fought and it left him sick but he was too proud to apologize, especially since Kurt fully believed it was Blaine who needed to apologize for what he said. Kurt was still thinking on that dream with Sebastian and now couldn't decide if he should feel guilt over the dream or not. It was too much and waiting for Sebastian to answer was torture so by the time Sebastian answered on the other end, Kurt's voice broke without it meaning to.

"Se-Sebastian..hey.."

 _"Hey...are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

The panic in Sebastian's voice somehow brought a small smile to Kurt's face. Then again, it could have just been hearing Sebastian's voice that did that. Kurt sighed and shook his head even though Sebastian couldn't see that.

"No. I'm okay, I promise. But umm, could you meet me somewhere for coffee or something?" He asked, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't say no and quickly Kurt added, "I know you said you weren't feeling good earlier today but Blaine and I had a fight and I need to clear my head right now and it's raining and I don't want to go back to my loft because he might be there with flowers or some stupid apology and I just...can you please come?"

There was silence for a moment and Kurt's heart dropped to his stomach before Sebastian timidly replied,

 _"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Where are you?"_

"Um," That was a good question because Kurt wasn't exactly sure he had wandered the streets not paying attention, in retrospect that was very smart. "I think I'm on the corner of West 44th and 11th Avenue. There's a restaurant here."

 _"What the hell are you doing over there? Nevermind, I'll find you. Go in and get a seat and stay there."_

Sebastian gave the instructions as if it was a matter of life or death. As weird as it had come across, Kurt obliged and crossed the street to the diner. He wanted to be out of the rain anyway. He went inside and got a booth ordering himself a water for now, not sure how long it would take for Sebastian to show up.

Kurt stared out the window at the lights from the city and the cars that passed by. His mind drifted by to the dreams he had the night before of Sebastian, vividly replaying the scene on the cliff in his mind. He told himself he'd never hurt Blaine by doing anything like that, but here he was unable to think of anything else.

"Kurt? You look like shit." The voice startled Kurt out of his thoughts and he scowled once realizing who it was. Sebastian was standing at the edge of the table wearing a black rain coat, his hair damp from the rain and clinging to his forehead.

Kurt glanced at the clock and then gave Sebastian a look, "That was...incredibly fast. How'd you do that?"

"I was already out near the area." Sebastian said. Kurt arched a brow trying to tell whether or not Sebastian was lying but he ultimately decided that it didn't matter, so long as Sebastian was here. He remained standing.

"You can sit down, you know." Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded and climbed into the booth sitting across from Kurt. He kept his coat on and folded his hands on the table. A waitress came over to take their order now that both of them were here. Kurt wasn't hungry but felt bad just ordering a drink and decided on soup and coffee. Sebastian apparently didn't care about only ordering a beverage and simply got coffee.

"So, are you really okay then?" Sebastian asked after the waitress left. His eyes kept traveling over the parts of Kurt that he could see.

"I'm fine." Kurt sighed and pushed his water out of the way. There was a moment's pause and Kurt decided that it would be easier to tell the truth before Sebastian nagged it out of him, "That's a lie. I'm sorry I called you here, I just...I didn't know what else to do. I can't call Rachel and Blaine is the one I'm fighting with so I didn't have anyone else."

Sebastian pursed his lips. "I'm a third choice? I'll try not to be offended or hurt by that. You really don't have any other friends here?"

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Kurt leaned on the table. "You're the only person I could think of to call, even though you're probably the last person I should be with right now."

Sebastian tilted his head a little, "And why is that?"

"Well, we were fighting about you." Kurt scoffed and went back to looking out the window. "Blaine seems to have it in his head that you're dangerous." This made Kurt chuckle dryly.

When Kurt turned his gaze back to Sebastian, he wasn't laughing and he wasn't smiling either. He sat there with a neutral expression that Kurt found very difficult to read. This prompted the smile to leave Kurt's face.

"And do you think I am?" Sebastian asked in all seriousness.

"Uh, well I-" It tripped Kurt up and he stumbled over his words. "Blaine doesn't know what he's talking about. He met you once and unless you said something to him, he's just being overly protective and a little jealous."

"Jealous?" There was a small twitch at the corner of Sebastian's lips. "What does he have to be jealous of?"

"Nothing!" Kurt said all too quickly. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Nothing, he's...well I wish I could say he is always like this but he hasn't been. He's been protective of me in the past and more so now. I'm not sure what his problem is. Did you say something to him at all?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I said it was nice to meet him and that he missed a great show. That was it."

Somehow, Kurt found that very difficult to believe especially since the first time he and Sebastian met the words from Sebastian's mouth did make Kurt like him right away.

The soup and coffees came out and Kurt was glad that he had something to possibly distract Sebastian even for a few seconds to at least give Kurt the chance to change the subject away from his comment of jealousy. There was nothing for Blaine to be jealous of because there was nothing between him and Sebastian.

"Can I ask why?" Sebastian stirred in some cream with his coffee and gazed at Kurt across the table.

Kurt had just been about to take a spoonful of his soup when he stopped and lowered the spoon. "Ask why, what?"

"Why you don't find me dangerous?" Sebastian clarified.

Kurt sat up a little and thought a moment. "I think of you as a friend now, even if you are highly annoying sometimes." He smirked.

Kurt didn't keep his attention trained on Sebastian to see how this answer affected him. He went onto stirring his soup and taking another spoonful, blowing gently on it to cool it. Sebastian was silent while Kurt took the first couple of spoonfuls of soup and it dawned on Kurt that Sebastian wasn't talking. He looked up, and Sebastian was still staring at him with yet another unreadable expression. It left Kurt feeling uncomfortable, as it usually did.

"Would you stop that, you're creeping me out." Kurt said his brow furrowing.

"I don't like people." Sebastian said bluntly, and it was all the explanation that Kurt needed.

"I can tell." Kurt's smile was back. "You told me once that friends betray you. You were speaking from experience, weren't you?"

Sebastian huffed and ignored Kurt not answering the question. Kurt pursed his lips and decided to continue on.

"Have you figured out why you're still talking to me?" Kurt asked, still thinking back to that day they got coffee. The day Kurt gave Sebastian his phone number. "I figured that you gave up last week when you were gone."

Sebastian's eyes darted to Kurt once more, "I didn't give up. Like I said, family emergency."

"So you say." Kurt muttered and turned to his coffee.

"You speak of us being friends, and yet you don't trust that I'm telling the truth?" Sebastian' brow arched up.

Kurt gave a shrug. "I'm not saying you're lying, but I also think there is more than what you are willing to tell me."

Sebastian folded his arms across his chest and looked out the window avoiding having to look at Kurt. "You are single handedly the most annoying and impossible person I've ever met, and yet it's what I-"

Although Sebastian had stopped mid-sentence, Kurt was able to fill in the blanks himself and a huge grin slowly spread across his face knowing exactly what word was on the tip of Sebastian's tongue. He waited for Sebastian to say it, but instead there was a blush that crept up from Sebastian's cheeks down to his neck further confirming the unsaid word.

"Say it." Kurt said happily, feeling this to be a major victory. "Go on, say it. I know what you were going to say! You like me."

"I tolerate you." Sebastian corrected him but Kurt didn't believe it for a second. He arched a brow and looked Sebastian over. "What? I do." Sebastian said with more conviction.

"Uh-huh, you like me. Admit it." Kurt said teasing him. "Say it, just say it!"

"Shut up." Sebastian's words held no malice, but Kurt could tell he was starting to get on Sebastian's nerves and it only made Kurt laugh.

"No, not until you admit that you consider me a friend too. Come on, you like me." Kurt said putting on a big goofy grin trying to be as obnoxious as he could. Each scowl from Sebastian just made Kurt laugh harder, especially when he caught Sebastian trying his best not to smile himself. Sebastian cleared his throat and straightened his expression before the smile could fully develop.

"You never told me why you don't think I'm dangerous." Sebastian brought the conversation back around, "I could be very dangerous."

The way Sebastian said this was without irony and Kurt didn't understand it but he went along with it all. Kurt's eyes narrowed on Sebastian his nose wrinkling as he scrunched his face, as if pretending to examine Sebastian harder for traces of anything that would make him dangerous.

"No, I don't see it." Kurt said his face relaxing. "I've said it before, but you put up walls to shut people out. It's just a front, it doesn't make you dangerous."

"You think you have me finally figured out? You don't know me." Sebastian said lowly.

All joking and playfulness aside now, Kurt took a deep breath and leaned forward on the table pushing his soup aside for the time being.

"Yes, I finally do because I am you, Sebastian." Kurt replied ready to elaborate. "It's easier to put up walls than to deal with others. It's safer to block everything rather than to feel, because feeling or showing others you feel might prove to be a weakness. And weakness is something you can't afford. You play tough and you think you can hate yourself less if you don't have to be subjected to the opinions of others. You can live in your own bubble, safe from everything. And that's the keyword, safe. You think it's safe this way, but all you're doing is hurting yourself in the long run."

Sebastian didn't reply at first, his eyes remained locked with Kurt's and there was some emotion in Sebastian's green eyes that Kurt couldn't put a name to. Regardless, Kurt wasn't going to break eye contact, he was going to see this out this time around. Sebastian put his arms on the table and leaned in closer to Kurt.

"Why would you hate yourself?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt froze, realizing the things he had said and inadvertently revealed about himself. His face flushed and Kurt finally looked away from Sebastian. "I don't." He lied looking down at the table.

"Kurt," Sebastian began his voice a little softer. "What reason would you have to hate yourself?

"I didn't mean me." Kurt said, sticking to his lie. "I was talking about you or anyone else who is in a similar situation. This soup is pretty good."

Kurt went back to eating and Sebastian continued to stare. There was silence between the two of them for a few solid minutes this time around. Kurt finished his soup and Sebastian sat back in booth alternating between staring out the window and staring at Kurt, which Kurt did his best to ignore. He wasn't ready to reveal so much about himself to Sebastian. Kurt hadn't even revealed what he already had to Sebastian to anyone else, not even Rachel or Blaine. His face was hot with embarrassment. Although Kurt was pleased that it appeared Sebastian was willing to let the subject drop.

"I have reason to hate myself." Sebastian said once Kurt finished his last spoonful. "Trust me, walls are the safest way to survive. And I don't want to hear you preach otherwise, since you obviously do the same. You can't start a lecture with 'I am you' and then finish by saying you weren't talking about yourself. That's not how it works."

Kurt wanted to ask why Sebastian would have reason to hate himself but he was afraid it would bring it full circle back to Kurt and he didn't want to have that conversation. Instead Kurt kept that in the back of his mind to get at later on. He ran his finger around the rim of his coffee mug and stared down into the cup.

"Fine. I won't argue with you about that. But, I still don't think you're dangerous." Kurt said simply.

For a moment Sebastian hesitated and he took a deep breath. "There are things...I can..I can be considered very dangerous."

Kurt shook his head and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. "No. I don't believe it. You have a very Edward Cullen thing happening right now that is making it very hard for me to stomach and that thought that I'm living any part of Twilight, as much of a guilty pleasure those movies can be, makes me want to pour that scalding coffee all over myself. So, please drop this whole brooding mysterious stranger thing you have going on. I'm not scared or you or threatened by you because I don't think you're a bad person."

Sebastian stared at Kurt in confusion he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and sighed. "I didn't understand half of what you just said. Who the hell is Edward Cullen?"

Kurt opened his mouth to explain and wondered how anyone on this planet wasn't at least aware of Twilight, whether good or bad, instead he just shook his head. 'Nevermind."

"Why? Why are you so convinced that I'm a good person when you don't even know who I am or what I've done?" Sebastian proceeded with the conversation.

Kurt blinked and the answer was simple. He didn't need time to think it over, because from the start he had known once truth about Sebastian and without missing a beat he replied, "Because you saved me when you didn't even know me."

" _Saved_ you?" Sebastian's voice raised a few octaves and he threw his arms up in exasperation. "For the last time, that wasn't me and you have no proof. Will you drop this already?"

Kurt smiled and sipped his coffee. "Never. I'll get my proof."

"You are the most infuriating person I've ever met." Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

This made Kurt's smile grow even wider. "You apparently haven't met yourself."

The two of them finished their coffees a few minutes later and Kurt was no longer thinking of Blaine. All of his focus was on Sebastian and trying to forget that he had made that embarrassing comment about hating himself. Sebastian was still peeved by the time they left but he hadn't ditched Kurt which he took as a good sign. They didn't talk much as they walked outside on the streets, the rain had stopped which lead them to walking a few blocks. Kurt tried to talk about anything else besides the conversation in the restaurant. And while he hadn't thought of Blaine, he figured Sebastian would at least get a kick out of what Kurt had been doing on the date before their fight. It earned a genuine laugh from Sebastian who clearly thought that was the most absurd thing Kurt could be caught doing.

"You in a bowling alley? I'm sorry, are you serious?" Sebastian asked.

"Shut up, it was sweet." Kurt said with a shrug, "And it wasn't disgusting or smelled of smoke and cheap beer and piss. It was classy."

Sebastian nodded, "Uh-huh, and you actually wore shoes that were on hundreds of other pairs of feet?" He laughed harder and held his sides. Kurt smacked Sebastian on the arm. It was still good to see Sebastian in this light, laughing and not so serious. It was Kurt's favorite kind of Sebastian which he didn't see much of.

"Hey, they were the cleanest bowling shoes and the freshest I've ever seen." Kurt said, now laughing himself.

"I knew you had it in you.." Sebastian said.

Kurt stopped in his tracks as what Sebastian said triggered the images from his dream again but this time there was more to it. There was a quick flash of Sebastian's lips pressed firmly against his and it sparked an emotion to stir in Kurt and it began to building the longer he held onto the image in his mind. Before he could let himself get lost and caught up in such emotions of an event that wasn't even real, he heard Sebastian pose his name as a question. Kurt blinked and Sebastian was stopped and staring at him with concern.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kurt asked hoping he was hearing things.

Sebastian's brow furrowed a moment and he stepped forward toward Kurt. "I said, I knew you had it in you to not be so high maintenance. You alright?"

Kurt forced a smile and nodded. "Y-yeah. I just, I'm a little tired."

"Where do you live?" Sebastian asked looking around as if they were close

"Across the city," Kurt said. "It's kind of far. By the Starbucks we first spoke at.."

There was a smile on Sebastian face for a brief moment as if he was reliving the memory and then it was gone. "Damn, that is far. Come on, let's take the subway."

Kurt was still half in thought about the image of Sebastian kissing him. That part never happened in his dream, that was something that he had filled in himself. Maybe he was that kind of person to do that to Blaine and that left Kurt feeling sick. Sebastian nudged Kurt with his shoulder.

"Hey, you sure you're alright?" Sebastian asked again.

"Fine." Kurt gave a firm nod. His mind was swirling with a dozen or so thoughts all at once.

* * *

As they descended below the streets to the take the subway back to Kurt's loft, he thought about Blaine and the guilt he had for picturing himself kissing Sebastian. And then Kurt thought about Sebastian and how he was determined to think of himself as dangerous and Kurt knew that wasn't the truth. Sebastian was annoying but he wasn't dangerous and he was a good person. Regardless of what Sebastian tried to convince Kurt, he was still positive that somehow Sebastian had saved him. And he was right, he was going to get his proof.

Kurt had spent a few days researching possible explanations and none of them made sense and defied all logic. And maybe that was the riddle of Sebastian, he was an enigma that defied human logic. There was something out of the ordinary that happened the day on the street and while Kurt didn't believe in such things, he was slowly starting to come around. He had gone back and forth between believing it and denying it. Now it was bothering him more than ever, especially with how Sebastian reacted back at the restaurant. These dreams were becoming more and more impossible and nothing made sense in Kurt's life anymore. It was starting to become overwhelming and the not knowing was going to drive him insane.

They stood on the platform it was late and they were surprisingly alone, waiting for the next train. Sebastian was holding Kurt's umbrella and had done so since they left the restaurant without even asking Kurt if he wanted him to. It was little things like that that had Kurt convinced Sebastian wasn't dangerous, at least not to him. And whether it was the overwhelming emotions of the day or the coffee that had his adrenaline pumping, Kurt made a very stupid and rash decision. He seemed to be full of them today. He was going to get the proof he needed that Sebastian was more than what he seemed, he was going to prove Sebastian a good person or die trying. It wasn't the best plan in the world.

Before Sebastian would have a chance to grab Kurt and pull him back, Kurt raced forward and jumped down off the platform and onto the track. He stumble and fell to his knees and winced in pain but was glad to see that his pants didn't tear. It took a moment for Sebastian to realize what happened and as soon as Kurt landed he heard Sebastian shout from behind him.

"Kurt! What the hell do you think you're doing?" There was a mixture of panic and anger in his voice. He was on the edge of the platform leaning over and reaching out for Kurt's hand but Kurt backed away further even though he was already out of reach.

"I'm proving to you and to myself that you're a good person. You're not dangerous. You saved me once and you'll do it again." Kurt said. His heart was racing realizing what he was doing, standing in the middle of the subway track staring up at Sebastian.

"All you're going to do is prove that you're going to get yourself killed, get over here now!" Sebastian's face had paled and Kurt tried his best to remain as calm as possible. There was something that passed across Sebastian's expression and his gaze shifted slightly, as if he was remembering something. And suddenly when Sebastian's eyes locked with Kurt's again there was a new look of terror and fear in his eyes and expression that shocked Kurt. He wasn't aware that anyone could look like this and it broke Kurt's heart to see the fear there. And even from where he was in the dimmed lighting, he could see Sebastian's eyes were very clearly wet. He was crying?

And in the next few moments everything happened at once. The tunnel began to rumble as the train approached, lights illuminating Kurt as they came from the darkness speeding his way. And Kurt froze completely and realized what he had actually done and the stupidity of it all. He was going to die here in the New York subway and all to prove a point. The train raced toward him and Kurt covered his head as if that would protect him. In the same moments he heard Sebastian screaming his name above the noise of the approaching train, his voice very clearly breaking as he did so. There was a blinding white light and Kurt waited for that feeling of peace to wash over him as many claimed to happen in death. At least he would be with his mother again.

But there was no peace only the rushing noise of the train. There was no pain either. Kurt opened his eyes and lowered his arms. He was back on the platform, with the train slowing to stop. Kurt was being cradled in a pair of strong arms and he could hear the person's heart racing in their chest, or maybe that was just Kurt's own. As he looked up Kurt saw Sebastian's pale face, full of worry. It was an entirely different expression that Kurt had never seen Sebastian wear before.

Kurt looked over his face only for a second because there was something else that caught Kurt's attention. It was the large pair of white feathered wings with flecks of black throughout and they sprouted from Sebastian's back. They were incredibly large and they were beautiful and shaped as a falcon's wings would be. Kurt's jaw dropped open as he stared at them in both awe and utter disbelief. He managed to catch his breath back and there was a smile wanting to come out but Kurt wasn't convinced he was alive or not yet or if he was dreaming.

Sebastian's eyes searching Kurt's face as if there was any damage done there. When he was satisfied enough that Kurt was alright, he exhaled softly. The train was almost at a complete stop now. Soon they wouldn't be alone on the platform.

"We have some things we need to talk about." Sebastian said in a solemn tone. He didn't look happy but at least he looked mildly relieved that Kurt was alive. "Hold on, okay? Don't let go."

Kurt couldn't speak and his mind was racing trying to make sense of anything that happened. There was no proper response that came out and instead he nodded and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian's wings spread and Kurt knew what would come next. He buried his face into Sebastian's neck. He heard the flap of the powerful set of wings and just like that Sebastian pushed off the ground with his feet and they were flying across the platform, up the steps of the subway and out into the cool New York night air.


	9. Chapter 8 KURT

All Kurt could hear was the roar of the wind in his ears as Sebastian flew them through the city to some unknown location. He held on as tight as he could, eyes slammed shut and head buried into Sebastian's neck. This couldn't be happening. Things like this were impossible and Kurt was more and more becoming convinced that he was dreaming. Of course, he didn't remember falling asleep. And while the previous dream with Sebastian had felt real enough, there was still that odd sense that Kurt knew it hadn't actually happened to him. Kurt could feel the chill of the night air on the back of his neck and feel Sebastian's strong arms around him.

After another minute Kurt could feel them slowing down and then the wind stopped all together and he felt Sebastian bend his knees slightly as they landed. Sebastian did not let go of Kurt however and so Kurt continued to stay in his arms head tucked into the crook of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian walked forward a few steps and released Kurt. It took Kurt another moment to feel the solid ground beneath his feet making him believe it was safe enough to let go. His arms unwrapped from around Sebastian's neck and Kurt opened his eyes.

They were still in the city, that was the first thing that Kurt had noticed, on the terrace of some apartment building. He looked back to Sebastian, the wings were gone now. Sebastian didn't give Kurt a second glance before opening the sliding glass door that lead into a gorgeous open concept apartment. Kurt stepped inside just after Sebastian and shut the door carefully. His head was still reeling from everything that had just happened.

Sebastian went over to a small bar and poured himself a glass of some dark amber liquid and downed it in one go, leaving Kurt a little impressed and yet concerned all at once. Kurt turned his attention away from Sebastian and took in the apartment for a moment, his gaze going to the piano and next to all of the books that practically lined each of the walls. Sebastian poured himself another glass and downed it again in one gulp, this time he slammed the glass down on the bar top shattering it. The noise startled Kurt back to reality and it helped to clear and focus his mind.

"What the hell was that?" Sebastian shouted, rounding on Kurt. His eyes flared with anger. "What is it with you and stepping in front of modes of transportation? Do you realize you could have been killed! You are so damn irresponsible, no regard for your own life! You're a damn idiot!"

Kurt let Sebastian's words hit him not responding at first and instead let his mind take a moment to clear. He needed to try and refocus on the events that had occurred. Sebastian had wings. He was had actual wings and had saved Kurt from being hit by the train. He was thankful for Sebastian saving his life for what would now be a second time. Kurt's brow furrowed and he stepped forward and chose to be angry over anything else.

"What about you? You have wings!" Kurt raised his own voice to match Sebastian. Sebastian did not get to be the one who was angry. Sure Kurt had endangered his life, but at least he wasn't hiding such a huge secret.

Kurt got on his toes to get to Sebastian's height. Sebastian just rolled his eyes at Kurt's response.

"You have a pair of..big..feathery bird wings." Kurt continued. It wasn't as refined as he would have liked but it was all Kurt could think to shout in that moment.

"No, don't bring this around on me." Sebastian said pointing a finger at Kurt. "You're the one who jumped onto the damn track."

"To prove a point, and I guess it worked because you saved me." Kurt batted Sebastian's finger out of his face. "Just like you did on the street."

Sebastian scowled, "Which I'm finding was a mistake."

There was absolutely no conviction in Sebastian's words and Kurt didn't believe him for a second. Sebastian buried his face in his hands taking in a few deep breaths. Kurt hadn't known that his almost death would have affected Sebastian so much but the more they stood there, Kurt could see that Sebastian's hands were shaking. The anger in Kurt started to wane and he softly sighed.

"If you had told me the truth in the first place, I wouldn't have had to do that." Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest.

Sebastian shot Kurt a look, "Oh, so this is all my fault?"

"Yes!" Kurt said firmly.

The pair of them stood there, eyes locked and neither breaking or backing down. It was clear that they did not want the other to win this argument. Kurt narrowed his gaze and silently dared Sebastian to come up with some excuse as to why this would not be his fault. Apparently Sebastian could not think of anything, Kurt could see the wheels turning in Sebastian's eyes as the silence continued.

After a minute, Sebastian's eyes softened and he turned away from Kurt. There was a small smile on Kurt's face as he did, proud that he had won.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sebastian asked.

It wasn't what Kurt had expected Sebastian to say or ask next so he blinked and continued to stare at Sebastian, a little dumbfounded.

"N-no." Kurt replied. "No, I'm fine. But you know, I could go for one hell of an explanation right now."

"And you'll get one." Sebastian walked to the kitchen with a glance back at Kurt and Kurt took this to mean that he was expecting him to follow. Kurt stumbled over his own feet but followed. He ran his fingers over the marble counters lightly. He wondered how Sebastian could afford a place like this.

"Are you sure you don't want water or something?" Sebastian's question took Kurt out of his thoughts.

Kurt shook his head. "No thank you."

Sebastian grabbed a teapot and filled it with water, his back to Kurt the entire time. Kurt's eyes kept stealing glances at Sebastian's back as if he expected the wings to pop out at any moment. He drew his arms back around his middle wondering if he should feel more terrified of Sebastian and the situation than he currently felt. Sebastian placed the teapot on the stove and stood there for another moment before he turned on his heels and faced Kurt, his expression somber. Kurt was still watching him closely.

"Sit down." Sebastian said, his voice softer now and he gestured to the couch in the living room.

Kurt hesitated only for a second before dropping his arms back to his side and striding over to the couch. He took a seat and did his very best not to let it show on his face at how surprisingly comfortable the couch was. Kurt shifted a little where he sat but he only sank further in making it even more comfortable. Sebastian remained standing, his hands in the pockets of his coat which he still had yet to remove.

"I'm not even sure how to begin." Sebastian's words mumbled together.

"Maybe with why you have wings?" Kurt suggested. And Sebastian looked a little surprised by Kurt's response. Kurt then realized that the previous comment was meant rhetorically. Regardless, Kurt was right that was the first thing Sebastian needed to explain.

"I would say that is a good place to start but this is all much, much more complicated than that." Sebastian said.

"What, you're not a mutant like in X-Men? Nothing complicated about that." Kurt said with heavy sarcasm in his tone.

This comment caused a truly confused look to cross Sebastian's face, and it was clear that Sebastian didn't quite understand the reference or at least it took him longer than most to arrive at an understanding of it.

"No, Kurt. I'm not a mutant." Sebastian replied dryly. "I was hoping to have more time to figure out a better way to tell you. Or never tell you. Okay. The first thing you have to know is that nothing in this world is what you think it is."

"That's ominous." Kurt muttered and once again crossed his arms, starting to feel a little hostile over all of this. Sebastian was stalling.

"There is a lot more that you don't understand. I don't have the time to get into every detail, so for now you're going to have to suffer with the abridged version. Got it?"

"Fine, but explain." Kurt huffed giving Sebastian attitude and Sebastian glared back at him.

"First thing is first, back at the beginning there were two very different species of humans. What you and everyone else on this planet is today and then there are a more...supernaturally inclined species that evolved very different."

"So you are a mutant." Kurt commented.

"No, would you..just...just stop interrupting." Sebastian was starting to lose his own patience with Kurt so Kurt decided to hold off questions or any comments.

"I am of the second species of human known as Grigori. Some of us not only have supernatural capabilities but we were also born with wings. As you saw. In the beginning the two very different species of humans lived separately and that was fine. We kept to ourselves mostly and had limited contact with Humans but it was peaceful. As in most societies or as seen throughout history there was a group of Grigori that believed they were superior to Humans and wanted to wipe them from the planet. That was not how we all felt though. There was a period where the Grigori slaughtered thousands and there was a civil war between our kind in order to protect Humans. The rebels were killed and we went back to peace.

However, it was deemed that we were to never have contact with Humans again. Our highest law was to never interact with Humans. Instead, we would act as their protectors should any others rebel and try to kill them. We became watchers of their societies and devoted our lives to watching and protecting Humans unseen."

"Wait." Kurt said sitting up in his spot a little. The story was starting to sound vaguely familiar. There was an odd sense of deja vu that came along with this making Kurt feel increasingly uncomfortable. Sebastian went silent and there was a look of apprehension on his face.

"Grigori." Kurt whispered trying to place why he knew that name. "Grigori...watchers..My Mom used to tell me a story, it was about angels though."

Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Yes, well there is some truth to things you find in religion."

"Are you telling me that you're angels?"

"Haven't you been listening? We're human, well sort of. Is it really our fault that some people chose to believe us to be angels? Things happen."

The tea kettle whistled and Kurt jumped. Sebastian made his way back to the kitchen, pausing the story a minute as he took the steaming kettle from the heat. Kurt remained on the couch, silent. He watched as Sebastian pulled out a very delicate and ornate tea cup. He poured the water into the cup setting it carefully on the saucer.

"But, I remember the story of the Grigori. They were known as the Watchers and they are some of the fallen angels, that had human wives or something."

Sebastian chuckled. "The events I'm going to describe next are about to sound very familiar to you then. Our name was passed through history but depicting us as Angels. Most of the next events are true but there are details that have been stretched or misunderstood."

"I know the next part of the story." Kurt said confidently.

Sebastian came back into the living room with the teacup and the saucer in hand. He stopped beside Kurt, looking down. "You do, do you? I'm curious to find out what you think you know."

Kurt hesitated and tried to remember the story, he wasn't sure why this memory had suddenly come back to him. And it further made him wonder why his mother would tell him this story in the first place. He had never known her to be overly religious and neither had his Dad.

"Well, some of the Ang-Grigori, fell in love with human women and they came down from Heaven to be with them. They had children with the women, but God and the other Angels found the children to be abominations and God sent a flood to kill them. I don't remember what they were called, and I think I'm missing parts but that's what I remember."

Sebastian considered this a moment before he set the drink down in front of Kurt. "Very interesting. I didn't take you for the religious type."

"I'm not." Kurt said, "As I said, my Mom used to tell me this story. But I'm not sure why."

Sebastian appeared to want to say something but he stayed quiet. Kurt's brow furrowed and ended up looking to the tea he was presented with.

"I said I wasn't thirsty." Kurt said.

"Just shut up and drink it." Sebastian walked back over to the spot he was standing before. "Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah we became Watchers of the humans. A few centuries went by in peace until everything started to go wrong...again. This time around, we didn't believe that we were better than Humans we felt like slaves to them. We could not live our own lives as Humans could. From birth we trained and learned that we were to protect Humans, that was our only priority. It was...constricting." Sebastian said this not as simply telling a story but as if he was remembering it.

"Some Grigori decided to break our most sacred law and go down amongst Humans again. This time we taught Humans things that they previously didn't know or shouldn't know. Astrology being one example. Others taught Humans about magic and how to tap into it. And, of course, some fell in love and they chose to marry and even have children. The children were not giants as described in theology. They were...flawless, beautiful and of both species which did make them powerful but not dangerous."

Sebastian's voice broke a little. Kurt watched Sebastian with sad eyes, and it was dawning on Kurt that Sebastian was speaking from experience. This was something Sebastian lived through but it was impossible because it would make Sebastian incredibly old. Kurt's mind started to wander as he quickly tried to do the math that matched up with the stories in the Bible and was coming up with a ridiculous age for Sebastian. He held his tongue, wrapped up in the story and not wanting to interrupt.

"Anyway," Sebastian cleared his throat. "The council was furious with those who broke our law. They attempted to banish those Grigori to a wasteland instead of killing them. Most Grigori were innately kind and showed mercy, but that was their weakness. One Grigori at this time was very powerful and had it in his head that it was time to take up arms against our own. He was very...very charming and rallied others and together there was a second civil war. He was a liar though and as it turned out he wanted to destroy everything on the planet and everyone. It lead to the destruction of most of our kind. Few survived and we scattered after that one particular Grigori was locked away and unable to hurt the world or anyone again."

There was something else from that story his mom had told Kurt that came to mind. Kurt set the tea he had been casually sipping down on the table. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment. "The fall of the angels, that happened because of one angel Luci-"

Sebastian was across the coffee table in one graceful leap and covering Kurt's mouth before he could finish the name. This alarmed Kurt and he looked at Sebastian with fearful eyes, wondering what he had done.

"Don't." Sebastian commanded in a low voice. "I know what name you're going to say and you're correct. That is another detail that they got right in the stories. But saying a name like that sends up a signal of sorts. Especially if someone with mag...someone around those with magic say it. And I already have caused enough of a red flag by exposing my wings."

Kurt brow furrowed and he pulled Sebastian's hand from his mouth. "You're telling me that Lu..that _He_ is a real being? The devil is real?"

Sebastian scoffed and sat next to Kurt on the couch. "This Grigori and what humans call the Devil are two very different things. Although, you might say he inspired it. That's not something we need to get into. Just please don't say his name. I know others say it all the time but right now I am not risking anything."

Kurt nodded. "Are there others here? Is that why you're scared?"

"I'm not scared." Sebastian said defensively.

All Kurt did was give Sebastian a look and he caved. "Alright, I'm worried. Exposing my wings the way I did sends magic out into the air that we Grigori can sense and it's never good. The ones that remain are hostile and some would do anything they can to bring back...you know who."

Kurt took a deep breath. Everything was overwhelming but somehow very exciting. "I feel like I'm living Harry Potter right now."

"I don't get it." Sebastian looked confused again.

"Harry Potter? How old are you?" Kurt asked and turned to Sebastian on the couch, bringing his feet up off the floor.

"I knew you'd ask me that." Sebastian said. "Four-thousand, give or take a few centuries." Sebastian answered and Kurt's eyes grew practically to the size of the saucer the teacup sat on.

"Four-thousand!" He exclaimed. "You have got to give me some of that skin cream you're using." Kurt chuckled.

Sebastian studied Kurt after this comment and making Kurt think he had said something wrong.

"You are handling this awfully well." Sebastian said.

Kurt sat there and thought back over everything Sebastian had said and he was right. This was something any normal person would freak out over, yet Kurt was calm. The more Sebastian explained the more everything felt strangely familiar and he attributed it to the stories from his mom. Still, he should have been more reactive but he wasn't. The initial shock of the wings and learning that there was another species of human came and went.

"I guess I am." Kurt said. "I don't know how to explain it but it feels like I know all of this. Yes, my mom used to tell me of fallen angels but it's more than that. I can't describe it. I'm internally freaking out a little and I admit it's a lot to process but I feel incredibly calm."

Sebastian was now staring at Kurt again with an unreadable expression. He hesitated for a moment as he reached out before letting his hand rest just under Kurt's chin tilting it up. Kurt could hear his heart pounding in his chest and could feel the blush spreading from his cheeks down his neck. He held his breath the moment that Sebastian's green eyes locked once more with his. And before Kurt could instinctively lean forward wanting to close the distance between the two of them, Sebastian spoke.

"You jump in front of any other cab, speeding train, even so much as a bicycle again I won't be saving you." Sebastian smirked and let go of Kurt's face and got up from the couch and walked away him leaving Kurt wanting.

Kurt's blush spread even further this time out of embarrassment. He scowled. "I'll keep that in mind." He grumbled.

Sebastian went to the bar and fixed himself yet another drink, back turned once more to Kurt. Kurt stood, "Where did your wings go?"

"We can conceal them. Helps us blend in." Sebastian explained. "It was easier in the old days, we didn't have to hide. It's uncomfortable to keep them hidden."

Kurt looked around the apartment, his attention going onto other things such as the bookshelf with rows of antique books. He walked over and read some of the titles, all old literature. It explained why Sebastian didn't understand the reference to Harry Potter, he doubted that Sebastian had read them or even saw the movies.

"Are these...those.." Kurt's hand froze over the spines of a few particular old looking books so old that they should be in a museum somewhere under protective glass. "Are those first editions of Charles Dickens works?"

Sebastian took a sip of his drink and walked over to Kurt and examined the spines of some of his books. "Oh, yeah I got those from Charlie way back when."

Kurt's brows shot up. "Charlie? You were on nickname basis with Charles Dickens?"

Sebastian shrugged. "He was a nice guy. That was the last time I was in England. He signed those for me too. Met him in a pub one evening we got to talking and we became...I don't want to say friends but I enjoyed his works and his company. Go ahead look at it."

Kurt carefully pulled the copy of Christmas Carol from the shelf and flipped to the inside cover he was terrified the book might fall apart in his hands. Inside the cover written in black ink was the following message. "To Sebastian, you still owe me five quid. Love Charles"

Kurt read the message over once more before closing it and looking up to Sebastian in disbelief. "I..you owed Charles Dickens money?"

"I paid him back." Sebastian mumbled into his glass."Eventually. I have some works of Shakespeare around here too. Not sure where I put it."

"Wait you have published copies of Shakespeare or you have the originals?" Kurt very carefully put the book back onto the shelf.

Sebastian downed the last bit of his drink. "I believe I either have the original manuscript of Tempest or Hamlet. I can't remember it's been a long time since I brought those out."

Kurt gave Sebastian a look, "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"What, you'll believe that I'm part of an ancient subspecies of humans with supernatural abilities and wings, but yet you don't believe that I own an original copy of William Shakespeare's Hamlet?" Sebastian eyed Kurt and there was a small smile in the corner of his mouth. "You truly are impossible."

Kurt pursed his lips and turned back to the bookshelf. He heard Sebastian walk away, probably to go set his empty glass down. Kurt looked at all of the other classics nothing appeared to be earlier than the very early 19th century.

"You said you've been alive for about four-thousand years, what have you been doing in all that time?" Kurt asked. He couldn't imagine living that long and from what Kurt knew of Sebastian he prefered to be alone, which much have left him to a very long and lonely existence. It made him sad to think of Sebastian being alone for so long. Despite how frustratingly annoying he was, Kurt was absolutely certain he didn't deserve it.

"Traveling. Only thing I could really do. Stayed in a country for maybe a century or two before jumping to the next. Watched humans continue to evolve and become smarter. I can't say I saw them grow wiser, necessarily. You all still manage to get into wars and you've all mastered blind hatred. You would think with all of the knowledge you have, you'd be able to understand that you're all living creatures. And as such you deserve to live and love in this world just as much as the next."

Kurt smiled. "You continued doing what you were trained to do? You watched. Didn't you ever live life for yourself?"

Sebastian set his glass down at the bar and he turned to face Kurt. He wasn't sure what the look was that Sebastian was giving him but it further broke Kurt's heart. A moment passed and there was a sad wistful smile on Sebastian's face.

"I did that once, came around to bite me in the ass. I'm resigning to what we were meant to do." Sebastian, once again, did not sound convincing. This caused an irrational anger in Kurt.

"I don't believe that for one second." Kurt said. "You write your own story."

"There is still so much you don't even know." Sebastian replied, he sounded tired almost exhausted. As if this entire ordeal was draining. Kurt figured it could be but he was wide awake with all of this new information buzzing around inside his head. He decided not to press any further. Sebastian had said it was the abridged version and there were so many questions flying around inside of his head, Kurt figured he'd save them for another time. Then it dawned on him, what if Sebastian didn't want to see him anymore after this? What if Sebastian left the city and Kurt never heard from him again? Those thoughts pained him, and Kurt actually felt short of breath. He steadied himself on the piano close by and paused a moment to push the thoughts from his head.

He looked at the piano and remembered how Sebastian said he wanted to be a pianist. Kurt figured that wasn't true and wondered the reason Sebastian was at NYADA in the first place, perhaps its was just something to do. After all, you live four-thousand years and the world could become a pretty dull place.

"Can you really play the piano?" Kurt asked sliding onto the bench. He touched a few of the keys playing Canon in D. It was one of the first songs his mother taught him, besides Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

Sebastian came over and sat beside Kurt on the bench, pressed snug against his side and Kurt felt his face warm. "Of course, I studied-"

"If you say with Beethoven or Mozart I am walking out that door right now." Kurt said interjecting over top of Sebastian.

This made Sebastian laugh, an honest laugh that had Kurt grinning. Sebastian shook his head and nudged Kurt to move over a little. Sebastian's fingers danced across the ivory keys in the smoothest fashion playing what Kurt recognized as 'Love Dream' composed by Franz Liszt. It was mesmerizing to watch Sebastian play, he was so focused and played it effortlessly. Kurt sat there in stunned silence as Sebastian played. Only toward the end did he look to Kurt with a small grin.

"I studied while I was in England and Germany centuries ago. I did attend concerts by some of the greats. I never learned from them, but I find myself in love with each and every one. I much prefer this type of music to what is played now. Of course, I wouldn't mind hearing you sing them."

Kurt felt himself wanting to lean in to kiss Sebastian and that was both exactly what Kurt wanted and didn't want. He blinked and exhaled softly thinking of Blaine who he had had a fight with earlier but who he still cared for. Kurt had keep reminding himself.

"You said there were others out there." Kurt said bringing the conversation back to before. "Other Grigori you said were hostile. Are they really dangerous?"

Sebastian stopped playing and set his hands in his lap. "Yes." He said without a moment's hesitation. "But Kurt, I need you to know that I'm not going to hurt you, ever. I'm going to protect you. Not that you need protecting." He added quickly obviously catching what the look meant that Kurt was presently giving him. Sebastian cleared his throat, "I mean, I'll protect you from all trains and cars and...stuff."

"I like this sweet side you have." Kurt commented. "But I kind of miss you being a jackass to me as well. I don't need protecting and I don't need anyone to save me, exceptions being when it comes to me stepping in front of large fast moving vehicles."

They both laughed. "I trust you, Sebastian. I won't tell anyone, promise. I still don't find you dangerous. Actually, I find you even less dangerous now."

"Great." Sebastian groaned with a little smile. "I can still be a jackass, you know. For example, your Canon in D was wrong, you hit the wrong key from the start not to mention your finger placement is horrible and clumsy. Who the hell taught you to play?"

Kurt's glared at Sebastian, once more the sweet Sebastian had left and was replaced by the same annoying asshole that Kurt was used to. Sure he was fond of it but at the same time, he knew how to just teeter on crossing a line.

"My mother taught me." Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Well it's a good thing you can sing." Sebastian said and gripped the back of the stool to keep himself seated but reclined back. "What? I'm simply stating the truth."

"There is a difference in providing constructive criticism and just being a dick." Kurt said as he stood.

"You know, I find that a very hard line to distinguish." Sebastian said.

"Apparently." Kurt noticed the clock on the wall and hadn't realized how late it was. "I should really get home."

"You're leaving?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, yeah I have classes tomorrow." Kurt replied. "Plus I kind of need to try and sleep after that load of new information. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

When Kurt said he'd see Sebastian tomorrow, he loved how it brought out another genuine smile on Sebastian's face.

"You know you could always just...stay here." Sebastian suggested in a bashful way that almost made Kurt laugh. To protect Sebastian's pride, Kurt managed to keep himself quiet.

"No, I shouldn't. Thank you, for everything." The idea of sleeping over at Sebastian's was exciting but at the same time Kurt felt a stab of guilt. He still had Blaine. It wasn't fair to Blaine and Kurt wasn't so sure he trusted himself around Sebastian anymore, which was going to prove to be a huge problem.

"You're welcome." Sebastian replied.

* * *

They didn't fly back to Kurt's loft which is what Kurt had been secretly hoping for. Sebastian said that using too much of his abilities would cause other Grigori to flock to the area and he didn't want to risk it. Instead they took a cab but were silent the entire way back. It wasn't an awkward silence. Kurt was starting to feel the exhaustion sweep over him and he even managed to doze off half way back to his loft across the city. Sebastian touched him gently on the shoulder to rouse him once they arrived outside Kurt's building. He stretched and turned to Sebastian with a sleepy smile.

"You didn't have to come with me." Kurt said.

"I know, I wanted to." Sebastian got out of the cab and went around to the other side to open the door for Kurt. The gesture was surprisingly gentlemen like but Kurt was still drowsy from his short nap and couldn't come back with any kind of response let alone any sort of sarcastic one.

"Night, Kurt." Sebastian hesitated again as he reached for Kurt and let his hand drop back to his side, flexing his fingers.

Kurt blinked and tilted his head a little. "Night, Sebastian. Thank you again, I'll see you tomorrow."

And before Kurt left and leaned up on his toes and kissed Sebastian on the cheek, not even realizing what he was doing. His lips lingered only for a brief moment before Kurt pulled back and walked passed Sebastian to his door. Sebastian didn't follow and Kurt didn't look back to see the boy standing there in shock. All Kurt could think of was getting into his bed and sleeping, maybe even missing his first class tomorrow.

Inside the loft, just after closing the door, it dawned on Kurt what he had done and Kurt was tempted to rush back downstairs and explain himself to Sebastian. Before Kurt could do so, he heard a noise come from Rachel's side of the loft.

"Rach?" Kurt asked, not figuring her to be home tonight. He walked toward her curtain and reached out to pull it back when Marco stepped out first. Kurt jumped back and felt his heart leap up into his throat.

"Shit!" Kurt gasped and held his hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry, Kurt I didn't mean to scare you." Marco said. "I thought you might have stayed at Blaine's tonight."

Kurt took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. After a moment he gave a nod, "Yeah, well we got into a little fight so here I am."

Marco stood there, unmoving watching Kurt with a reserved smile on his face. Kurt walked over to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

"Sorry to hear that." Marco replied.

"It'll be fine. We'll be fine." Kurt muttered pulling a glass from the cupboard. "But, I thought the same thing. Rachel told me you guys were going back to your place."

"We did." Marco said. "But then something interesting happened, and I thought I'd come here."

Kurt's brow furrowed deeply as he took a sip of water. He turned to find Marco suddenly standing beside him. Kurt nearly dropped the glass. He managed to set it down on the counter and took a step back from Marco. Something was off, Kurt could feel it. There was something in his gut telling him to run but he couldn't figure out why.

"Interesting?" Kurt questioned. He shrugged and walked away from Marco, ready to reach into his pocket to call Blaine or even Sebastian.

"I've known you for a few weeks now Kurt, but I don't think I really know you." Marco said the tone in which he said this sent a shiver down Kurt's spine. "You see, at first I wasn't sure it was you but then after the cab incident and then the subway just now. I'm certain you're the one."

How was it possible for Marco to know about the subway? Sure he had been there when Kurt told Blaine and Rachel but the subway and Sebastian saving him happened only two hours ago. Kurt tried his best not to let panic show on his face. He was also confused, unsure what Marco meant by saying Kurt was "the one". Kurt slowly backed away around the other side of the kitchen table, putting it between him and Marco.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said, his voice starting to shake.

"No more games!" Marco groaned. "I'm sick of them. You know how hard it's been for me these last few weeks? Waiting and waiting trying to figure out if it's you and trying to keep that guardian away from me, it wasn't easy you know. He's a lot dumber than he looks, that's for sure."

"Where's Rachel?" Another thought entered his head as to where his best friend was. Kurt didn't know what Marco was referring to when it came to whatever a Guardian was, but he was concerned now for Rachel's safety and feared the worst.

"Forget about her." Marco said waving his hand, "She's safe. For now. I actually quite like her. Sure she's irritating now and again but nobody's perfect, am I right?"

Kurt clenched his jaw, tears starting to gather in the corner of his eyes. "I swear, if you hurt her I'll-"

"You'll what?" Marco asked with a dry laugh. "You're all alone and it won't take long for me to kill you. And then, everything is going to change, he'll rise again and I'll be seen as a hero."

Kurt reached into his pocket and as quickly as he could he dialed Blaine's name as it was the first one he found, although he had no idea what Blaine would do. It would have been smarter for Kurt to call Sebastian but it was a little late. Besides, the call barely had time to ring once before Marco threw his hand out in front of him, some invisible force seemed to wrap around Kurt's body constricting him. The next moment Marco made a sweeping motion with his outstretched hand and Kurt was airborne. The phone dropped from his hand before Kurt landed hard on the coffee table across the room and rolled onto the floor.

It knocked the wind out of him and Kurt gasped for air. Marco had to be one of the other Grigori that Sebastian had mentioned. He pushed himself up from the ground, his back throbbing in pain.

"I can't decide if I want to kill you slowly, or just snap your neck and be done with it." Marco mused hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter. He watched Kurt from where he was. "It's been awhile since I've killed one of you, and I feel like the revenge will be sweeter if I get to see the light slowly leave your eyes."

Kurt's gaze flickered over to his phone that was laying face up on the ground. The call had gone through, and could just make out Blaine's worried voice on the other line when Kurt wasn't answering him. And while what Kurt did next was probably not the best way to go about this, he found himself shouting as loud as he could for Blaine to hear.

"Blaine! My loft, help me!" Kurt screamed clear panic in his voice.

Marco was off from the counter and over next to Kurt's phone in the blink of an eye. He looked down at the device and promptly stomped on it, shattering the phone to pieces. Marco then turned his gaze back to Kurt. "That was stupid of you."

With another gesture of his hands Kurt was in the air once more, this time slammed against the hard metal door of their loft. Marco held him there, suspended off the ground. He reached out and physically wrapped his hand around Kurt's throat and began to squeeze.

"I think for that, I'm going to make you suffer before I kill you." He said, his dark green eyes piercing into Kurt's own.

They were terrifying he had never seen such anger or rage in someone before and never expected to see it from Marco. Kurt tried with all his strength to reach up and pull Marco's hand off him but Marco was somehow keeping Kurt's arms down at his side. Kurt was helpless.

He choked trying to plead with Marco but there was no point. No full words were able to come out and the Grigori squeezed even tighter and Kurt's vision started to go blurry and black around the edges. This was it. He told himself. This was how he was going to die.


	10. Chapter 9 KURT

"Higher mom! Higher!" Young Kurt shouted through his fits of laughter. He pumped his legs as hard as he could as a his mother pushed his swing from behind.

"Higher? Any higher and you'll land on the Moon." His Mom laughed.

"Good! I want to fly!" Kurt proclaimed kicking his legs harder still, his gaze focused on the clouds above them. It was a warm summer day in the middle of June, not too hot as it would be in July or August and was the perfect weather for a day at the park. Kurt's favorite thing to do at the park, besides feeding the geese and the ducks, was the swings. The swings, when reaching the right height, overlooked the pond and the little bridge. Kurt wanted to sail over it and over the tops of the trees to the parking lot and keep going. It wasn't for a lack of trying. Tiny droplets of sweat beaded on Kurt's brow as he was furiously determined to make this time.

"Promise you'll come back down and I'll send you to the Moon and beyond." His Mom said.

Kurt took his eyes away from the sky and looked back over his shoulder and gave his mom a big grin. "I promise I'll come back."

"Well then, hang on tight." She took a step back and put all of her strength into one last push and Kurt closed his eyes. For a second as the swing reached it's highest point and in the moment before gravity took hold of him again restricting him from truly breaking free, Kurt felt as though he was flying. There was a split moment of weightlessness that had Kurt feeling as if this was the time the laws of gravity would make an exception for the little boy. It was not. He dropped back down and swung back. Kurt opened his eyes when he felt no push from behind.

"It didn't work. I'm still here." Kurt said with disappointment. He stopped kicking and let himself slow down.

"I'm sorry, honey." Mrs. Hummel said with sympathy in her voice. She no longer pushed Kurt but stood off to the side leaning against the metal pole of the swing set frame. Mrs. Hummel's auburn hair was pulled back into a loose bun on top of her head and she watched Kurt with a small sad smile.

Kurt continued to slow down and dragged his feet in the wood chips beneath to come to a complete stop. He stared at the ground for a long moment before turning his head to his mom. Kurt got off the swing wobbly on his feet, a side affect from being on the swing for too long. He laughed a little and walked into the open arms of his mom.

"You'll get there one day." She said running her hand over the boy's head. Kurt held tightly onto her breathing in her sweet perfume.

"No I won't. People can't fly." Kurt mumbled. "Not without a plane or a rocket."

Mrs. Hummel pushed Kurt back gently and crouched down to get at his eye level. She smiled and brushed a piece of Kurt's hair off his forehead.

"You make your own destiny." She said. "If you want to fly, you'll learn how to. Do not let others decide how your life will be. Only you can write your own story."

It was the same thing his mom had said to him over and over again. Kurt managed a smile and with these words, Kurt believed anything would be possible. "You write your own story." He repeated. Mrs. Hummel nodded and booped him on the nose. She stood up straight and held out her hand.

"Come on, we'll get some ice cream before we go home. Don't tell your Dad." She winked.

Kurt's eyes lit up and happily took hold of his mother's hand as they walked across the grass toward the path. Kurt couldn't remember being any happier than he was in that moment. Half way across the bridge over the pond, something caught Kurt's attention from the corner of his eye.

Before Kurt could remember anything else it all went blank and Kurt was shoved back to the present where his head and vision were going foggy and he struggled to breathe. That was right, Kurt wasn't in the park with his mother he was in his loft being choked to death by Marco. Marco was a Grigori, far as Kurt could tell, and he was strong probably strong enough to crush Kurt's windpipe with one flex of his hand. As Marco had mentioned just moments before grabbing a hold of Kurt, he wanted to see Kurt suffer.

Kurt's thoughts shifted to Sebastian. If Kurt had to go this way, he found himself wanting to remember Sebastian the most and the way he laughed and smiled. And while he openly recognized that of anyone in his life right now it ought to be Blaine or his Dad, Kurt still thought fondly of his evening with Sebastian. That and with the memory of his mother brought peace to Kurt. Maybe it wasn't those memories after all, maybe it was just death that made him feel peaceful. And as Kurt waited for it all to be over he heard the shattering of glass and seconds later the pressure was gone from his throat and Kurt crumpled to the ground. He coughed and gasped to suck lungfuls of air back into his body. He slammed his eyes shut focusing on being able to breath rather than the scuffle he heard.

The burning in his throat was excruciating and the room was spinning but Kurt forced his eyes open to see what happened. There was chaos going on around him, someone else had broken in and was fighting with Marco. Kurt's vision slowly cleared and he thought it might be Blaine coming to save him, but it wasn't. It only took a moment for Kurt to make out one of the figures locked in battle. What gave the person away were the large white falcon like wings and Kurt knew instantly that Sebastian had saved his life, for a second time tonight.

Kurt stayed on the ground unable to move from where he fell away from the loft door. He did push himself up and watched as Sebastian landed blow after blow at Marco. Marco did get a few good punches in, one even caused Sebastian to stagger back. Sebastian grabbed a hold of Marco and lifted him into the air and tossed him across the loft sending him crashing into Rachel's room. When he didn't get up right away Sebastian took this brief pause in the battle to turn his attention to Kurt.

"Kurt! Are you okay?" Sebastian came and knelt down to Kurt's side and placed a hand on gently cupping Kurt's face. Kurt had thought he was imagining Sebastian being there, but the moment Sebastian's hand made contact with his skin Kurt knew he would be safe.

"I-" Kurt coughed again as he tried to talk and failed. He closed his eyes in pain and Sebastian's thumb ran gently over his cheek and Kurt actually leaned into the touched but it was gone the following second and Sebastian was standing again.

"I have to admit I wasn't expecting you." Marco said, spitting blood onto the floor. "If anything I was waiting for that inept Guardian to show up. Apparently he's even dumber than he looks."

Sebastian was silent, and Kurt couldn't see his face as he back was to him. Sebastian took a protective stance in front of Kurt, his wings still visible and stretched out to each side as if Sebastian wanted to make himself as imposing and intimidating as possible.

Marco dabbed at his lip and looked to Kurt with a sneer. "You protect him?"

"Touch him again, or even think about it and I'll kill you." Sebastian said his voice dangerously low.

"Wow." Marco whistled. "I knew there were other Grigori here but I didn't think one of them was here to protect the little snot, least of all you Samyaza. Once a great leader and now look at you, you're coming to the aid of the one who banished us. The one who is responsible for everything that happened."

"No, Ramiel." Sebastian replied. "Our pride, His pride is what brought our destruction."

Kurt didn't understand what the two were talking about and Kurt didn't understand why Marco was calling Sebastian, Samyaza and in return Sebastian called Marco, Ramiel. Kurt glanced back and forth between the two of them, staying silent.

"Pride?" Marco laughed and shook his head. "Oh how you've changed your tune, Samyaza. You sound like the stories. Pride cometh before a fall. Pride didn't slaughter our families. It didn't come into our houses and snuff the life out of our wives, and our children. That falls to them."

Marco, Ramiel, whoever he was pointed directly at Kurt further aiding in Kurt's confusion. He instinctively moved back against the door. Sebastian remained unmoved, his hands at his side clenched into tight fists.

"Which they only did do to our-"

"No!" Marco screamed, his face red and eyes wet with tears. "No! Don't you dare justify what the Guardians did! Lucifer was right about them and all Humans!"

There was a snap in the air as Marco said the name. Kurt froze and there was a shiver that went down his spine. Marco looked beyond furious now and Kurt watched as the other Grigori practically shook with rage.

"You were not strong enough for him. Had it not been for you we would have prevailed. But I am, I'm going to put things right again and it'll start with the death of that boy!" Marco flung his hands out infront of him and a gust of wind kicked up from nowhere. Kurt covered his head as Sebastian braced himself leaning against the wind.

"Stand down, Ramiel! Or you're going to have to kill me first!" Sebastian called out over the noise of the wind.

"You may have been my leader, but I no longer follow you Samyaza. You were too cowardly to complete what needed to be done!" Marco continued to push the wind, the gust kicked up items around the loft and sent them in their direction. Sebastian spun around and ducked down around Kurt and used his wings as a means to block whatever was being sent their way.

Kurt looked up into Sebastian's face and saw his expression. There was a pain and sorrow in his eyes that Kurt wanted to do anything and everything in his power to get rid of. Sebastian winced as various items from the loft hit his back and wings. Kurt instinctively reached out and grabbed Sebastian's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Sebastian made eye contact with Kurt and squeezed his hand back before he released it. The gust died down and when Sebastian stood up and folded his wings against his back, Kurt saw Marco looking tired. Probably exhausted from what he had just done.

Sebastian turned back to Marco, "Cowardly?" He asked. Sebastian started to move closer this time, leaving Kurt alone. Kurt wanted to do was to tell Sebastian to not leave him but the idea of speaking hurt just as much as the act itself.

"You say I am cowardly? Ramiel, you stand there and speak of how I was not strong enough. If I recall it was you who turned tail and fled before the battle. You tell me not to justify what the Guardians did, but you weren't even brave enough to face the ones who murdered..what was her name? Jocelyn?"

The rage was back in Marco's eyes and he charged Sebastian who spread his wings and charged back. They met again with a loud clap of thunder and the two fought with a speed that Kurt had a hard time watching, it made him dizzy. Then again, the room was still spinning ever so slightly so it could have been that. It didn't take long for Sebastian to get the upper hand. He landed a few hard blows to Marco's gut and managed to grab a hold of Marco's arm and flip him over his shoulder. The second Grigori landed hard on his back onto the floor of the loft. Sebastian then put his foot onto Marco's chest and pressed down, there was a definite crack and Marco cried out in pain.

"Don't you ever call me cowardly again." Sebastian said. "Not when you weren't even there to see it. I had my reasons, as you had yours for leaving. I never judged you for running, Ramiel. Not once."

Marco was opening crying, blood pouring from a gash in his forehead and dribbling out corner of his mouth. "Y-you turned us in." He said his voice quivering now.

"Because I knew what he had planned wasn't right." Sebastian said and applied more pressure to Marco's chest causing another whimper of pain. "You kill that boy and you destroy the world. Don't you understand that?"

"I'd rather the world be destroyed. It's better than the Hell we're living in. It will serve them right." Marco replied.

Sebastian took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back. He lifted his foot higher from Marco's chest. There was only a moment where Kurt thought Sebastian was going to let Marco go but then he realized the worst, Sebastian was going to kill him. Sure, Kurt should want Marco dead for almost strangling him to death but Kurt didn't want Sebastian to do it. He couldn't stand the thought of Sebastian killing someone and after everything the two had talked about, which still did not make much sense to Kurt, he was certain Sebastian had killed before. It didn't mean that Kurt wanted to see it happen before his eyes.

"Ba-Bas!" Kurt managed to rasp out. Sebastian didn't seem to hear him so Kurt took a deep breath and tried again, louder. "BAS!"

Sebastian froze and looked over to Kurt, as if he had forgotten Kurt was still present. He looked down at Marco and then back to Kurt. Sebastian lowered his foot back to the ground and turned back to Marco, crouching over him.

"You come near him again, any of you come near him again, I will kill you...slowly." Sebastian said.

"Samyaza against the Grigori." Marco commented. "You won't win this. I assure you."

Sebastian took hold of Marco's shirt and pulled him closer. "I need you to know that he is the one who spared you." Sebastian nodded over to Kurt and Marco's gaze fixed on him as Sebastian continued. "It's because of his mercy that you live. Next time our paths cross, I'll rip your heart out through your throat."

He slammed Marco back on the the ground. Marco was gone in the blink of an eye but before he vanished Kurt was certain he saw some form of fear on his face. When it was just the two of them, Sebastian turned back to Kurt his brow deeply furrowed.

"That was stupid." Sebastian growled. "He's going to tell other Grigori and you'll be even more of a target than before. You should have let me kill him."

Kurt stood with support from the door. "N-no." His voice was still raspy and his throat burned like no other. "I..didn't..I couldn't watch you kill anyone."

Sebastian's wings were gone now, Kurt wasn't sure how he managed to do it and when but when he blinked they were no longer there. "You are impossible."

Kurt smiled a little as Sebastian guided him over to the couch helping him around some of the loft items that had been tossed toward the door including chairs and broken knick-knacks.

"So I've been told." Kurt muttered. He reached up and touched his neck, it was tender to the touch. Sebastian sat Kurt on the couch and remained standing. He crooked his finger and tilted Kurt's chin up to try and get a better look at the damage.

"I think you have more to explain." Kurt said his voice just above a whisper, every word was painful but he did his best to ignore it.

"Yeah, yeah. I know shut up for two seconds will you? I'm going to heal this, I can't stand listening to you with that voice. It's like listening to a 70 year-old smoker." Sebastian was back to his grumpy and broody self. The snark made Kurt smile further and he listened and quieted down. Of course this prompted the question about Sebastian being able to heal but Kurt decided to save that for after whatever Sebastian was about to do.

Sebastian knelt down and placed his hands on the base of Kurt's neck. He flinched automatically.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sebastian said gently. "Sit still." Nothing happened at first but Sebastian closed his eyes and Sebastian's fingers started to feel warm. He whispered something in a language that Kurt could not understand. A few seconds later and the pain was gone. Sebastian opened his eyes and dropped his hands back to his side. Kurt touched his neck, the skin no longer felt tender and swallowing and breathing did not sting. He smiled up at Sebastian.

"You keep surprising me." Kurt said, his voice also back to normal.

"Wish I could say that is the last surprise, but I'd be lying." Sebastian commented. "Come on, we need to go."

Sebastian held his hand out for Kurt to take but Kurt made no motion of taking a hold of Sebastian's hand. Much to Sebastian's displeasure, Kurt remained seated and defiantly crossed his arms over his chest.

"No."

"Excuse me, no?"

Kurt sat back against the couch settling in. "You heard me. You have so much more explaining to do. Your abridged version didn't touch on any of what just happened here. Marco was another Grigori, right? Why was he trying to kill me?"

"You really want to do this here and now? Can't you wait until we get back to my apartment...or maybe the Grand Canyon.." Sebastian trailed off at end.

Kurt's jaw dropped open and he stood up placing himself in front of Sebastian only inches from the other. He set his jaw and stared hard at Sebastian, not intimidated by him or at least not letting it show.

"I am not going anywhere with you until you tell me who that was and why they were trying to kill me!" Kurt said.

Sebastian stared back at Kurt but there was no more fight left in him at this point. All he did was sigh and said, "Alright, fine. But if we get killed here I'm blaming you."

Kurt hadn't expected it to be that easy. He was waiting for Sebastian to grab him and fly him off against his will or for Sebastian to at least scream some kind of insult at him. None of that happened though, Sebastian merely gave in.

"I may have left out some details." Sebastian explained, "Mind sitting down?"

And right before Kurt could sit himself down, the door to the loft was flung open. Immediately Sebastian pushed Kurt onto the couch and turned ready to take on whoever was standing there. There was a moment when Kurt feared it was Marco who had come back because there was no possible way it was who was actually standing there.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, almost forgetting that he had called Blaine before his phone had been smashed to pieces.

Blaine stood in the doorway with anger in his eyes and...was that a sword in his hand? Sebastian instantly relaxed when he recognized who it was.

"Why am I not surprised that you would show up late?" Sebastian commented.

"Get away from him!" Blaine demanded and lunged at Sebastian with the rapier sword raised. Sebastian didn't seem too worried he merely side stepped out of Blaine's way.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt said getting up from the couch but before he could get to Blaine, his boyfriend attacked again.

Sebastian was very swift on his feet and managed to avoid being hit. He chuckled, "Maybe Ramiel was right, you are dumber than you look. I told you I'm not going to hurt Kurt."

This fueled Blaine's anger and managed to land a swipe across Sebastian's cheek with the sword. This shut Sebastian up and he dabbed the cut with his finger. Kurt gasped.

"Blaine, stop it! Stop it now!" Kurt put himself between the two of them just as Sebastian had done for him with Marco.

Blaine held his sword raised in the air. "Kurt move, he's dangerous!"

"No he isn't. Sebastian...Sebastian saved me from...Marco." Kurt didn't know how he was going to explain all of this to Blaine especially when Kurt didn't have the whole story.

Blaine hesitated only for a moment, "Marco?" He asked, confused. Instead of backing down Blaine only continued to try and get around Kurt but Kurt would not let him pass. "Kurt. Kurt, move out of the way!"

"I said, no!" Kurt's eyes narrowed on Blaine. "Sebastian didn't do anything wrong!"

"Innocent bystander. Well, I did help destroy the apartment but I saved his ass because you sure weren't here to do it." Sebastian said, looking grumpy and thoroughly displeased with the cut on his cheek.

This didn't sit well with Blaine and there was even more rage in his eyes. "There is nothing innocent about you!"

Kurt pushed Blaine back, "Both of you knock it off! Now!" He screamed. Blaine's chest was heaving but he lowered the sword to his side. "Where the Hell did you get that and why do you have it?"

"I uhh, I was coming to rescue you.." Blaine mumbled his cheeks a little rosey in embarrassment.

"Alright Will Turner, just drop it." Kurt sighed. He had no idea how to start explaining this. "Sebastian is right, he saved me. It was Marco who attacked me. He's umm..I don't know how to really explain all of this but...Sebastian an-and Marco are um, not exactly human. Or they are but a different kind. They have um, supernatural abilities or magic or something. I know it sounds made up but they're real."

Blaine's eyes were wide in disbelief and all the color had drained from his face. "Kurt where did you hear this?"

"Sebastian told me." Kurt said while Sebastian stood silent behind him.

"Seba..you..I.." Blaine stammered. He pushed Kurt out of the way as gently but firmly as he could and Blaine pushed Sebastian against the wall aiming the rapier blade at his throat. "You told him! You swore you wouldn't, where do you get off?"

"Blaine!" Kurt called out and pulled Blaine back off of Sebastian.

"Don't worry I left out the parts about you. But I didn't see you doing anything about it. Besides, do to some circumstances tonight, it couldn't be helped." Sebastian folded his arms across his chest.

"Just like a Grigori. Nothing but arrogant assholes!" Blaine spat.

"Aren't you pretty much calling the kettle black here? You Guardians thrive off your own arrogance." Sebastian shot back. "I'm pretty certain you get off on it!"

"I said knock it off!" Kurt's voice broke as he screamed to be heard above the two bickering.

Kurt felt his stomach twist in knots he didn't understand what was happening. How was it possible for Blaine to know about Grigori? Kurt was certain he just heard Blaine refer to Sebastian as a Grigori.

"Blaine. How...how do you know that word?"

Blaine swallowed hard and opened his mouth to respond but there were no words. Sebastian snorted and shook his head slightly. "This ought to be good."

Kurt didn't reprimand Sebastian for the comment as he was still waiting on an answer from Blaine. "I never said the term Grigori and somehow you knew it. Blaine, why do you have that sword? And the term Guardian keeps getting thrown around. "

The air was silent and uncomfortable around the three of them. Blaine licked his lips and took a deep breath. "I wasn't lying when I said I was coming to rescue you, it's a prefered weapon amongst Guardians. They like to be traditional." Blaine finally said and he set the sword down on the ground. "Um, Kurt there is something I need to tell you."

Kurt stood unmoving but watching Blaine warily. It wasn't like Blaine to hide anything from him. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his feet.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." Blaine said. "How much did Sebastian tell you about the Grigori?" He asked.

"Pretty much everything." Sebastian interjected. "Okay. Not everything, I didn't exactly bring up Guardians. I keep my promises, unlike Guardians."

Blaine sneered at Sebastian for the last comment. "Anyway, Kurt..I don't know how to really explain this but I'm a Guardian."

Blaine waited for Kurt's response. Of course, Kurt didn't know how to respond seeing as how anyone had yet to explain what a "Guardian" was. He stared blankly at Blaine a moment waiting for his boyfriend to continue or for Sebastian to jump in and when neither said anything Kurt finally spoke up.

"And what is a Guardian?" Kurt asked the obvious question.

"We protect people." Blaine said with a small smile. This did not help Kurt either and he was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"I gathered that by the name alone but you aren't answering my question. What is a Guardian? Are you another race like the Grigori, a cult, what are you?"  
Sebastian let out a burst of laughter when Kurt made the suggestion of the Guardians being a cult. His face went straight and he cleared his throat.

"I'll explain it since Guardian boy wonder here is skirting around the matter." Sebastian said stepping forward. "Remember when I said that the Grigori went and took wives and started families and we taught humans about magic? Well, as a direct result of our stupidity, some of the humans who were taught magic formed their own little secret society. They didn't have a name at the time but they practiced magic and in turn taught it to their children. When that second civil war broke out I may have left out one tiny detail."

"Tiny?" Blaine interjected.

"Do you want to tell this?" Sebastian snapped to Blaine before returning his gaze to Kurt. "It wasn't just the Grigori pitted against each other. That society of humans who learned magic rose up and called themselves the Guardians, they believed that they would be the protectors of the human race. They deemed Grigori unfit and it became less of a civil war than it did a war between the Grigori and the humans we had taught and even became friends with."

Kurt could understand Sebastian's hesitance for friends a little more now.

"So it wasn't Grigori against Grigori, it was the Guardians? You said that war wiped out most of your race." Kurt said quietly, thinking things over.

"It did." Sebastian's gaze narrowed on Blaine.

"We were protecting the rest of the world!" Blaine said stepping forward again.

"By slaughtering our families, yes I can see why you call yourselves Guardians." Sebastian retorted and Blaine made a lunge for Sebastian but Kurt stopped him and pushed Blaine away.

"Knock it off!" He demanded. "Both of you. I don't understand what this has to do with me, and why Marco or whatever his name was wanted to kill me."

Sebastian and Blaine both looked at each other. "Sebastian was right." Blaine said. "We wiped out most of the Grigori. The Guardians back then were absolute. We appreciated what the Grigori had taught us we were grateful for the knowledge of magic and other skills. But they were the first to betray us. The Grigori told us they had been Watchers or guardians of some kind to protect us, and we trusted them."

Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian who was standing with a stony expression on his face and ignoring Kurt. Blaine took a deep breath and continued.

"It was them who began slaughtering us." Blaine explained. "There was one Grigori that the others called the Light-Bringer that led the charge. From my understanding it all stemmed from within the Grigori community, they weren't supposed to make contact with Humans and their own council was upset by it. What should have been a civil war spread to Humans and they began to kill us, village by village. As a means to protect the world and everyone in it, the Guardians stepped up and used what we knew of magic and combat to stop the Grigori. And well, they say that it started with the families of the Grigori who broke the law and took human wives."

Kurt felt his heart seize a moment as a strikingly clear image entered his head. It was from the most recent dream he had, where Kurt was standing in a village on fire with people screaming and running and other lying dead in the streets. His eyes filled with tears at the memory of the dream and how he could feel the heat of the flames on his face as he walked through the streets. And of course there was the one lone figure whose back was turned to Kurt the entire time, who stood calm amongst the chaos. Kurt was smart enough to understand that the Light-Bringer Blaine was referring to was Lucifer, the Grigori who wanted to bring about the destruction of everything.

It wasn't just the amount of information Kurt was receiving tonight, but it was the amount of familiarity he felt with it all. As before with the Grigori, Kurt was much more calm than he should be. He accepted everything Blaine and Sebastian said as the truth, as if remembering it all. He couldn't figure out why Blaine's story of the Guardians felt more familiar than the one of the Grigori, at least there he could say his Mom had told him stories. Kurt had never heard anything about the Guardians before tonight.

"Kurt?" It was Sebastian's voice that brought Kurt out of his thoughts. He blinked and felt a tear escape his left eye but Kurt was quick to reach up and wipe it away.

"I'm fine." He said forcing a smile. "Just a lot to process."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt refocused on him once he felt Blaine take his hand. "I hope you understand why I couldn't say anything. I was trying to protect you."

"Bang up job you did with that." Sebastian commented snidely.

"So you...you killed all of their families?" Kurt asked in a soft voice trying to get the picture out of his head of Blaine killing anyone let alone children.

"What? Me? No! No, I wasn't alive then." Blaine chuckled. "I'm still just nineteen. Sure, some of us through magic can extend our lives but we live as long a life as any human."

It did come as a relief that Blaine hadn't slaughtered woman and children but the idea that his ancestors would have still hurt. Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand in his and he squeezed it. He couldn't be angry with Blaine for not telling him all of this, it was understandable. It was the same reason he couldn't stay mad at Sebastian.

"You could have told me." Kurt said moving closer to Blaine. "I would have believed you, and you know I can keep a secret."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt closer to him wrapping his arms around the other boy. "I'm just glad you're okay. I'm sorry about earlier, Kurt."

"Don't apologize. I get now why you were...not exactly a fan of Sebastian. But I promise you, he saved me. He won't hurt me." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the cheek. Blaine chased Kurt's lips and before Kurt could pull back landed a sound kiss on them. Kurt closed his eyes and slowly returned it letting his arms drape over Blaine's neck.

Sebastian cleared his throat behind the two of them. "This is touching and all, honestly I'm over here with butterflies and shit but do you think we could do this somewhere else and not in this apartment. Ramiel is gone and probably alerting whoever else is out there about us."

Blaine broke from Kurt's lips and his eyes were furious. "You didn't kill him?"

"Do you see a dead body anywhere? Trust me I would have loved to but he stopped me." Sebastian said pointing to Kurt. "Must be a family thing."

Kurt didn't understand that comment Sebastian made and Blaine spoke up before Kurt could get a word out.

"Shit, we need to go. It's not safe here. They know where you are." Blaine held tight onto Kurt's hand.

"Yes, but why does it matter. You never answered my question." Kurt said. "Why was he trying to kill me? I don't care about the history of the Guardians or the Grigori I need to know why Marco was singling me out."

"And I'm sure your boyfriend would be happy to answer once we get to my place." Sebastian said, he hadn't made eye contact with Kurt in over five minutes. He was actively avoiding Kurt's gaze before now.

"No. Kurt is coming with me, I have to get him back to the council." Blaine said and moved in front of Kurt.

Sebastian scoffed, "Yeah because they were doing such a great job at protecting him. A+ work."

"We were doing just fine until you arrived."

Kurt felt a headache coming on with the volume that these two bickered at. He moved in between the two again freeing his hand from Blaine.

"Who said I was going anywhere with either of you? Stop arguing as if I'm not here." Kurt said. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me why Marco was trying to kill me. I need to know what this has to do with me."

Blaine and Sebastian both exchanged a look and there was a brief moment where Kurt expected them both to charge and take him hostage. Instead, Blaine sighed and tentatively stepped forward. He took hold of Kurt's hand lightly and guided him over to the couch.

"When the war was over there were few Grigori left." Blaine explained in a quiet voice and his eyes flickered to Sebastian. "And it was up to our council to decide what to do with them. Many advocated for killing them to eliminate the risk of this happening again but others decided a punishment worse than death. To live forever with what they had done."

Kurt looked away from Blaine and to Sebastian who was staring at his feet, hands in his pockets. Kurt felt his gut twist as he felt a wave of sympathy wash over him.

"So. They can't be killed?" Kurt asked.

"No, we can." Sebastian said. "We can be killed by others, but we can't kill ourselves..by any means."

Blaine nodded and proceeded. "The one they referred to as the Light-Bringer was locked away deep beneath the Earth, we're not sure where only one Guardian knew of the location and they've long been dead."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me." Kurt whispered. He thought about Sebastian having to live forever on Earth with nothing but the guilt he felt for what happened so many centuries ago. It was no wonder he a little bit of a jackass sometimes. Kurt thought this fondly, as he very much enjoyed all aspects of Sebastian and his personality despite how annoying he could be.

"Well, back then there was one bloodline of Guardians who were particularly strong and they made the decision to spare the life of the Grigori, they showed mercy when no one else would. In fact, it was them who sealed the Light-Bringer beneath the Earth. Legend has it that he'll be free once the entire bloodline is dead."

Kurt could put two and two together and understood what Blaine was getting at without him having to come out and say it properly. It couldn't be true though, how would Kurt go through life without knowing he had magic or a part of some old ancient society. More importantly why wouldn't his father tell him?

"No." Kurt said with a small disbelieving smile and shook his head. "No, see I'm not a Guardian or whatever. I'm just a normal person. I don't have magic."

"Yes, you do Kurt but umm.." Blaine sighed and there was so much sadness in his expression that Kurt was afraid to hear what Blaine had to say next. "There are some Grigori that have succeeded throughout the centuries in slowly killing off that bloodline and they're close to doing it. Extremely close, as a precaution and a way to protect you the council..they had your memories wiped and they bound your magic. It's why they placed me with you, to watch over you and protect you."

Kurt sat in silence. That was it, the reason Marco had been after Kurt. He was the last remaining in an ancient bloodline that dated back to the original war between the Guardians and the Grigori. Kurt was a Guardian. The longer Kurt sat there and let his mind wrap around everything that was just told to him, the more everything started making sense. It explained his deja vu when Sebastian first told him of the Grigori and when Blaine first explained the Guardians. He knew all of this but the memories weren't exactly available to him anymore. Kurt felt tears start to gather in the corners of his eyes as one other fact became evident. If Kurt was the last of his bloodline then it meant that his Dad wasn't a Guardian, his Mom was.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Everything around Kurt felt like it was spinning he slammed his eyes shut trying to force himself to remember everything he could about his mother and her death but the same images were there like always. Kurt remembered her being ill and being in the hospital, he remembered what she looked like and smell of her perfume. There were snippets of her voice, and scenes from the park or a birthday party and of course the same thing she told Kurt every night before bed, _"You make your own destiny. Do not let others decide how your life will be. Only you can write your story."_ The more Kurt thought about other memories he realized how many gaping holes there were and some even felt like fabrications.

Blaine touched Kurt on the shoulder, making him jump. Kurt got to his feet and walked away from the couch. Sebastian remained still as a statue as Kurt moved by him.

"You knew this whole time." Kurt said to Blaine, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. "You were 'placed' with me? What, so you had to become my friend because of what some council told you to do?"

"No!" Blaine stood and rushed over but Kurt took a step back. "That's not it at all! I like you Kurt, I truly do. My feelings for you are real."

"I don't even know if I can believe you anymore." Kurt said tears threatening to fall, but he didn't want Blaine or Sebastian to see him cry. His chest heaved as Kurt kept making himself think of things other than tonight, anything to calm him down. He thought of his favorite musicals, the smell of freshly brewed coffee, he thought of his Dad, he thought of his Mom. That last thought only proved to make it worse.

"Kurt." Sebastian spoke this time. "I know you've been given a lot of information tonight, but to keep all of us alive we have to leave."

Kurt heard Sebastian but paid him no mind. He stormed off into his room, what was left of his room, and flopped onto the bed face first. What Sebastian said was an understatement. Kurt's memories were still gone and he didn't have use of his magic that he supposedly had. Yet, everything felt so familiar to him that he was on the cusp of remembering this, like an old bedtime story or a dream. His dreams. Maybe his dreams weren't just dreams after all, what if they were memories? His head began to hurt as it swarm with all of the information provided by the two of them. Grigori, Guardians, Lucifer, it was all too much.

Rolling over on his side, Kurt grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to him. He was thankful that neither Blaine or Sebastian came in right away looking for him. It had been at least three or four minutes and all he could hear were the two bickering. Kurt tuned it out. He sat up with the pillow still in his arms and stared at the ground. A photoframe was turned upside down on the ground. Kurt got up and turned it over. He knew what the picture was before he looked at it. It was the one of his family, the same picture he looked at each night before going to bed. The glass was cracked now and ironically cracked across his mother's face. There were certain questions Kurt still had left about everything but was too afraid to know the answers or even want the answers. Ignorance is bliss, and Kurt wanted to stay as ignorant about things as he could if only for a little while.

Kurt blinked and tears rolled down his cheek and dropped onto the photo. He sniffled and wiped them away and worked at freeing the picture from the frame. Kurt held the glossy photo in his hand and let his thumb run over it back and forth. He was angry with Blaine and Sebastian alike. They both knew these secrets about Kurt's life, secrets that would change him forever and neither felt the need to tell Kurt.

Sebastian could be forgiven seeing as how they hardly knew each other. What hurt most was Blaine. Finding out that Blaine was "placed" with him as he so put it, felt like such a betrayal. Everything in his life was a lie, including the one person he cared about and trusted the most. The logically and reasonable side of Kurt kept trying to justify Blaine's actions. He was probably commanded or sworn to secrecy, he did it to protect Kurt from something like this and other reasons. His heart broke and Kurt cried even harder, this time into the pillow.

"Kurt?" It was Sebastian and Kurt quickly stopped crying but it was too late to hide the fact that he was. His nose was red, his eyes puffy and there were streaks of wet tears down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes quickly as he could before Sebastian walked in.

"What?" Kurt said trying to make his voice as cold and distant as possible.

"I kno-"

"Don't." Kurt said, cutting Sebastian off. "I get that you're trying to understand what I'm feeling or at least acknowledging that I am..feeling, but I'm going to assume you've never found out that your entire life, no, your entire identity is a lie. I don't need or want your sympathy or pathetic attempt at empathy. From either of you."

Kurt realized this may have been a little harsh when he saw the hurt in Sebastian's eyes. He recovered a moment later and the hurt was gone. Sebastian set his jaw and Kurt saw his hands ball into fists.

"We're leaving now." Sebastian demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere with the two of you." Kurt said defiantly, still clutching the pillow and the picture in his hands. Blaine came in behind Sebastian and watched Kurt carefully, there was guilt written all over his face and it made Kurt feel guilty in return. Blaine always managed to look like a kicked puppy whenever he was sad and it never failed to tug at Kurt's heartstrings. He remained where sat.

"Kurt, we're trying to protect you." Blaine said, his voice soft. "It's not safe here. Please, let us take you somewhere safe."

The pleading in his voice further pulled on Kurt's heart but he turned his chin up and away from them both. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Stop being such a stubborn ass! We can take you out of here willingly or drag you out."

Sebastian made a move forward but Blaine held his arm out to stop Sebastian.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine said sitting next to Kurt on the bed. "I'm so sorry, and I understand if you hate me now for keeping this from you. I'm even more sorry for this but please don't hate me."

Kurt didn't understand what Blaine was referring to. He looked back at Blaine who now reached out with his right hand and touch Kurt's face. His hand moved softly from his temple down his his jaw as Blaine whispered something hushed under his breath. Before Kurt could react, everything went black.


	11. Chapter 10 SEBASTIAN

a/n: hey guys! it's been pretty much a year, hasn't it? I'm the worst! I feel awful, this story never left my mind but the last year became very taxing and my muse for writing seemed to slip even though I had this chapter written for ages I went back and rewrote it at least half a dozen times. I hope you all still enjoy it and look forward for more to come. I promise to try and get the chapters up much sooner than a year apart. 3

 **12 HOURS EARLIER...**

Sebastian wasn't able to sleep. He only managed to lay in bed and close his eyes. His brain didn't stop twisting and whirling throwing out different ideas and scenarios that only served to make Sebastian feel guilty. These scenarios almost all included Kurt being injured or dying and they all ended the same way, Sebastian was not able to save Kurt. All of the "what if" situations were worse than the dreams he'd been having.

As if adding insult to injury the discovery that Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, was a Guardian was another blow Sebastian was trying to get over. It would certainly make things more difficult. It made sense that a Guardian would be protecting Kurt, however he expected that Guardian to show them self by now. Blaine was obviously still a novice. Sebastian was angry at that as it begged the question as to why they would allow a novice to guard such a valuable person. Probably the most important in the world.

Sebastian had to hope that Blaine wouldn't alert the other Guardians, more skilled Guardians capable of more than tiny Blaine. And boy was he tiny. He expected Guardians to be...taller. And what was with that hair?

The thoughts quickly turned more petty as Sebastian picked apart everything he could about Blaine. Realizing that this was now jealousy, Sebastian stopped himself and forced the thoughts away. His cheeks flushed. He wasn't jealous of Blaine because there was nothing to be jealous of. Regardless, if Blaine had told other Guardians they would undoubtedly send more which would prevent Sebastian from getting close to Kurt. Not as though the Guardians were capable of actually protecting anything successfully. They already proved that by allowing the the bloodline to dwindle down to just Kurt. No. Sebastian would not be moved. He would be the one to protect Kurt. If he could. Sebastian was in too deep to ever back out now.

Nick had be absolutely right in Sebastian's feelings for Kurt. Naturally, Sebastian would never be one to admit this to anyone especially Nick. He could already imagine the smug grin that would cross Nick's face upon this confession. It was truly annoying how quickly Sebastian had found himself caring for Kurt. That was not his intention. It was a deep rooted sense of caring that Sebastian hadn't felt in centuries. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to feel this way again after what happened.  
He was taken by everything Kurt was though. It went beyond looks, which Kurt did have above anyone else he had ever seen, but there was something else inside of Kurt that drew Sebastian in. And if his affection for Kurt could not go any deeper, hearing the boy sing pulled him past the point of no return. It was captivating and purely magical. Like a siren and Sebastian would happily crash to his demise for the sound of it.

Sebastian rubbed his hands over his face trying his best to clear his mind of Kurt completely if only for a few minutes. The silence in his room did nothing to help distract him. He sighed and glanced over at the clock beside his bed. There was only forty minutes until his class with Kurt. Sebastian had managed to stay in bed all night and through the morning thinking of Kurt. With a groan Sebastian kicked his feet over the edge of the bed feeling exhausted. He had to keep in mind that Kurt was someone he needed to protect for the fate of the world and not someone to fall for like some silly school boy.

"Too late." He murmured out loud in response to his last thought.

While it would take nearly the whole forty minutes to get across town to campus from his place using public transit, Sebastian didn't worry. Actually, it seemed to bother Kurt more when Sebastian was late. It even bothered Kurt when Sebastian was right on time. He looked forward to the little acts he could do to distress Kurt. It was always fun to see him get so annoyed.  
Sebastian grinned as he readied himself for the day in about five minutes quickly showering and grabbing whatever was first in his closet. He hummed the song Kurt had sung at his class showcase as he walked out into the living room. Sebastian could still hear that voice so perfectly in his ears.

"What has you in such a good mood?"

Kurt's beautiful voice was ripped out of Sebastian's head and Hunter's cold tone replaced it. Hunter's presence was hardly ever surprising but this time Sebastian was legitimately shocked to see the other Grigori in his apartment.

Naturally, Hunter was seated in his usual spot on Sebastian's couch and he had helped himself to Sebastian's liquor. Sebastian jumped a little but regained his composure a moment later, his expression changing as his eyes rested on Hunter.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Sebastian stopped what he was doing and any kind of happiness or lightness he felt at the idea of seeing Kurt was now gone.

After the visit with Nick, Sebastian had lost whatever ounce of trust he had in Hunter. He knew siding with him was a mistake, but it did give him a chance to keep him close.

"Come on, Sebastian we're family." He said with a grin.  
Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Not really."  
"Close enough." Hunter sipped the amber liquid in his glass, the ice clinking lightly and for a moment was the only sound in the room. "You've been gone. I came to visit last week and you weren't here."

Sebastian tensed, he knew this would come up but he hadn't prepared what he might do when it did. Stupid. Always be prepared. He took a deep breath and did his best to seem nonchalant but it was obvious that Hunter wasn't buying it. Sebastian had already given too much away with the brief panic that crossed his face.

"You must have just missed me." Sebastian said and went over to the bar to clean up the mess that Hunter left behind. "I've been here the whole time."

He wasn't sure how anyone was able to make a mess while pouring alcohol so he assumed Hunter had done it on purpose.  
"I took it upon myself to stay over two nights." Hunter swirled the liquid in his glass staring at it as it almost spilled over the rim. "You never returned. I got worried."  
"You sure sound it." Sebastian said dryly.

"I was starting to think that you found the Last Guardian elsewhere and you left me behind." Hunter said. "I was hurt."  
"You claim to be a lot of things." Sebastian kept his responses short. He didn't want to give too much away to Hunter but he was certain Hunter was smart enough to figure it out on his own.

"We're partners, Sebastian. Remember? We agreed that the two of us would look for the Last Guardian and we would protect him. You came to me because you were having no success on your own." Hunter sighed and crossed his legs. "You're not going back on our deal, are you?"

"No." Sebastian said through gritted teeth. "I hope you aren't going back on it either. We said we would protect the Last Guardian for the sake of this world and as a way to find redemption." He put emphasis on the word protect. Hunter didn't flinch.

Hunter nodded, looking bored by everything Sebastian was saying. "It's going to be tough when the others come looking for him and it's you against the world." Hunter said with a sly smirk.

Sebastian didn't reply to this. Instead he finished wiping down the bar. He poured himself a drink and turned to face Hunter with a steely expression. His mind raced trying to think up some sort of excuse. He would not sell out Nick. He had no idea what Hunter might do to him. He was feeling this alliance start to dramatically slip away on both sides.

"So cut the shit and tell me where did you go?" Hunter asked.

"I told you I was here, maybe not in the apartment but I was here. In the city." Sebastian said, a tight grip on the glass in his hand.  
Hunter chuckled darkly. "You were never good at lying to me."

He rolled his eyes and took a sip. "Ever stop to think that maybe you have trust issues?"

This didn't take the smile off of Hunter's face. "If I do it's because of you, Samyaza."

At the sound his real name, Sebastian's hand clenched and the glass in his hand broke. A piece of glass wedged in his palm and blood ran down his hand. His gaze darkened and the air in the room grew heavier. This reaction apparently pleased Hunter for he chuckled again as he took another drink.

"Now that I have your attention." Hunter said and set his glass on the coffee table. "Don't lie to me. I know you weren't in the city. I don't know where you went to but I know you came back with the answer we've been looking for. This Kurt that you've been stalking is the Last Guardian. You said you needed proof and you found it."

Sebastian could do his best to deny this but there was no point. As long as Hunter didn't find out the means to which he confirmed the truth then they would be alright. Sebastian tilted his head back a little and continued to stare at Hunter. His silence was the answer that Hunter needed.

"How did you find out?" Hunter asked as he stood up.

Sebastian clenched his jaw and turned away breaking eye contact. He grabbed a clean towel from the side of the bar. He removed the jagged piece of glass and wrapped the towel around his hand to stay the bleeding. It also served as a way for Sebastian to keep his expression composed and to make the next thing out of his mouth as convincing as possible.

"Soothsayer." He replied a moment later with his back still turned. "The same one that lead me here. I had more to go on now that I made contact. She confirmed that Kurt was the Last Guardian."

There was a brief pause before Hunter spoke, and he seemed to buy it. "Well then, why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have come with you."

Hunter was very good at playing games so Sebastian had to make sure to keep his guard up. For now, he had to believe that Hunter bought the lie Sebastian told.

"No. If we both left it would have left Kurt vulnerable to an attack. And had I told you where I was going, you can't tell me that you wouldn't have come along regardless." Sebastian said. He faced Hunter again applying pressure to his hand.

Hunter shook his head. "I suppose it doesn't matter now, does it? We know that it's him! We can take him and be off."

Sebastian felt a fire in the pit of his stomach at the suggestion of Hunter taking Kurt anywhere with or without Sebastian. "He's not leaving New York." He said. "I'm..we're going to stay and protect him."

This made Hunter arch a brow and he walked closer to Sebastian. "You're going to protect him?"

The slip up could not be ignored and Sebastian's mind raced to prepared for whatever Hunter might do next.

"I said we're. As in we are. The two of us."  
"Not at first." Hunter's eyes narrowed. He pursed his lips and his arms folded across his chest and his eyes pierced through Sebastian. "You developed feelings for him. I knew it. That's what all the humming was about."

Sebastian's face felt warm but he forced himself to remain calm. Revealing any deep seeded feelings for Kurt could jeopardize the whole thing. It would give Hunter something to hold over Sebastian.

"I don't think it's wise to take him away from this place. Not yet." Sebastian said ignoring Hunter's comments. "He doesn't even know who or what he is. He'll have to learn first before anything else can be done. Hell, he doesn't know what we are. He's living a normal Human life blissfully ignorant of everything around him. Take that away in an instant and protecting him could prove impossible. It leaves him open." Sebastian hoped this would buy him more time.

Hunter seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Perhaps you're right. For now. We'll have to tell him sometime soon though." He said. "The fact remains that protecting him around other Humans puts those Humans at risk. He needs to be taken away from here and kept someplace safe. We've stayed here long enough. If he comes into his magic he'll be like a beacon. Away from the city we can at least lower the casualties. Not to mention we'll be away from any Guardians. There are some already within the city."

Sebastian resisted the urge not to scoff. As if Hunter truly cared about Human casualties. He was trying to make his case for taking Kurt away but Sebastian was not going to allow it to happen.

"All the more reason for us to stay in the city. The last thing we need are for both Grigori and Guardians to be after us. You don't think they won't come looking for the Last Guardian if we snatch him away?"

"Point taken." Hunter appeared to be getting more distressed that he wasn't winning the argument. "But what if-"  
"We're not taking him out of the city." Sebastian said firmly. "End of story. Now get out of my apartment."

Hunter clenched his jaw and rolled his shoulders back. He sized up Sebastian one more time before he reached down for his glass and finished off whatever was left inside.

"Fine." He said. "All I ask is you think on it."

"I already have and I decided we're not taking Kurt anywhere. Now I won't tell you again, leave."

Hunter scoffed and left without another word. Sebastian held his breath waiting for the moment that the door closed behind Hunter. The second it did Sebastian exhaled and his demeanor changed. Kurt was going to be in trouble. Sebastian could tell that Hunter wanted him but he wasn't at all ready to tell Kurt anything. He had to get more time to come up with a plan. He now not only needed to protect Kurt from the other Grigori but he would need to protect him from Hunter. First thing was first, he needed to heal himself. It looked like he wasn't going to make it to class after all.

* * *

 **PRESENT….**

When arriving back at Sebastian apartment, he was glad to see that Hunter hadn't returned. He knew that it wouldn't be that way for long, especially after what happened with Ramiel...or Marco as he was apparently calling himself these days. Sebastian remained firm in the belief that he should have killed the other Grigorian.

He thought back to an hour prior where he had burst into Kurt's apartment to find Ramiel strangling Kurt, his lips started to turn blue and there was a rage that exploded inside of Sebastian that he couldn't begin to describe. Kurt had stopped him from finishing off the Grigori. The same one who had almost succeeded in killing Kurt minutes before. Mercy was something Sebastian wish he had had a long time ago. Maybe if he had, they wouldn't be in the situation they were now. Sebastian admired and envied Kurt for it. He did not ignore the irritation that settled inside of him as well knowing that Kurt allowed this killer to walk free. Ramiel would only try to kill Kurt again the next chance he got.

The thought of losing Kurt hurt too great for Sebastian to fathom. Watching him almost die was the closest he wanted to ever get to that situation again. He needed to protect Kurt more than ever even if that meant allowing Blaine to help.  
Sebastian wasn't thrilled with a Guardian being in his apartment, Kurt didn't count, and almost shut the balcony doors behind him as to leave Blaine outside. Kurt wouldn't mind, Sebastian thought as he had carried Kurt to the bedroom. They're mad at eachother anyway. A small smirk played at the corner of his lips at this thought. Sebastian set Kurt down gently on his bed and went so far as to cover him with a blanket.

Forty-five minutes later, Sebastian made sure that he was the first thing Kurt saw when he woke up. He didn't want Kurt to freak and hurt himself somehow. Sebastian still maintained that It was a stupid idea to come back here. Hunter's loyalties were no longer in the right place. Sebastian was certain of that now. However, Sebastian had to grab a few items from his apartment before they left again. They would go far from the city and Kurt would be safe under Sebastian's close eye. It was no longer safe to stay in New York. Ramiel knew of Kurt's existence and chances were other Grigori would know by morning.  
Sebastian sat in a chair he positioned beside the bed and watched Kurt with a careful and calculating expression. He was weighing his options as the best place for them to hide. Kurt stirred and opened his eyes slowly trying to allow his vision to focus. He groaned quietly and when his gaze found Sebastian, Kurt pushed himself up. If Sebastian wasn't mistaken there was a slight grin on Kurt's lips when they made eye contact. It warmed Sebastian even if only for a brief moment.

"W-what happened?" Kurt mumbled softly. He seemed surprised to be laying in a bed and even more surprised, perhaps confused, as to why he was covered up.

Sebastian scooted himself to the edge of the chair and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. The magic Blaine had hit Kurt with fairly strong and Sebastian tried not to find himself too impressed with the amatuer Gaurdian.

"You're in my bed." Sebastian replied. It was the only response that Sebastian offered, as if those four words explained everything that happened between Ramiel fleeing and the three of them arriving in the apartment.

Kurt's brow furrowed. He didn't understand how he had ended up in Sebastian's apartment. "I...umm..what?"

Sebastian sighed. The magic was still wearing off leaving Kurt a little disoriented. It was to be expected. The last thing Sebastian wanted to explain was the exact magic that Blaine had used or that he used it in the first place. He hoped Kurt would come to his senses enough to realize it. A moment later after that though, Kurt reached out and slapped Sebastian hard as he could on the arm. The confusion was gone from Kurt's face and there was now a scowl to replace it.

"Hey!" Sebastian protested.

"No! You know what that was for!" Kurt snapped pointing a finger as if he were speaking to a disobedient puppy.

Sebastian couldn't argue further and but still didn't feel like he deserved to be hit for it. After all, he did save Kurt's life. Kurt tried to swing his legs off the bed but the magic was still looming over him. His eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body swayed before his feet even touched the ground. Sebastian was quick and abandoned his chair in favor of sitting beside Kurt.

"Easy. Just stay still, okay?" Sebastian's voice was soft, and it was not something Kurt was entirely used to. Normally Sebastian would have some sort of clipped tone or sarcastic underlay, but this must have been knew because Kurt was looking at Sebastian ratherly strangely.

"Al-alright." Kurt didn't fight Sebastian and instead closed his eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

"Where do you want me to start?" Sebastian quipped.

Kurt's eyes shot open and he smacked Sebastian again on the arm. Okay, maybe that one Sebastian deserved.

Sebastian chuckled. He loved being the one to put the scowl on Kurt's face. His face was so perfect and beautiful that to see anything like a scowl settle over the boy's features was almost out of place and hilarious to Sebastian. Although, Kurt still managed to look beautiful no matter what expression he held.

"It's the magic." Sebastian said as Kurt continued to scowl in his direction. "It's what Blaine used to get you to calm down enough so we could bring you here."

This news did nothing to relieve Kurt it would seem. The expression remained on his face but now there were tears starting to form in his eyes. Sebastian shifted a little where he sat unsure what to do next. He hadn't wanted Kurt to cry.

"Blaine.." Kurt muttered. Sebastian hadn't known that one could utter a single word and hear the betrayal that it caused.

"Look, Blaine had his reasons." Sebastian said and quickly held up his hands. "Not that I am defending Blaine or whatever but you were being difficult and we had to get away."

"Difficult?" There it was again more betrayal. "Sebastian, I had just found out that everything in my life is a lie. That my existence is a lie. One of my best friends, who happens to now be my boyfriend, was sent to protect me from the start. I was nothing but a mission for him. I found out that there are other insane Grigori out there all of which want me dead. And for what? To bring back Luci-the freaking Devil back to wreak havoc on the world. Excuse me if I needed a moment to process everything!"

Sebastian blinked and stared at Kurt. He was impressed that Kurt had managed to do all of that in one breath. Of course, that was not the point of all of this. Sebastian sighed. He didn't like being yelled at by Kurt but the other was right, there was a lot of life changing information that was thrown at him in such a short amount of time.

"You know, the Devil isn't quite the same as...you know. They're two separate beings. Not saying the Devil exists but as a concept he was created by-"  
"So not the point right now." Kurt interrupted.

Sebastian pursed his lips and gave a nod. "No, you're right. Sorry." He sighed. "Kurt. I know you've had a pretty shitty night and I understand it's a lot. Blaine did what he did to protect you-"  
"The first problem." Kurt interjected again.  
"Would you cut that out?" Sebastian said with a bit of an edge to his voice. "We're trying to prepare you with all the knowledge we can to help you survive now that you're identity has been exposed to our world. You're pretty much a sitting duck, as the expression goes, and excuse us for trying to protect you and the rest of this stupid world."

"Where is Blaine?" Kurt either wasn't listening or didn't seem to care. Regardless of what it was, Sebastian was irritated.

"Or don't listen, you know that's cool too. Whatever." Sebastian mumbled.  
"Where's Blaine?" Kurt repeated.

"Out." Sebastian's reply obviously wasn't enough because Kurt was scowling even deeper now. It was almost comical the way Kurt looked. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He's outside working on some protection magic to keep you safe."

There was no response from Kurt. Instead Kurt cast his eyes down at the bed and drew his legs up to his chest.

"Want me to get him?" Sebastian began to stand up but Kurt reached out and took hold of Sebastian's sweater and tugged him back down.

"No! I'm mad at him." Kurt said. "Don't leave." It was sort of childish in execution but it managed to make Sebastian grin even just a little bit. Kurt either didn't notice or didn't bring attention to it as he let go of Sebastian's clothes and said nothing else on the matter.

Silence settled between them and Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of what to say next or waiting for Kurt to strike up conversation. Instead, Kurt sat there with his knees drawn to his chest, still under the blanket Sebastian had covered him with when he laid him down. There had to be a lot to process for Kurt and Sebastian wished he could related. Truth of the matter was, he never found out his whole life was a lie before so it made it difficult to understand exactly how Kurt was feeling. Sebastian was trying though.

He looked around the dimly lit room until his eyes found a photo laying on the dresser. The photo was crinkled around the edges. Had Blaine placed that there? It didn't belong to Sebastian. He didn't know the people in the photo although he was able to guess who they were. Sebastian gave a nod toward the bedside table.

"Is that your mom?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt blinked and stared a moment at Sebastian as he was pulled from his thoughts. Kurt glanced over at the photo beside him. "I...I didn't br-who put this here?"

Sebastian could tell this photo meant the world to Kurt just by the way his eyes glossed over as he gently picked it up. There was a jealous part of Sebastian that wanted to claim responsibility for putting it there, but he couldn't.

"Blaine must have done it." Sebastian mumbled.

Kurt's expression shifted and there was a smile on his face now. A sad smile, but one nonetheless. "Yeah. This is her. And that's me and my dad."

Sebastian realized, perhaps a little too late, that bringing up Kurt's family right now may not have been the best idea. His mother was a Guardian and Sebastian knew the real cause of her death. It hadn't been as natural as Kurt was led to believe.

"She was beautiful." Sebastian said.

"She really was." Kurt's smile turned more joyful and it made Sebastian's heart flutter.  
Boy was that really annoying.

"You were kinda cute." Sebastian said, "What the hell happened?"

Kurt scoffed and hit Sebastian on the arm. The two laughed and Sebastian felt happy that he could make Kurt genuinely smile in that moment.

"Do you remember your mom?" Kurt asked.

The question took Sebastian by complete surprise. It was a simple answer and yet complex all the same. Yes, Sebastian remembered his mother but no he did not like to remember her or discuss her. Sebastian's face must have shown this as Kurt reached over and grabbed Sebastian's hand as a sign of comfort.

"Bas?"

Sebastian pulled his hand away as casually as he could and did everything in his power to not fall weak at the nickname. Kurt had used the same one back in the loft and there was something about it that made Sebastian one hundred and ten percent Kurt's. He hated nicknames but he almost didn't mind it when Kurt used one.

"She died a long time ago." Sebastian replied. "I don't want to talk about if it's all the same to you."

Kurt nodded slowly and he pulled the photo closer to him.

"Do you uhh...you want anything to drink?" Sebastian asked feeling another awkward silence coming on.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm fine. Well, not fine, but I'm alright. Actually not even alright I'm just..ugh! This isn't fair! I was doing just fine in my life! I was in New York working toward my dream of being on Broadway and I had a boyfriend and I-"

Sebastian watched Kurt carefully as he began to break down again.

"I want things to go back to the way they were. I don't want to be a Guardian and I don't want to know about Grigori." Kurt wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You wish you had never met me?" Sebastian found himself asking this out loud before he could stop himself.

Kurt looked up in surprise at Sebastian. He hesitated a moment. "I…I wish that Blaine wouldn't have lied."

It wasn't a yes and it wasn't a no answer and Sebastian wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel, if he was supposed to feel anything at all.

"I thought I had control over my life, and it turns out that I don't." Kurt sniffled and took a deep breath.

Sebastian remembered back to what Kurt had said once before. "You write your own story."  
"What did you say?" Kurt's brow furrowed.

"Those are your words, right? You write your own story. No one else can write it for you. Or something. Look, those asshole know-it-all Guardians may have messed with or manipulated your memories but it doesn't change who you are as a person. And it certainly doesn't give them the say in where you go in life. And even if you aren't in total control.." Sebastian said. "Fate doesn't have to be a bad thing."  
Kurt smiled at Sebastian, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's face as he spoke. The staring continued and Sebastian felt as if he were being judged and he shifted under the gaze. Kurt moved from his sitting position and leaned forward on his knees to wrap his arms around Sebastian in a hug.

Kurt was warm and his arms were stronger than Sebastian thought they would be. He smelled nice a hint of lavender in his hair, perhaps it was his shampoo? Sebastian closed his eyes and returned the hug after he was over the initial shock of it all.

"What's this for?" Sebastian asked.

"For everything." Kurt sat back, kicking his feet over the side of the bed and sitting next to Sebastian with their arms touching. "For putting up with me. I still don't understand what's going on or where I'm supposed to go from here but...you make it easier."

Sebastian lifted his chin with a smug grin. Kurt laughed softly and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I thought you were mad at me. You seemed pretty upset back at your place." Sebastian said.

"I'm still mad, but somehow...it hurts to be mad at you." Kurt confessed. This made Sebastian smile and he was going to take the initiative to reach out and grab Kurt's hand. It was right there and it wasn't like he hadn't held Kurt's hand before.

There was the clearing of one's voice from the doorway. Kurt lifted his head and Sebastian scowled seeing Blaine standing there with his arms crossed like a child who didn't get his way. There was anger and a flash of jealousy in his hazel eyes as they locked onto Sebastian. Sebastian arched a brow inviting Blaine to say or do something. Instead the anger faded and he turned his attention toward Kurt.

"Kurt." Blaine smiled and moved across the room.

Sebastian stood as Blaine came closer and went to stand against the opposite wall. Kurt gave Sebastian a look as if begging him to come back to his side and not leave him alone with Blaine.

"I have nothing to say to you right now." Kurt said and angled his body away from Blaine.

"Kurt, please. You have to let me explain. Yes I was technically placed with you initially to protect you, but everything I feel for you...that's real. I swear." Blaine tried to catch Kurt's gaze but Kurt continued to move away or turn himself each time Blaine was successful. Blaine stopped and took a deep breath.  
"Kurt just look at me! Please!"

"I said, I have nothing to say to you. I don't even know who you are anymore, Blaine. And I certainly can't trust you." Kurt snapped. He stood up in an attempt to get away from Blaine but there was still a bit of the magic that hung over him. When his feet touched the ground, Kurt's knees wobbled and he began to fall. Sebastian crossed the distance between them at an inhuman speed to catch Kurt before he fell. This left Blaine with his arms reached out but no Kurt to hold up.

"Get off me." Kurt mumbled and fought weakly against Sebastian.

"Look, as fun as it is to watch lovers quarrel, we have bigger issues to deal with." Sebastian said not taking heed of Kurt's order. "I know there is still a lot to explain, but we don't exactly have the luxury of time. We've wasted enough waiting for you to wake up. One of two things are about to happen. One; the council shows up to take Kurt away. Two; Ramiel shows back up or any other Grigori to kill Kurt."  
Kurt managed to push himself out of Sebastian's arms and stand on his feet all by brow scrunched as he processed the two scenarios that Sebastian spelled out. "But...I thought Blaine was doing protection magic or...whatever it was."

Blaine sighed and stood. "They won't last long. It gives us enough time to figure out where we're going and to grab a few things along the way."

Sebastian had to admit he was a little surprised Blaine was suddenly all for the three of them getting the hell out of Dodge instead of handing Kurt over to the council. He eyed the Guardian carefully but saved any skepticism for later.

Kurt shook his head violently side to side. "No."

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "If we have to take you out of here unconscious again, we will."

"I'm not leaving Rachel." Kurt said through gritted teeth. "Marco..Ramy-whatever his name is, has her."

"Hate to say it buttercup but she's probably already dead." Sebastian said with his arms folded across his chest. Kurt's face paled. Blaine shot Sebastian a look to which Sebastian merely shrugged. "What? I'm only telling the truth."

Kurt put distance between him and the others. "She's my best friend."

"I know what Rachel means to you-" Blaine began but this was not an argument that either Blaine or Sebastian was going to win. Blaine looked over to Sebastian and Sebastian knew exactly what Blaine was going to say before he said it.

"No. No, we do not have time for some stupid rescue mission on a human." Sebastian said firmly.

"You could go look for her and I'll stay with Kurt." Blaine suggested. "I'll make sure he's safe."

"Yeah, you've been doing great in that department so far haven't you, Guardian?" He rolled his eyes.

Blaine puffed out his chest and tried to match Sebastian's height. "I'll say it again, I was doing just fine before you came along."

"Whatever pipsqueak. Look, you honestly think Kurt is going to just sit here and let one of us go riding off to play knight?"

"Of course not, he's always been stubborn." Blaine said. "It's hard to convince him otherwise once his mind is made up."

"For the second time tonight, could you both stop talking as if I am not in the room? I'm right here! " Kurt shouted to be heard above the two bickering boys. "Sebastian's right, I'm not going to sit here. She's my best friend and..and she's involved because of who I am but most importantly because you didn't tell me who I was." Kurt pointed at Blaine. "You owe her..we owe her. She's your friend too, or I thought she was. I don't actually know anymore."

"Of course Rachel is my friend." Blaine said sounding a little hurt. "I don't want to risk losing you though."

Kurt turned to face Blaine. "I know that I'm supposed to be more important right now, but I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Rachel. I'm going so protect me along the way or don't."

This was getting out of hand. Sebastian groaned and turned to his dresser, knocking whatever sat on top off. It caught the attention of both Kurt and Blaine.

"Do you realize how dangerous this is?" Sebastian asked. "You want us to jump head first into Grigori territory to rescue your friend. Not only that but you want to come along and risk your own life which in turns risks the whole world. That we aren't just going to be up against Ramiel, but quite possibly other Grigori as well. Maybe even stronger. You do understand how insanely suicidal this whole thing is. Yes?"

Kurt gave a simple answer. "Yes."

"We'll just knock you out again." Sebastian said trying to think of ways to make Kurt reconsider.

"Do it and I'll never forgive either of you." Kurt was serious.

"You are impossible!" Sebastian said in frustration.

"You say that a lot, but it's not going to change my mind. I'm coming with you." He stared Sebastian down and when Sebastian had nothing to say in return, it was Blaine who spoke next.

"Then I guess we're planning a rescue mission."


End file.
